The Lion King War Of Ideals part 3 Last Sunset
by Hatari05
Summary: The Pride lands are gone, hope is a lie, the end is here. Kiara fights to save her father while Kovu, Nala and Kurongu join with Vitani and a new clan of hyenas to make their last stand against The Demon and her disciple with the fate of the very world at stake. While Simba seeks the beginnings of the Lion King and perhaps the only hope for their future.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone how's it going sorry for the long wait been having computer troubles but now I'm finally ready to begin my next stories, First Sunrise and Last Sunset. As already stated I will be posting both stories at the same time allowing you to view both how this world begins and ends. There will be small connections that tie this story together that become quite important later on._

 _Now here we are Last Sunset the third and final installment of The War Of Ideals trilogy and the grand finale of my entire Lion King Saga. Naturally being the final culmination of my entire saga this story will be impossible to truly appreciate without reading my prior stories. Hope you enjoy the grand finale of the lion king saga I have crafted._

: Finale 1:

Not meant to lead

Usawa and Machafuko were standing before the council a group of different animals consisting of a cheetah, an elephant, a zebra, a tiger, and a snake, who had summoned them after their mission in the recently discovered pride clearly unhappy with the result.

"You summoned us" Usawa said while bowing respectfully despite his clear disdain for the council, Machafuko didn't even bother bowing.

"Yes we are wondering why that land has not yet been brought to order?" the male cheetah asked.

"The situation is chaotic bringing order won't be easy" Usawa answered.

"You have been there for months and have nothing to show for it" the female zebra said annoyed.

"The land is hesitant to accept a new government after the one they themselves elected collapsed" Usawa explained.

"We are not concerned about their problems we are only interested in results" the male tiger said.

Machafuko listened to them with disgust he had heard enough they were the ones who sat back and did nothing while everything fell apart it was time someone force them to own up to their mistakes.

"And that's why we're in this situation in the first place you don't care about them" Machafuko stated.

Usawa had to admit his brother was right though bringing this up now was probably not the best option.

"What can we do Machafuko" the female snake asked sounding somewhat genuine.

"You sit around and do nothing the only reason any of you got power is because you took advantage of weakened and confused lands and yet you do nothing to help them" Machafuko said in disgust.

"Perhaps but that is the exact reason we send you, you know how to help them we just rebuild afterwards" the female snake reasoned.

"But that's not enough you can't sit here and tell us what to do when you don't know" Machafuko replied sounding more reasonable.

"Silence Machafuko! A lions role is to serve and protect!" the male elephant said.

"And I do I protect the people I serve the people they are the pride" Machafuko replied.

Usawa watched his brother with pride, "Machafuko is right we can't just force something on them not yet" Usawa said.

"Enough! Lions are not meant to lead you chose to be a guardian now be one bring this situation under control or we'll send someone who will!" the male tiger said.

Usawa turned away not bothering to bow this time while Machafuko let a growl escape from his throat.

The two of them left the cave both appalled and enraged at the councils disregard for the pride inhabitants.

"We can't keep allowing them to mistreat the people the way they are" Machafuko said.

"And what would we do brother we can't just overthrow them by force" Usawa said which wasn't entirely true they could but it would probably cause a lot of problems consequences that Usawa wasn't willing to risk.

Machafuko pondered his brothers words, "we do nothing let the people determine the future isn't that why we do what we do so they can live happily" Machafuko asked.

Can the people be trusted?" Usawa asked.

"Of course they can yes they unleashed a great deal of chaos but they're already rising above it" Machafuko answered.

"I agree we can't just sit back but I'm not sure what action we should take" Usawa stated.

"Do what you feel is right but I'm taking action before things start to escalate" Machafuko told him.

Machafuko turned away making his way back to the lands. Usawa watched his brother depart he wondered just what he was going to do? Machafuko had always been reckless but he was right the council wasn't doing anything heck had they ever done anything nearly all of their accomplishments were do to Machafuko and him, without them the council would've collapsed long ago the lands needed new leadership someone who actually cared if they survived but who could take that role.

Usawa would let the lands determine that after they brought them all back under control first. Usawa stared out at the lands so much he and his brother had accomplished they both wanted the same things but deep down Usawa knew they completely differed on the ideals they believed Machafuko believed in the people regardless what they did, Usawa however had no faith in them he cared about them but they gave him no reason to trust them least of all with control how many lands would have burned to ash if Usawa and Machafuko hadn't brought them under control too many, and that was where they were divided Machafuko wanted to leave it all in the hands of the people while Usawa thought that was suicidal, and deep down they both knew their different ideals would bring them into conflict.


	2. Chapter 2

: Finale 2:

Painful truths

Simba sprung awake from the dream he was having, another one he was beginning to understand them it was falling into place Machafuko was the founder of the society as stated by Pindua he was the one who opposed Usawa who Simba knew was the first king but Pindua never mentioned them being brothers but other than that his dreams were matching the story told they both clearly had different views but neither seemed completely wrong however Simba would probably side with Usawa, Machafuko was just too idealistic but Simba couldn't deny he was definitely the hero Pindua made him out to be. It was starting to make sense but other things weren't why show him this now what did it have to do with what was happening at this moment how did it all tie together, did it at all? Simba just didn't know the answer wasn't clear he already knew the truth was their another secret hidden perhaps there was no certainty that Pindua knew everything could it all be linked to the apocalypse happening right now but that was impossible the demon in the end was Kecila who was pretty much already a demon when she was alive, there was just no real answer.

Simba opened his eyes and took in his surroundings he was in a dark cave a few lit fires being the only source of light what had happened he didn't remember much he tried to recall the events, the demon's arrival, Kecila, his duel with her, but that was it he remembered losing it was impossible to forget such a definitive beating and defeat. Simba tried to move only for his whole body to scream in protest he ceased his attempts and continued looking around where were Nala, Kovu, and Kiara?

"You're finally awake" Kiara said having entered the cave with a small antelope in her mouth.

"Kiara?" Simba said in surprise.

"Take it easy you're bodies still recovering from your battle with Kecila" Kiara told him.

"How long have I been out?" Simba asked.

"You regained consciousness briefly before passing out for a few days" Kiara answered.

"A few days!" Simba said in shock.

"I was worried too I dragged you all the way here" Kiara said.

"Where are we?" Simba asked.

"The jungle after I arrived I found some help" Kiara replied.

"Help who?" Simba asked her.

Simba pondered his situation they were in the jungle the very jungle he grew up in and she found help wait that was where he went shortly after Timon's death could it really be.

"Hey you're awake finally sorry this isn't the best of homecomings" a voice told him cheerful friendly and kind not to mention a little deep it had been over a year since Simba had seen him, he looked up and saw Pumba standing in the entrance.

"Pumba is that you?" Simba asked excited.

"How's my pal been doing?" Pumba asked.

"Well as you can see I've been better." Simba answered.

"Yeah I can tell you got really roughed up" Pumba replied.

"No kidding is everyone else here?" Simba asked.

Pumba looked at Kiara he still wasn't certain on everything that happened.

"No I have no idea where they are I know they're alright but we were separated back in the pride lands, during the fire" Kiara told him pausing throughout before finally looking down in sadness at the mention of the fire.

Simba felt concern Kiara seemed really sad what had happened, "fire in the pride lands what happened?!" Simba cried.

Kiara felt tears filling her eyes she had to tell him but she didn't know what to say.

Pumba looked at her sadly, "you have to tell him everyone else knows, how could they not?" Pumba said in sorrow.

"Tell me what? What happened to the pride lands?!" Simba demanded.

Kiara let the tears fall from her eyes, "daddy I'm sorry they're gone" Kiara said in tears.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Simba asked in pain.

"They're gone Simba Kecila and another lion burned them to the ground" Pumba told him regretfully.

"They've survived fires before they always grow back!" Simba shouted.

"There's nothing to grow dad" Kiara sobbed.

"It's a wasteland of ashes, there's nothing left" Pumba stated in pain.

Simba couldn't believe what he just heard it couldn't be true the Pride Lands couldn't be gone after everything he went through all the memories meeting Nala at the water hole for the first time running through the kingdom getting into trouble their wedding every memory burned to ash.

Simba lied lifelessly on the ground staring out into space.

"It's not true" Simba said quietly.

"I refuse to believe its true!" Simba roared before forcing himself to his feet ignoring the agony in his body.

"Dad you can't be up right now you're too weak!" Kiara cried out.

"I don't care my home is not gone I'll prove it, I'll see it!" Simba said in denial trying desperately to run his body shaking from the pain before it finally collapsed.

"Dad!" Kiara cried while rushing to him.

"Leave me alone I can make it!" Simba screamed while forcibly dragging himself on the floor pulling himself forward with all his might.

"I can save them I have to save them there all depending on me!" Simba shouted while continuing to drag himself across the jungle.

"It's over dad you can't save the kingdom it's gone!" Kiara screamed.

"They've endured everything no matter what happened we always protected them our family our dynasty, I can't be the one who failed to protect our home!" Simba shouted tears falling down his eyes he desperately tried to pull himself forward but no longer had the strength.

Kiara broke down at the sight of seeing her father so desperate, "I saw it dad we all failed" Kiara choked out.

Simba sobbed while desperately trying to use his paw to force him forward he couldn't move finally his paw fell and Simba thrashed on the ground sobbing and weeping.

Pumba approached his friend he had not seen him like this since the final days of the war, he placed his hoof on his shoulder Simba looked up at him in sadness.

"You didn't fail no one could've stopped that no one" Pumba told him softly.

Simba looked up at his friend then turned to Kiara who was having a hard time controlling her emotions.

Simba looked at the sky, "I'm sorry father, ,mother, Kopa, I did everything I could" Simba said in regret.

He felt the wind brush against him, "yes you did so why blame yourself" Kopa asked him.

An instant later his presence was gone he still felt the wind against him more powerful and commanding than his son, his father was urging him to fight on and Simba knew he had to his home was gone, his mate and his son in law were who knows where and his grandson was dead he had to fight on otherwise everything would've been lost for nothing.

Simba turned to Kiara, "We're still here" he told her.

"I know our families are alive that's all that matters" Kiara replied.

Simba struggled to reach his daughter but could not Pumba placed his tusk under him and picked him up placing him on his back and carrying him back into the cave.

Simba lied on the floor the reality of it all setting in a reality he must accept after all his hear was still beating as was Kiara's so long as they were alive the legacy of the Pride Lands could always continue but first they would have to defeat Kecila and Hatari a task Simba knew they must prevail but also didn't have the foggiest idea how Kecila was unstoppable and unless they had a god helping them nothing was going to bring her down.

Kovu, Nala and Kurongu all stood before Taka in complete in utter shock all this time he had been the entity guiding Kurongu how was this possible he had been dead for over thirty years Kilbali was a bit more indifferent not knowing him.

"Dad" Kovu asked in disbelief.

"You seem a little surprised" Taka said amused.

Nala jumped at him tackling him to the ground pressing down on his neck while baring her fangs towards his neck.

"Scar how dare you show your face to me!" Nala growled.

"My dear please I'd prefer not to be called that anymore I relinquished it long ago" Taka replied.

"Is this some test, did the Mungu send you to me, what is this?" Kurongu finally managed to say,

"The Mungu sure, I came to you of my own free will" Taka told him.

"All this time Kurongu and the entire kingdom were worshipping you!" Nala said in fury.

"I suppose if you want to get technical but that wasn't my intention I needed followers" Taka answered.

"For what, how are you here?" Kovu asked.

"You died how are you standing before us?!" Nala demanded.

"Didn't your own son descend from the sky if you recall he told you that any spirit can do that they can do a lot more they're just not supposed to, make no mistake I'm still dead I just bent the rules" Taka replied.

"Why, why take such a massive risk?" Kovu asked.

Taka turned to his adoptive son, "because I knew about Kecila" Taka answered.

"How is she alive and how could she be a demon?" Kilbali asked calmly.

Kurongu said nothing still refusing to believe what stood right in front of him.

"She's not at least not as Kurongu would describe them you are well aware of what becomes of the deceased spirit's when they die they become one with the stars they become true spirits much like Mufasa and of course Kopa" Taka explained.

"However evil souls are presumably sent to a darker place but they too can transcend becoming the antithesis of what Mufasa and Kopa became" Taka finished.

"She's a dark spirit?" Kovu asked.

"Well in simple terms yes that monstrous form is her souls true form purged of humanity" Taka said.

"Did she ever have humanity" Nala replied.

"Not really not when I knew her anyway which is probably why she was able to transcend in the first place" Taka stated.

Kurongu finally decided to speak up, "I see even if one is trapped in hell it's meaningless if they don't fear anything if nothing can break them then hell will simply make them stronger she literally turned herself into a demon because she was pretty much already one" Kurongu stated.

"Pretty much" Taka confirmed.

This was still a lot for Nala and Kovu to accept but it made sense if Mufasa and Kopa could become spirits powerful enough to influence the weather and Kopa flat out confirmed they were holding back what would a dark version be like how powerful would it be.

"So basically if the kings wanted to they could take everything" Nala stated.

"No it's true you haven't seen the full extent of their abilities but they are not that powerful" Taka said.

"Kecila destroyed the pride lands single handily" Kovu stated.

"I'm aware her spirit is very powerful much like I knew it would be" Taka stated.

"If your dead why do you care what happens why help us" Nala demanded.

Taka was amused by Nala's angered state she really didn't like him to think he was the closest thing she had to a father he might bring that up later it should be humorous.

"When I realized she was free I knew she would unleash untold devastation I turned to the kings but they refused they told me that Kecila would simply wander from pride to pride causing chaos where she went but was not a true threat to the great circle" Taka explained.

"The great circle is a lie we were never meant to lead" Nala stated.

"Oh they know but that's not their concern but everything changed when Kecila met Hatari a dangerously unstable lion as well as my nephew who I condemned to hell" Taka said regretfully he never thought he would ever hurt someone more than he hurt Simba he was wrong.

Nala was intrigued by Taka's words she had a feeling he was responsible for Hatari.

"So we're cleaning up another one of your messes" Nala seethed.

"Yes Hatari's anger directed Kecila toward the pride lands which she has successfully destroyed now I have little doubt Hatari will direct her toward the rest of the world and she won't reject it why would she her against the world it's the ultimate challenge" Taka stated.

"She would never turn down such a challenge truth Hatari didn't have to do anything" Kilbali said.

Kovu was beginning to understand Taka was sent by the kings to deal with this, "why you why not Mufasa or Ahadi?" Kovu asked.

"Ahadi has a deep personal connection to her but the truth is they didn't send me I rebelled I went against their wishes and sought out someone who could gather others quickly" Taka said while turning to Kurongu.

"You used my faith to manipulate me all this time the being I believed in was the one who let my mate go insane" Kurongu said in a near mumble.

Taka felt pity for Kurongu he had no ill will toward him even if he was the true father of his cubs he still had nothing against him Scar certainly would've but he wasn't Scar anymore he did everything he did because he had to because nobody else would.

"I'm sorry Kurongu but I needed you without you I couldn't of ever found the ones I needed" Taka told him.

Nala was shocked Scar never apologized for anything maybe he really was a different lion maybe this really was the lion her mother told her about Taka.

Kurongu felt his anger growing, "sorry you mock my faith you allow me to believe everything I was devoted to was true then you rip it away you've, you've stolen my very identity!" Kurongu roared.

"Calm down my friend your anger will solve nothing" Kilbali told him.

Kurongu pushed him down and growled at Taka. Taka knew he wouldn't take it well.

"What do you want me to say sorry I pretended to be your god which I admit I take a little pride in that but still there's nothing I can say other than I'm sorry for your pain I didn't want to cause it but I knew it was coming" Taka replied.

"Enough stalling if all this was to find us and bring us together then we will have to find Uhuru and Vitani" Kovu said if no one else would control this situation he would.

"Vitani is already in position and we need to be as well" Taka told them.

"For what?" Nala asked.

Taka smirked, "patients Nala but let's just say your in for another shock" Taka said.

"Let's go the next piece to our survival awaits as does Vitani" Taka stated.

They all had no idea what Taka was talking about but he was clearly the only one who knew what was going on for now they would follow him, though if he tried anything Nala would be the first living being to kill a spirit.


	3. Chapter 3

: Finale 3:

The hyena legacy

Vitani gazed at the massive jungle in front of her and at the hyenas that filled it.

"Still taking it all in" Yatima told her.

"How long have they been here?" Vitani asked.

"Shenzi and Banzai started sending hyenas here shortly after Scar's death" Yatima answered.

"They spent ten years building this how many are there?" Vitani asked him.

"They would send about dozen a year" Yatima stated.

"During the final months before the attack about six dozen more were sent here" he finished.

Vitani was surprised nearly two hundred hyenas how did they keep this a secret this was half the pack.

"How has this been secret for so long?' Vitani asked.

"This jungle is an outsider to the rest of the prides no one comes here" Yatima told her.

"How do they eat?" Vitani asked.

"A select few leave to hunt then bring it back" Yatima explained.

Vitani was taking it all in a pack of nearly two hundred Shenzi and Banzai were geniuses, well, maybe that was a little too complimentary.

Vitani began exploring the jungle the hyenas seemed to step away from her in fear why were they afraid one of them stumbled and fell to the ground, Vitani reached her paw out to help her up.

"what do you want lion?" she asked clearly afraid.

"Calm down I just want to help" Vitani said while helping her up, she could hear numerous murmurs around her.

"Who is she?"

"How did she find us"

"is she dangerous" they all questioned.

Vitani heard their words they feared her did they know who she was? Vitani took a step closer to them they all took a step back some shielding their pups.

"Why are you afraid if I was going to hurt you would've I already done it" Vitani asked them.

"They do not trust anyone who isn't a hyena" Yatima told her who was watching from above.

"I brought her here there is no reason to fear her" Yatima stated.

The hyena pack continued to stare at Vitani uncertain, Vitani didn't blame them.

"I understand you're uncertainty but I have no desire to see any of you hurt" she told them.

"I am overjoyed to see all of you" Vitani said softly.

The pack began to relax one of the pups emerged from their mother and slowly approached her Vitani stared down at the pup and smiled the pup reached out and gently touched her fur before returning the smile. Vitani looked down at the hyena pup and her ears caught the sound of the child's stomach growling.

"You sound hungry" Vitani said sweetly she turned to the rest of the pack.

"Anyone else hungry" she asked.

The pack were hesitant before the mother of the pup stepped forward.

"Many of our pups are we haven't hunted today nor yesterday due to events surrounding the other prides" the mother said.

"I was prepared for this trip I'll be right back" Vitani responded before leaving.

A few moments later she returned with a large kill in her mouth she placed down in front of them the pack looked at her shocked.

"Wait I'm not quite done" Vitani said cheerfully she then threw another down.

"I'll be back with more later tonight" Vitani told them smiling.

The pack couldn't believe the amount of food in front of them, "this is more than we normally" one male began to say.

"it's not enough for all of you, you need to eat a proper meal" Vitani replied

"You're kind but why are you" a female asked.

"You matter to me there is nothing else for me to say now feast" Vitani said softly.

Vitani watched happily as the pack ate she still couldn't believe it she turned her attention and saw a small hyena pup struggling to get a bite for himself Vitani approached the pup.

"A little crowded in there huh mind if I lend a hand?" Vitani asked.

"Sure I'm hungry" the pup said who was clearly a boy.

"Alright hang on" Vitani told him she then scooped him up and placed him on her back she then approached the kill and placed the pup in the center who immediately began to eat.

"Thank you" he told her sweetly.

Vitani smiled while watching the rest of the pack when Yatima approached her.

"Aren't you hungry" he asked her.

"I'll live" Vitani told him.

"That was pretty risky what you did with that pup" Yatima stated.

"Why all I did was help him eat" Vitani responded.

"You picked up a child that wasn't yours his mother might not like that" Yatima told her.

"Then if she comes to me I'll apologize" Vitani stated.

"What's your aim here Vitani why do you care about my mission is it just redemption?" Yatima asked her.

"I don't know all I know is I won't let the hyena race go extinct again" Vitani answered.

"Then you need to know something no more than five hyenas ever leave this jungle and no more than two can ever be seen together" Yatima stated.

"They can never leave they're stuck here" Vitani said.

"For their own safety" Yatima told her.

"But what about their freedom" Vitani asked.

"You said it yourself you will protect them out their they will be in danger we can only protect them here their freedom must be ignored to ensure they survive" Yatima stated.

Vitani didn't have a counter for that at the time but there was no way she was going to believe it the hyena race had been given a second chance for a reason and it couldn't be for them to be outsiders and prisoners again no there had to be more to their legacy than that but what was it? Vitani looked up at the sky she felt the wind against her face and reached out to grasp it.

"You know it too don't you there's more for them than this" she told her lover.

She then directed her gaze higher she closed her eyes raised her open paw placing it on her chest.

"You have answered the one prayer I never thought possible I don't doubt you so I'm certain when the time comes I will know what to do, but for now all I can say is thank you, amen" Vitani said before opening her eyes she then turned her gaze to the endless world beyond.

For what purpose had the Mungu brought her here what kind of legacy awaited the hyenas?

Umoja moved all across the lands searching desperately for the one thing heart desired Uhuru the most beautiful thing to have ever lived. A few days ago Umoja had journeyed to his very soul finally discovering the truth he believed as well as his own feelings for her since then he had been searching for, her he had to find her and tell her what he deep down always knew in his heart. He had no idea where exactly he was going he just went wherever his heart told him to and hoped that would be enough and deep down he knew it would. Umoja sniffed around the area hoping to find a trace of her intoxicating scent he continued to smell the area when a powerful aroma assaulted his senses it was overwhelming and smelled incredible.

"Uhuru" Umoja said while moving towards the scent.

"She was here I know it" Umoja said aloud his thoughts were interrupted by an amused chuckle.

"You can sense her I'm sure that's not creepy" a female voice said smooth, soothing yet teasing and sarcastic.

Umoja turned to see who the voice belonged to it was a large and well built hyena with blue eyes, "where did you come from?" Umoja asked confused.

The hyena smiled in amusement, "you could say I just popped up that would be pretty close to the truth actually" she said while smirking.

"What how could've you just popped up who are you?" Umoja asked.

The hyena's smirk only grew bigger, "now comes the part where you panic and desperately try to flee" she told him.

"I'm not gonna panic" Umoja said.

"Wanna bet" she said.

"My name is Kecila" she said.

Umoja's reaction was instantaneous he immediately jumped away and without hesitation began bolting in the other direction. Kecila smiled in amusement before leaping in front of him causing him to fall down.

"Told you" Kecila said still smirking.

"What do you want?" Umoja asked clearly terrified.

"Calm down if I wanted you dead well you would be dead" Kecila told him.

"Than why are you here?" Umoja asked her.

"Hm bored thought I'd kill some time" Kecila answered while showing her teeth.

Umoja began backing away in fear, she loved it she could make anything quake in fear with a simple grin.

"You really wanna see her again don't you, aw few things are like a love story and it looks like soon we'll be coming to the best part" Kecila said.

"What, well yes I do and there's so much I want to tell her deep down I think I always knew" Umoja said he didn't know why he was saying this.

"If you always knew why didn't you tell her before?" Kecila asked though it didn't sound like she really cared.

"Same reason as always I was scared of her answer" Umoja answered.

"Was this before or after she kissed you by the way been there done that" Kecila replied while stretching.

Enough if she didn't care there was no reason to talk Umoja began turning away from her when he heard her claws extract.

"You ignore me and I'll rip your guts out" Kecila warned him though her voice sounded more like she was telling him the weather.

Umoja turned back towards her and sat down, "smart lion you know I'm not kidding now answer me after already kissing her what are you afraid of" Kecila asked.

"I don't know the future maybe she sees it as a mistake" Umoja told her.

"This is hysterical you conflict over anarchy you struggle with faith you find balance between both of them but you're afraid of three little words" Kecila mocked him.

"Fine I am okay unlike you this means something to me and I'm afraid when I finally find her I'll back down" Umoja stated.

"Well I could help with that you're afraid of nothing and I hate cowards so here's how this is going to go when you find her you will tell her everything she means to you or I'll gut her" Kecila stated bluntly.

Umoja's eyes went wide with fear, "you're not funny you know that" Umoja choked out.

"Oh I'm not kidding, you're afraid she'll reject you well I doubt that matters if she's dead" Kecila said.

"What kind of game is my love for her to you, what is this supposed to be?!" Umoja demanded.

"No game call it incentive to make certain you don't back down" Kecila said.

"Why?" Umoja asked still terrified for Uhuru.

"I'm curious it's been attempted before but never successfully I'm curious if a romantic relationship between a lion and a hyena can even work" Kecila answered.

"When has it been attempted?" Umoja asked.

Kecila smiled at the thought she then immediately discarded it, "like I said been there done that" Kecila said though something was different about her voice for the first time there was genuine emotion in it.

Kecila turned away from Umoja this conversation wasn't fun anymore.

"When you find her don't mess up" Kecila warned.

Umoja only nodded in fear but he couldn't deny she was right he was scared for nothing and he could tell there was something she was after but he didn't know what he turned to look at her only to notice she was gone. Umoja ignored her disappearance and immediately resumed his search for Uhuru he had to find her because deep down Kecila said exactly what he needed to hear there was nothing to fear he loved Uhuru and something told him she loved him cruel as she was Kecila knew him despite never meeting him she knew him that wasn't entirely accurate though Kecila didn't know him she knew his situation more than she would ever admit.

Kecila watched Umoja depart she had little doubt he would confess now no lover feared anything more than the death of their love it was a done deal Umoja and Uhuru could seal it the only way lovers could, well that took care of one weakness now back to the business at hand burning the world to the ground in truth it was a waste but Hatari literally asked her to fight the world how could she say no to a such a challenge. Kecila turned away and began moving back towards the Pride Lands but somewhere deep inside her she could hear both his words and hers.

"When has it been attempted"

"Like I said been there done that"

Kecila immediately began pushing the thoughts out of her head they were irrelevant dead and buried in the past. Kecila forced herself to revert to her demon form in an instant the thoughts vanished, maybe she shouldn't of had that conversation, never mind it didn't matter just brought back a few memories and they weren't lies she still remembered him fondly but no point in wallowing in the past it was time to get back to doing what she did best carnage and slaughtered it was the only thing that she ever found comforting and soothing.


	4. Chapter 4

: Finale 4:

Honoring our loss

Simba was resting in the cave he could still feel all the pain in his body and was beginning to think that maybe he wasn't going to make it his whole body was numb he couldn't move was his time coming if so was Kiara ready to step up was Kovu he couldn't really know. Simba felt himself drifting off he could feel the visions coming again what would he discover now he allowed his body to relax as much as he could allowing the visions into his mind only for something to pull him away. What was this who had done that and why Simba found himself in a strange void it was glowing blue he looked all around it and turned to see his father standing in front of him.

"What father what's going why did you bring me here?" Simba asked.

"I brought you here because I had to" Mufasa answered.

"What why?' Simba asked him.

"Simba what are you seeing is very dangerous" Mufasa told him.

"Dangerous how?" Simba questioned, "Simba I pulled you out because I was told to" Mufasa said.

Simba couldn't believe what he was hearing who could possibly have such authority that Mufasa would follow it.

"Who could possibly order you?" Simba said.

"Simba just because I was a great king does not mean I am in control here, I am but one of a legion of kings many that have ascended higher than me" Mufasa told him.

"The great kings themselves fear what I am seeing?" Simba said shocked.

"It threatens our very way of life" Mufasa told him.

"No it's just the past and we can't run from it you taught me that" Simba stated.

"Blast it all Simba I'm trying to save you if you keep going down this path I won't be able to protect you!" Mufasa roared.

Simba was shocked was that really fear in his fathers voice what was going on what were the kings doing? Simba felt himself being pulled away.

"Father what do you mean?!" Simba called out.

"Simba! No not yet I can persuade him, no Simba!" Mufasa shouted.

Simba shot awake what was that was that real it couldn't be what could the great kings possibly fear and if they did that led to another question just what did Mufasa mean when he told Simba he couldn't protect him.

Taka, Nala, Kovu, Kilbali and Kurongu were moving through the barren lands they had been walking for almost two days and Nala and Kurongu's older bodies were beginning to protest. Nala felt like her body was about to collapse but every time she was about to she forced herself to stand ignoring the overwhelming pain in her bones she wouldn't let her weakness control her. Nala was about to collapse again and struggled to keep herself up.

"Nala maybe we should rest" Kovu told her.

"Don't pity me I'm not weak!" Nala said while gritting her teeth in pain.

"He wasn't saying you were but we've been walking for a long time you can't keep pushing yourself" Kilbali said.

"Watch me" Nala seethed while forcing herself to stand again her limbs were trembling.

"What are you trying to prove Nala" Taka asked.

"I don't have anything to prove to you or anyone my family is dead my home ashes and I won't rest until they're avenged!" Nala growled in pain.

"You can't not alone you're not as strong as you used to be" Taka told her.

"I'm every bit as strong as I used to be I've lost nothing I was a warrior then and I'm a warrior now I won't let anything stop me!" Nala roared.

"You don't understand how could you?" Taka told her before turning away.

"All you're going to do is break yourself" Kilbali said told her.

Nala growled while forcing her legs to move she saw everyone else beginning to tire as well.

"You see I'm every bit as strong as any of you we keep moving!" Nala shouted, she continued trying to force herself to move when her legs gave out she tried to force them to stand again but could not.

"Come on get up blast you!" she spat, but it was impossible fine she didn't need to walk to move.

Nala began pulling herself forward the sooner they reached their destination the sooner Nala could lead them she had to get their then she would finally be able to return to being the mighty lioness she once was. She could feel her body giving out it was becoming difficult to breathe Nala pushed it aside she slammed her paw on the hard ground as hard she could she then bit into it a new pain hit her distracting her from the other she then forced herself forward she would not break she was a warrior a mighty lioness because it was literally the only thing she had left, Nala the mother was gone, Nala the mate was gone, Nala the queen, all that was left was Nala the warrior if this failed then Nala was right all along she was completely and utterly worthless.

Uhuru pulled herself along the ground of the oasis it had been days since she set off to find Umoja and still she had found no sign of him was it possible what she saw was merely an illusion she refused to believe that she could feel it in her heart and she wasn't going to turn away now. Uhuru crawled into a cave before allowing herself to collapse she had not eaten anything in days and hadn't had a drink since yesterday she was exhausted it was time to rest she wasn't going to find Umoja if she was dead. Uhuru rested herself against the wall and began cleaning her paw which was bloody from days of walking.

"Where are you?" she asked herself.

"Are you actually alive am I searching for a ghost?" Uhuru said quietly.

"And if you are gone what then? Do I just go on without you find another pride to live in could you go on without me?" Uhuru asked herself.

Uhuru began to wonder other questions if she did find him what if he didn't feel the same what would that mean for them.

"Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself I don't even know if he does love me" Uhuru said.

Uhuru began scraping her claws on the wall what was she doing what did she hope to accomplish.

"This was reckless I threw myself into this without even bothering to consider other possibilities without a direction or plan" she scolded herself.

"Guess I'm still an anarchist but what good can anarchy do me now?" she asked while slicing the wall.

"I'm free" she told herself but then the pain deep in her chest returned that ache in her heart she didn't want to be free.

"What good is freedom if your alone?" she asked herself.

"I don't want my freedom I want Umoja" she finally concluded.

It was true there was nothing Uhuru longed for more than Umoja it was by random chance that they met and they had accomplished so much since which ultimately made her wonder, "we were meant to be" she said, of course this went against her believe of not having a destiny but in this instant Uhuru was actually leaning towards it their meeting was dumb luck yet the Pride Lands wouldn't of survived without it.

"Was it fate, do I even believe fate?" Uhuru asked herself.

"After everything we did what else could it be?" Uhuru said she then placed her paws on her head.

"what am I saying that goes against everything I believe so why would I believe it now?" Uhuru wondered.

She pondered the answer though in truth she knew it she already decided Umoja meant more to her than her belief. Uhuru felt tears falling down her cheeks.

"I would believe it because that would mean we were meant to be together" she said her voice cracking.

"It if we were meant to be that would mean he has to be alive" Uhuru finally concluded it was absurd but it gave her hope she could still feel it he had to be alive and she was going to find him because she didn't care if it went against her belief or not they were meant to be.

Vitani watched the hyena pack from a cave they were eating yet another meal she brought them they seemed to arguing over who would get the first bite apparently this was common among hyenas still Vitani wouldn't tolerate it.

Vitani left the cave approaching them, "what are you bickering about?" she asked.

"Amani wants the first bite but it should be one of the smaller children before the older" a mother hyena said.

Vitani looked at the meal and almost wanted to slap them, "let them both it's huge let the pups eat first the adults can come later" Vitani stated.

"Two hyenas share their meal, they normally take their half and eat separately" a male hyena said.

"Well not anymore now share your meal or I'll just take it and give it to some hyenas more grateful" Vitani said firmly.

The hyenas stopped bickering and agreed to have the pups eat all at the same time. Vitani chuckled they were like squabbling children she remembered when Banzai was like that always fighting with Ed.

Vitani returned to her cave where she saw a hyena pup waiting inside she didn't recognize this one.

"What's wrong?" Vitani asked.

"My mom isn't back yet is she alright?" he said worried.

Vitani sat next to the pup, "you're mother will be fine a hunt can take a while" Vitani told him.

"But I've heard everyone hates us my grandfather heard them say we have no place here" the pup said sadly.

"I'm not going to lie to you the hyenas have a hard time but you have a place here everyone does and not everyone hates you I don't" Vitani told him reassuringly.

The pup smile and gently hugged her paw, "if you're concerned about you're mother I can go find her" Vitani told him.

"No it's alright it's just my dad left and never came back I miss him I don't want to miss my mom" the pup said.

"Hey let me tell you something" Vitani said.

"You don't have to miss them because they're not gone come with me" Vitani told him.

The pup was confused but complied they sat on a hill feeling the wind between them.

"I lost someone I loved too but he never left me" Vitani said while reaching out to the wind.

"What are you doing?" the pup asked.

"I am acknowledging him now you don't have to do this merely close your eyes and feel the elements all around you" Vitani said.

The pup complied he felt the wind the son he could smell the water, "I feel them" he said.

"Now look deep what do you feel around you what does it feel like?" Vitani asked.

"It's so comforting I don't know what it is but it feels comforting" the pup answered.

"That's your dad no doubt telling you he loves you it's around you but more importantly inside you, he lives in you, my lover lives in me, they watch over us, always" Vitani told him.

The pup looked up at her smiling in tears, "we're never alone" he said in tears.

"No" Vitani said while placing her paw on his shoulder.

"Run along now I'll find your mom if she's not back soon" Vitani told him.

"Alright thank you" he told her.

Vitani merely nodded, "never forget what I told you" she told him.

The pup nodded before heading back down to the rest of the pack.

Vitani watched him leave and felt the wind against her again, "it's true I honestly believe that now you and my father showed me and now that child can always know what I know we are never alone" Vitani said.

The wind brushed against her she could feel Kopa could feel him nuzzling her she brushed her head against it and then ran her tongue across it, the wind seemed to become more gentle.

"You felt that didn't you, I know you did because I could've sworn I did I feel alive again I've found something to fight for" Vitani said.

"Then protect it always" Kopa's voice echoed.

Vitani could feel his presence departing but it didn't matter he would never be gone just like Vitani said. Vitani turned her attention back to the pack they had given her something to live for again to fight for and Vitani would she would protect them she would give them a life worth living.


	5. Chapter 5

: Finale 5:

Reunions

Hatari sat near the remains of Pride Rock staring out at the wasteland that used to be the Pride Lands he could hear the remaining animals all cursing his name with hatred and venom, at least they were acknowledging him. Hatari took in their venomous cries he had never heard anyone speak about him with such passion only disregard yet it wasn't as soothing as he thought it would be. Hatari had lived his whole life being nothing but an object to others he was abandoned by his mother and forgotten by his home he was raised as if he were an object rather than a person he ate only what he needed to survive and then was sold into slavery while he was still a cub the things he experienced as a slave the things he was forced to do only to be left for dead the moment he couldn't do them and they always referred to him the same way, you, rat, while his owners literally called him a product. After being regarded in such a way he would think being regarded with any emotion good or bad would be rewarding but their cries didn't satisfy him.

Hatari began wandering the wasteland of ash taking in all the sights many animals had perished during the fire some of them were still laying on the ground others just burned to ash. Hatari crushed an antelope skull under his paw before paying it no heed.

"Monster!" a zebra cried out.

"Murderer" a leopard shouted.

"Devil!" an antelope screamed.

Hatari stopped, considering if he would kill them or not he then continued walking who were they to judge him they didn't go through what he went through and only a few days ago they were prepared to murder a pride full of innocents as far as Hatari was concerned he just rid the world of a bunch of selfish murderers that's all people were that's all they ever were.

Hatari finally stopped and sat near the smoldering pit that used to be the water hole.

"You seem down I would've expected you to be celebrating" Kecila said having literally appeared out of nowhere.

"What for I didn't accomplish anything" Hatari replied.

Kecila looked around the scorched kingdom, "you burned down the home of thousands of inhabitants isn't that the kind of suffering you wanted to visit on the world" Kecila asked him.

"I don't feel any better" Hatari told her.

"If I burned down this entire place for nothing I'm going to be a little annoyed" Kecila told him.

"No you did wonderful mother" Hatari said he hated disappointing her.

"Once again you stayed by me regardless" Hatari told her.

Kecila could tell Hatari was having one of his emotional moments which were to be expected when you lived a life like his, "hm go ahead" Kecila told him.

Hatari buried his face on her chest it felt so comforting.

"I told you when I found you I would never leave" Kecila told him soothingly while running her paw through the top of his head.

This act came to her almost as easily as extracting her claws she had done for so long not to mention she had also done it repeatedly while she was alive, mimicking affection she had spent so much of her life doing it that it may as well be instinct. Hatari brushed himself against Kecila's chest desperately trying to hold the tears back.

"Thank you mother I don't know where I would be without you" Hatari said on the verge of tears.

Kecila knew where he would be a rotting corpse on a tree and then some random scavenger's meal which was to put it bluntly a waste Hatari would give her the most thrilling moment in either of her lifes and she would thank him for that.

Hatari removed himself from her making certain that he wasn't crying anymore, "I'm alright now mother" Hatari told her.

"Good inform me when it's time for our next battle oh and Hatari" Kecila asked softly.

Hatari turned to her only to be knocked to the ground, "don't lie to me" Kecila demanded.

Hatari held his cheek where she struck him, "apologies I know you don't like dealing with this" Hatari told her sorrowfully.

"Then just deal with it don't tell me you did when you most certainly didn't" Kecila said coldly.

Hatari prepared to turn away when Kecila placed a paw on his shoulder.

"You don't have to hide anything from me" she told him her voice filled with affection once more a second later she was gone.

Hatari smiled she may of struck him but not without reason he was wrong to lie, "I love you mother" he whispered.

Hatari heard the animals shouting again, "how could you feel anything for that monster?!" they asked.

Hatari growled at them, "that monster treated me better than anyone else ever did" he told them seething.

He then paid them no heed he didn't know if mother loved him or not probably not but she certainly cared about him more than anyone else did which really wasn't saying much, besides he had to be realistic from the moment he was born it was clear that he was never going to find any genuine love or compassion.

Yatima was closing in on his prey a prey that would surely go a long way in feeding the pack he had been tracking it for some time alongside a female hyena who just wanted to get the hunt over so she could get back to her son Yatima wanted to wrap this up he prepared to strike when he heard a sound coming the zebra looked up it was all the opening Yatima needed he jumped out and immediately went for the throat while his partner took the legs it was over in seconds. Yatima held the kill before turning to the female.

"Get this back to our pack I'm investigating what that sound was" Yatima told her.

"Okay" she told him while taking the kill and leaving Yatima didn't say anything else he just immediately proceeded to his next mission he never was the social type.

Nala, Kovu, Kilbali and Kurongu were struggling to even move yet alone walk,

"How much further is it" Kovu asked.

"Not far only about an hour we should rest" Taka replied.

"No we're so close now" Nala said determined.

"No you've pushed yourself enough too much actually" Kilbali told her.

"Any more and your body will give out" he finished.

Nala wanted to challenge his statement but couldn't she tried to will herself to move but couldn't she hadn't eaten or slept since her home's destruction as well as the death of the her entire family she had pushed her body to it's breaking point and now she literally couldn't even twitch she had no choice but to rest. Kurongu and Kovu also decided to rest.

"It is wise we all regain our strength" Kilbali said.

"So when we reach this place how do you intend to make them trust us great one" Kurongu said completely mocking the last two words.

"Oh I'll have nothing to do with that and by no means could I my job was to get there you'll have to win them over" Taka told them.

"What is this secret" Kovu asked him.

Taka was about to answer when he was cut off by Yatima calling out to them.

"Hey who are you?!" Yatima demanded.

Taka immediately allowed himself to fade if the hyenas saw them their mission would go from difficult to impossible.

Kovu, Nala and Kurongu turned their attention to Yatima, "we are not your enemies" Kurongu told him.

"Kurongu, Kovu, Nala you're alive" Yatima said he then turned to Kilbali.

"I am not familiar with you" he said.

"Just a humble old lion" Kilbali told him.

Yatima ignored him "how are you here?" he asked.

"We escaped the pride lands before they were destroyed" Nala said in pain.

"Destroyed the pride lands are gone" Yatima said in confusion.

"Yes we lost so much we were hoping to find Vitani" Kovu told him.

"I can't trust you with the secret follow me I will then tell Vitani of your presence we will speak then" Yatima told them.

"I will give you two hours to rest then we move" Yatima told them.

He wasn't sure about this the pack was a secret of the highest magnitude and even if Vitani agreed he wasn't certain he would let them in his home.

Vitani was sitting in the cave giving a silent prayer, the pup's mother had returned with the kill and the child was ecstatic to see her Vitani was pleased to see her back as well. Vitani finished her prayer for the hyena family and went back to monitoring the pack she noticed Yatima had returned as well he was much later than his partner.

Yatima caught sight of Vitani and made his way to her cave he noticed the lit torches in it, "any of those prayers for me" he asked.

"Yeah right you don't need nor do you want them" Vitani told him.

"True, we have a situation" Yatima replied.

"hm always business, okay what is it" Vitani asked.

"There are four lions wanting to see you Kurongu, Nala and Kovu and an old lion I don't recognize" Yatima told her.

"They're here how?" Vitani wondered.

"I don't know but they were very close they likely would've found us even if I didn't find them" Yatima said his voice showing a hint of worry.

"Did you let them in?" Vitani asked him.

"I'm not sure I can trust them" Yatima replied.

"Kovu is Kiara's mate and Kurongu is my father while Nala has always been reasonable we can trust them let them in but clear the entrance first I agree that it's best the pack not know they're here" Vitani stated.

"I agree I'll guide them in" Yatima said before leaving.

Vitani was intrigued, what were they here for something was happening and Vitani could only wonder what it was.

Yatima led the four lions lions into the jungle they all took in the sight and were left in complete shock at the sight there were hyenas here they weren't extinct how was this possible? Yatima guided them to the cave where they saw Vitani, she couldn't believe her eyes it really was them, Vitani ran up and embraced Kovu along with her father she then hugged Nala as well.

"My daughter I have feared for you ever since Hatari's crusade" Kurongu told her.

"I'm alright father and I'm happy to see all of you are how did you find this place?" Vitani said.

"Its complicated sis" Kovu told her Kilbali didn't say anything he didn't really know Vitani so this reunion belonged to the other three.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you so what is this?" Nala asked.

"I'll explain as much as I can but know this what you are about to hear you must never repeat except maybe to family" Vitani told them before explaining.

The three lions couldn't believe what they just heard a secret pride of hyenas hidden away for thirty five years Taka wasn't kidding they were in for more surprises though this didn't surprise Kilbali nearly as much.

"So the hyenas have survived I always considered the possibility it is a joyful revelation" Kilbali said.

"So you're going to lead them?" Nala asked.

"I suppose Yatima and myself" Vitani responded.

"Can you handle this Vitani?" Kovu asked her.

"Don't doubt your sister she is much stronger than you realize" Kurongu said.

Vitani smiled at that comment she just caught them up now it was their turn.

"So what happened after Hatari's crusade did Kiara kill him did Umoja and Uhuru get away safely where's Simba" Vitani asked.

Nala and Kovu looked down sadly, "you don't know" Kovu said sadly.

Vitani took in her brothers words what did he mean, "know what, what happened" Vitani asked dreading the answer.

Kovu tried to speak but couldn't find the words so Nala stepped forward.

"This is going to be a lot for you to take in Vitani. Kiara, Simba Umoja and my mother are all dead" Nala told her sorrowfully.

Vitani felt like she had punched in the gut she couldn't believe that it couldn't be true, "they're all dead, no, no they can't be" Vitani said struggling to grasp the reality of it all.

"There's more Vitani" Nala told her.

"More! How could there be more?!" Vitani cried.

Nala could feel her own heart shattering as she was once again forced to accept the reality of her situation.

"I saw all of them die, right before the Pride Lands were reduced to ashes" Nala said in pain.

"What are home is gone too what happened?" Vitani said in a broken whisper.

"The demon came" Nala said quietly.

"The demon what do you mean?" Vitani asked.

"The destruction of the pride lands were the beginning of the apocalypse" Kovu said.

"Wait you mean it was all true we really are facing the end that demon came burned the pride lands to the ground and killed Simba, Kiara, Umoja and Sarafina" Vitani said tears falling from her eyes.

Vitani struggled not to collapse on the floor in grief she then turned to Kovu who was struggling not to cry he lost everything in a single day.

"Oh Kovu I'm so sorry" Vitani told him while comforting him.

"I'm alright Vitani" Kovu told her beginning to sob.

"No you're not you can't hold this in let it out Kovu" Vitani said tears streaming down her face.

Kovu tried to fight it before falling onto the ground sobbing, "K i a oj a Si m ba" Kovu sobbed their names nearly choking on every syllable.

"My wh o le my fam i ly" Kovu struggled to say.

"eve ry th ing I lo ve" Kovu couldn't even speak complete words anymore.

Vitani tried to comfort him but there was nothing she could say, to lose that much was enough to kill someone.

"Kovu, oh Kovu" Vitani sobbed she hated seeing him like this she turned to Nala who she expected to be breaking down herself but instead she merely looked down in sadness how could she control herself after such a loss.

Nala watched Kovu sob into Vitani's shoulder she understood his pain.

"It is unhealthy to hide your pain" Kilbali told her.

"I'm not hiding it I'm just not letting it consume me" Nala replied.

"After what you lost how is it not consuming you?" Kilbali asked her.

"I feel it but now I must be strong like any warrior would be" Nala stated.

"A warrior isn't heartless" Kilbali told her.

Nala ignored him turning her attention back toward Kovu and Vitani she felt their pain and she would cry for it but only after she had avenged them.

"I can not be weak" she said silently.

Kurongu watched as his children wept in sorrow he wanted to say something to them but he didn't know what to say he couldn't help them because any comfort or hope he said would be a lie there was no hope the only hope any of them had was the simple fact they'd be joining them soon. Kurongu could hear weeping coming from somewhere else as well he followed it and was shocked to see Scar sitting alone in the darkness what was he sad about.

Taka hadn't felt pain like this in ages he had never imagined this so many deaths but not hers.

"I shouldn't be sad you lived a long life and I'm dead what's it matter" Taka said struggling to say the words.

"But how can I not be, a part of me still regrets it losing the life we" Taka said painfully.

"Sarafina my Nala" he finally managed to say her name.

"I hope you are at peace you would've waited after everything I did you would've waited" Taka said tears filling his eyes.

"After e everything I did you still loved me" Taka said sorrowfully.

"I know it's way too late but I still love you and I'm sorry for everything" he told her.

He couldn't fight it anymore tears fell from his eyes.

"I know I'll never be worthy of you I never was father was right but I hope that heart of yours purer and kinder than anything I could ever imagine can someday forgive me" Taka said.

Taka bowed his head, "I'll never forget you Sarafina, my Nala" Taka said he then hung his head and sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

: Finale 6:

Confessions

Umoja arrived in the middle of an oasis rain pouring down on him soaking his fur he sniffed around the area but couldn't see much. After his unexpected encounter with Kecila he continued following Uhuru's scent which stopped here yet he still couldn't find any trace of her. Umoja was beginning to wonder if he was chasing a fantasy it had been days and nothing but he was sure she was alive he made certain she escaped the Pride Lands she had to be nearby, Umoja lowered his head in disappointment and continued looking through the oasis maybe there was somewhere she could've took shelter. Umoja moved through the oasis looking up at the stars he remembered watching them with Uhuru he turned and glanced at a pond the area surrounding it was a mess it reminded him of the tree. Umoja turned his attention to a bunch of tall grass and immediately saw flashes of their first meeting. He couldn't get her out of his head he had to find her but the oasis was too big maybe he could get her attention a different way. Umoja sat down near the tall grass but not quite in it, he then raised his head and let out a mighty roar.

Uhuru was resting in a cave when she heard a roar echo across the oasis. It was a lion could it be him why else would a lion roar this late into the night. Uhuru pulled herself up and bolted from the cave forcing her way through the pouring rain soaking her fur she heard the roar again it was near the tall grass she made her way there it had to be him it had to. Umoja roared a third time he looked around and smelled the area nothing he lowered his head in sadness and rested himself on the ground preparing to drift to sleep when his nose caught an intoxicating scent. Umoja bolted up and looked around the intoxicating scent was getting closer without even thinking Umoja began running towards it he also began roaring repeatedly. Uhuru continued following the roars while Umoja continued following her heavenly scent they than at long last caught sight of what they sought.

Umoja and Uhuru gazed at one another they could only partially see each other but they knew, "Uhuru!" Umoja called out to her.

It was him she knew it, "Umoja!" Uhuru called out.

Neither could contain their joy after endless days of searching they had found each other, they ran across the soaked lands running towards one another they finally reached each other nuzzling one another happily. Umoja gazed at Uhuru her features were soaked from the rain her ears perked up she smiled lovingly at him her brown eyes sparkling under the moon the pouring rain only seemed to make her even more beautiful. Uhuru gazed at Umoja whose features were also soaked his not fully grown black mane was drenched as was his gold fur he smiled warmly at her she found herself lost in his green eyes.

"Uhuru I've wanted nothing more than to see you" Umoja told her trying to ignore the tears of joy filling his eyes.

"I've searched everywhere for you how did you find me?" Uhuru asked also trying not to cry in joy.

"I don't know I could just feel it inside you're beautiful form, you're eyes, your scent and I followed it and my heart" Umoja told her softly.

"Your heart?" Uhuru asked confused.

Umoja knew he couldn't hold it back any longer he had to tell her now he wanted to tell her now.

"Uhuru when I saved you I was at death's door and I had to realize what mattered most to me I saw so much different ideals all together but at the heart of it all I saw you" Umoja told her feeling his heart rate accelerate.

"Umoja are you suggesting what I think" Uhuru began to say.

"I'm not suggesting anything" Umoja replied.

"I'm stating, nothing matters to me more than you I've dreamt of you so much, of a life I wanted with you, I don't care what you are or what others think it doesn't change how I feel" Umoja continued feeling like his heart was going to burst from his chest.

"I love you Uhuru it took me a long time to realize it but I love you" Umoja finished.

Uhuru took in Umoja's words and let the tears fall down her cheeks she began to laugh in happiness despite being a hyena Uhuru didn't laugh often.

"And here I was worried how I would tell you" Uhuru said still laughing.

Umoja had never heard her laugh like this before it was a beautiful sound.

"I guess all I can say is I want that too, I feel the same, I love you too Umoja" Uhuru told him.

Umoja felt his heart soar Kecila was right he was worried about nothing all he could do was smile in happiness at her. Uhuru smiled warmly at Umoja who seemed unable to respond to her words.

"Aw come on don't tell me all you're at a loss after that sappy confession" Uhuru joked.

"Sappy" Umoja said pretended to sound offended.

"But touching" Uhuru finished.

"I thought it was romantic" Umoja told her.

"Umoja that was a joke" Uhuru stated.

Umoja turned smiling before pouncing her, "I know" he said pinning her Uhuru seemed to be smirking.

"Something amusing" Umoja asked slightly grinning.

"Nothing just I have a secret weapon you don't" Uhuru said smirking.

"Really what's that?" Umoja asked.

"I think you'll like it" Uhuru said before grabbing his cheeks with her paws and kissed him deeply.

Umoja felt his whole body relaxing he took Uhuru into his arms this time allowing himself to deepen the kiss while stroking her back Uhuru pulled away leaving him desperate for more.

"We should probably get out of this rain" she said.

"I rather like it make's you more beautiful than you already are" Umoja replied.

"Cliché, but sweet" Uhuru told him.

The rain seemed to be dying down there was also a brisk wind it felt good Uhuru decided Umoja was right she wasn't quite ready to go back to the cave.

"I guess it does feel nice" She said while cupping his cheek.

"And it is romantic" she stated.

Umoja smiled down at her, "yeah so comforting no prides or other animals just us and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" Umoja said.

Uhuru and Umoja embraced each other and their muzzles met in a romantic and passionate kiss.

Uhuru had never felt so at peace before in a single moment she had everything she wanted she felt Umoja's paw stroking her back his other one around her waste she wrapped her paws gently around the back of his neck placing one on the back of his head she then brushed her tongue against his muzzle before rather aggressively placing it in his mouth. Umoja felt Uhuru's tongue enter his mouth and for the first time she showed her more hyena nature he felt her tongue exploring every corner of his mouth joining with his she was surprisingly aggressive this kiss a bit more passionate than the last he felt her paw on the back of his head keeping him in place he didn't mind this was paradise he placed his tongue in her mouth and was nearly overwhelmed as her saliva filled his taste buds. Uhuru deepened it further running her tongue on his teeth before brushing it across his muzzle kissing and licking him at the same time she then pulled away leaving a small trail of saliva on his muzzle.

Umoja was gasping for breath still surprised over the experience "whoa" was all he could say.

Uhuru was confused, "what that's just how hyenas express romance" Uhuru told him.

Umoja was surprised to hear that but he was also excited words could not describe how pleasant that was.

Uhuru was still uncertain why was he so quiet. "was that too much?" Uhuru asked.

"No that was wonderful" Umoja said between breaths it really was incredible but it would take some getting used to he had a feeling Uhuru could help with that.

They both felt the rain pouring on their fur it was starting to get a little cold.

"I think it's time we find some shelter" Umoja said.

"I found one I'll show it to you" Uhuru said.

Umoja helped Uhuru up and the two made their way to the cave resting themselves against the wall. Umoja wrapped a paw around Uhuru while snuggling close.

"You warm?" he asked.

"I'm getting there" she told him while snuggling closer.

"Night" Umoja said softly.

"Night" Uhuru replied.

The two kissed gently they then nuzzled each other before drifting off to sleep unaware that the entire time they were together someone else was watching.

Kecila watched Umoja and Uhuru from outside the cave the rain didn't affect her evaporating before it even touched her well that went pretty well for them, of course Umoja was kind of a wimp if he thought that kiss Uhuru gave him was overwhelming, how many times had she left Ahadi near cationic of course he swept her off her feet a few times as well. Kecila saw them sleeping in the cave it was dark and unwelcoming.

"Seriously must I do everything for you" Kecila said annoyed.

With a single extraction of her claw the torches in the cave lit up emitting a somewhat romantic light. Everything seemed fine it seemed she wouldn't have to live up to her promise to kill Uhuru, good she was content after almost a century there was another relationship between a lion and hyena the implications and results should be interesting. Kecila looked at them one more time.

"Oh to be young" she said before turning away and an instant later she was gone as if she had never been there leaving the two lovers in each others embrace, they didn't matter to her anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

: Finale 7:

Abandoned hopes

Kurongu sat alone on a hill gazing at the stars as well as the lands beyond he turned his attention back to the sky normally when he gazed at the sky he could almost feel his beloved Hasara looking down on him knowing that she was waiting for the day he would at long last be worthy. Now he felt none of that he could no longer feel his beloved mate nor could he glimpse his final reward in paradise it was all gone his savior was a lie his whole faith was a joke he felt sorry for all the animals that actually believed in him, there was no paradise, no angels, no Mungu, no hope.

Kurongu tried to turn away from the sky but in the end couldn't bring himself to.

"It's all a lie I know that now" Kurongu said sadly.

"I don't know what I saw that night in the gorge but it wasn't you because I let you go and now I'll never see you because you're not there you never were he never was" Kurongu said in pain.

"What makes you think that's true?" Vitani asked him.

"Believe me it is" Kurongu told her.

"How you told me yourself you saw him" Vitani said.

"It wasn't him it was a former king using his form to manipulate me and I fell for it" Kurongu said sadly.

"A former king who how?" Vitani asked confused.

"You would never believe me" Kurongu told her.

"I speak to my lover everyday despite him being dead, I licked him recently try me" Vitani stated.

"You believe in spirits then" Kurongu said.

"You know I do" Vitani told him.

"What if I told you the Mungu was you're adoptive father?" Kurongu asked.

"Scar how?" Vitani asked confused.

"Don't play games with me father" she said.

"Am I known for my sense of humor" Kurongu asked.

"I still don't believe it why of all of them would it be him" Vitani asked.

"He was the only one who would take action he defied the kings to do so" Kurongu told her.

"That sounds like him, he led you here didn't he?" Vitani asked.

"How would you possibly?" Kurongu wondered.

"If anyone would know Shenzi and Banzai's secrets it would be him dead or not" Vitani answered.

"You are right" Kurongu said.

"But why hasn't he spoken to me we were really close has he forgotten me" Vitani asked in sadness.

"I doubt it he can't show himself here the hyenas despise him that's why no ones seen him" Kurongu explained.

Vitani understood now Scar could never show himself to the hyena pack especially if he wanted their help. She was somewhat happy to hear that her second father had changed and disappointed with her first father rejection of his beliefs.

"I see but that doesn't explain you" Vitani said.

"What are you talking about it explains everything my faith wasn't real" Kurongu replied.

"Says who just because the one you were talking to was an imposter" Vitani stated.

"He was never there ever" Kurongu growled.

"So just because you don't see him means he doesn't exist isn't that what you once insulted us for" Vitani asked him.

"You don't understand to have everything you believe revealed as a lie" Kurongu told her.

"Oh I do, but how can you say you had faith if you just give up in the end" Vitani asked.

"There is no faith!" Kurongu roared.

"You're lost again but I still believe and as you once told me I'll pray for you" Vitani said to her father.

"It won't do any good there's no hope left" Kurongu said.

Vitani didn't say anything she already said everything she could and prepared to leave, "what of the hyenas what do they mean to you" Kurongu asked.

"Few things matter more to me" Vitani said.

"You just met them" Kurongu said.

"I still feel the need to keep them safe that's what I'll dedicate myself to" Vitani told him.

"For redemption is that all they are a chance to redeem yourself as well as your family" Kurongu asked.

"No this isn't about redeeming my soul I'm not a monster I accepted that long ago I will always try to atone for my sins even if I'm not haunted by them anymore that is not why I am protecting them" Vitani stated.

"Why are you then" Kurongu asked her.

Vitani didn't have an answer to that she knew it was not for redemption anymore but she couldn't fandom the exact reason it was just a feeling a need inside of her to protect them.

"I don't know" Vitani answered.

"Then how can you know anything how can you believe anything?" Kurongu asked her sounding desperate.

"Simple my prayer was answered all of them in a way I have no reason to doubt so I won't I believe father, I believe" Vitani answered him feeling more certain than she ever had, she then turned away and left her father.

Kurongu was so confused how could she still believe her prayer wasn't answered the hyenas just survived it was thanks to Shenzi and Banzai that was it but didn't he say people were the ones who made their choice how did Scar counteract anything except that was what Kurongu followed what Scar told him. Kurongu couldn't understand any of it he was beginning to wonder why he was still alive why didn't he die at the gorge why didn't Zira kill him what reason did he have to live beyond that day?

"Why am I still alive it's all meaningless why have I been spared?" Kurongu asked while remembering, remembering what should've been the day he died.

Over twenty five years ago, Kurongu was silently moving through the Pride Lands making his way to a cave a few miles from Pride Rock this is where she hid that murderous monster. Kurongu arrived soon it would be over his pain would be over and he would at long last be in his beloved Hasara's embrace again. Kurongu entered the cave he saw Zira resting on the ground he approached her slowly only for her ears to perk up.

"I don't know who you are but this is the third night you have snuck into my home leave now or I will kill you" Zira warned him.

She really was foolish did she not realize that was exactly what he wanted.

"Kill me, you have already killed me now you're going to finish the job or die" Kurongu said seething.

"You must have a death wish I have no intention of helping with a suicide get out" Zira demanded.

"I'm not leaving either you die or I do" Kurongu said nearly in tears.

Zira lifted herself up clearly this lion was an idiot a suicidal one but if he wanted a fight with her so bad she would grant him it.

"You want me fine, follow me" Zira told him the two of them exited her cave.

"Lead the way murderer" Kurongu told her.

"You think I would just leave my family unintended I just didn't want your corpse in my home" Zira said her voice like a knife.

"Take whatever shot you want than you die" Zira said coldly.

Kurongu extracted his claws and charged at Zira slicing right for her head which she effortlessly dodged.

"That's one" she said harshly.

He thrust his claws right at her chest which she caught and pushed away.

"That's two last chance do you really want to die?" Zira asked coldly.

Yes, yes he did Kurongu charged into her attempting to force her to the ground he then sliced at her throat which she sidestepped her paw than rammed right into his upper chest knocking the wind out of him. Kurongu collapsed to the ground unable to breath.

"That's three so you do want to die well than here's a reminder" Zira told him slashing him around the back while holding his jaw shut she then smashed her paw into one of his ribs before stabbing into them.

"Death is painful a long painful road, you in it for the long haul?" Zira asked her voice like ice.

Zira stabbed him in the ribs again before grabbing his paw and twisting it dislocating his shoulder she covered his mouth while he screamed again, she then dug her claws into his back slowly.

"Do you understand now did you really think I wouldn't make your death incredibly painful?" Zira asked him.

She then removed her paw allowing him to speak.

"Do whatever you want nothing hurts more than what I feel inside" Kurongu cried.

"I know that feeling too" Zira told him tossing him to the ground.

"I thought I recognized you" Zira said.

"What are you talking about?" Kurongu asked.

"Stay away from Kovu and Vitani you clearly couldn't take care of them in your state anyway" Zira said cruelly.

Kurongu rose to his feet in rage, "and you could I've seen you, you'll get them both killed, I've seen your rage you would sacrifice them both if it would bring back you're tyrant!" Kurongu spat.

Zira came at him with murder in her eyes tackling him to the ground and savagely smashing his face in with her paw she then prepared to drive her claws right through his heart.

"Do it!" Kurongu cried.

Zira hesitated she was beginning to understand just who this was it seemed her deceased friend kept some secrets even from her.

"Please kill me let me be with her once more" Kurongu sobbed.

"Hasara" Zira said her voice showing a hint of sadness.

"You killed her you took her from me at least let me join her" Kurongu pleaded.

"I didn't want to kill her she all but made me yes I hurt her but she could've listened to reason, but I did not want her dead" Zira stated she then released her paw picked Kurongu up and threw him aside.

"Get out of my sight" she demanded.

"No don't you understand I came her to die!" Kurongu shouted.

"You sicken me" Zira said.

"You killed my mate is it too much for you to kill me?!" Kurongu asked in desperation.

"You're asking me to murder the mate of one of my closest friends, yes that is too much" Zira told him.

"Please, please, I can't live without her please don't make me" Kurongu begged.

"If you want to join your mate than go do it yourself because I won't" Zira said she then stomped on both of his paws insuring he couldn't attack her she then returned to her cave.

"Get away from my home before I cripple you" Zira demanded.

There was no hope Zira would deny him if he was going to join his mate he would have to do it himself. It didn't make any sense why wouldn't Zira kill him why did the world seem so intent on letting him live.

Kurongu remembered the day well at first he believed it a sign if not for Zira's mercy he would have never gone to the gorge and seen her but now he wasn't sure Hasara was probably just an illusion created by his broken mind. That's all he was broken he had nothing save for his children but with the demon and the apocalypse looming there was nothing they could do they would all die and considering how cruel the world was he would likely watch.

Vitani watched her father with sorrow she never imagined their roles would switch yet here they were he was the lost one she was the one certain. Vitani raised her paw to her chest and closed her eyes.

"I know he has turned away but can you really blame him don't we all make mistakes he is lost as I was I ask you to help him guide him send him a sign, amen" Vitani said before opening her eyes.

She felt the wind against her and embraced it things were getting bad but Vitani wasn't going to descend into despair she had done that once and she would never allow herself to fall that low again no matter what she would never allow herself to abandon hope.


	8. Chapter 8

: Finale 8:

Past reflections

Hatari was staring out towards the borders of the wasteland that was once the Pride Lands he knew they were out there he wondered if they had given up hope yet, if they had they were weak Hatari went through over two decades of suffering before he gave up hope and whatever they were experiencing it was nothing compared to the horrors that he, never mind it didn't matter the eclipse was coming soon the moment that he and his brother were born for their very destinies and soon they would finally fulfill it, soon at long last Hatari would finally matter. Hatari continued hearing the cries and sobs of the other animals, if they were so sad go live somewhere else well at least until Hatari brought destiny to their doorstep again.

He turned his attention toward the animals, "do you even regret what you did?" a male wildebeest asked him.

"No why would I?" Hatari replied.

"How can you be so indifferent to our pain and suffering?" a female leopard asked him.

Hatari burst out at laughing at her comment it started as a chuckle but then it escalated into uncontrollable laughter the rest of the animals stepped away again had he gone insane or at least more insane?

Hatari continued to laugh before catching his breath, "wow you really have lived in privilege haven't you is this the worse thing you endured?" Hatari mocked them.

"You really are a monster" the leopard told him.

Hatari turned to her his face briefly twitched "you don't know what a monster is" he told her, his body then began to slightly twitch what was going through his mind.

"And you can't even imagine what true suffering is, what it truly means to live a life of hell" Hatari said in a near whisper, he could feel the memories flooding back to him he pushed them aside for now.

"Everything is changing the world will soon become something new" Hatari said.

"Soon the eclipse will come again destiny will be fulfilled and the world will change" Hatari said quietly it wasn't clear if he was telling the animals or himself.

"What are you talking about?" the wildebeest asked.

Hatari turned to the animals, "live with the pain accept what is coming or die" Hatari told them.

Hatari then paid them no further heed, "don't tell us how to live our life you butcherer" the wildebeest said.

"Call me what you like" Hatari told them he then left them ignoring some of their comments while embracing others.

"It's still better than before" Hatari whispered to himself he didn't want to remember it but he had no choice he could never forget it.

Over thirty five years ago, Hatari was currently a cub and was walking alongside his pride he didn't understand why they were traveling so far from home he turned to his adoptive father.

"Uh sir" he asked being forbidden to refer to him as anything else.

"This better be good you rat" he responded.

Hatari hesitated not certain he should ask, "speak up or you'll regret it" he warned him.

"Why are we going so far from home?" Hatari asked.

His adoptive father grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dangled him off the ground, "you think it's your place to question me you rodent you'd be dead long ago if not for me you do as you're told and don't ask questions!" he roared.

"Of course sir sor sorry" Hatari whimpered.

"Yeah who do you think are you rat dad took you in after your own mother decided she didn't want you be grateful you're even here" his adoptive brother cruelly said.

"Why do you have to always tell me that?" Hatari sobbed.

"Because it amuses me if you prefer I can entertain myself other ways like with the wasp nest again" his adoptive brother said.

"No just go, go ahead" Hatari said in fear.

He didn't know why they treated him this way and he would do anything to find a new family he was about to get his wish and it would be a lot worse than the first.

Hatari waited while his adoptive father talked with some other lion who was also giving his adoptive father a lot of food, "then we're in agreement" he said.

"It is efficient at his work?" the other asked.

"It's all we use him for if he wasn't well you can probably guess" his adoptive father said.

"Very well you have a good track record we are in agreement" the other lion said.

"Alright hey rat get over here!" his adoptive father ordered.

Hatari obeyed walking up to the two lions, "you summoned me, sir" Hatari said while bowing in submission.

"Yes this Maasi he's going to be you're new family you will do exactly as he tells you understood" his adoptive father commanded.

"Yes sir" Hatari replied.

"Good" he said while leaving.

"Does it have a name?" Maasi asked.

"Does it matter?" his adoptive father said they were the last words he ever heard him say.

Hatari looked up at Maasi, "Thank you for accepting me my name is Hata" he began to say before Maasi backhanded him to the ground he then clawed his back.

"Don't you ever speak unless I give you permission to" he said softly.

"I was just introducing" Hatari tried to say before Maasi threw him to the ground he then slammed him into a wall Hatari painfully picked himself up and stood silently.

"Hm it seems the product is as resilient to damage as I was told good that means I'll have something to vent on during those more difficult days, get moving you" Maasi told him.

Hatari followed him feeling nothing but dread for whatever awaited him ahead it was a wise feeling.

Hatari remembered it clearly as awful as that meeting was it was by far one of the most pleasant memories with that monster it took Hatari a bit to realize he was a slave how does a cub understand that but he caught on eventually though he got a few scars first the memory engraved in his mind.

Over thirty five years ago, Hatari was dragged to Maasi who was resting in a cave the lions dragging him threw him down in front of Maasi Hatari pulled himself up only for one of them to punch him in the gut causing him to collapse another one sunk his claws into his shoulder forcing him on his knees.

Maasi got up and looked down on them, "so the product is a little defective today" Maasi said.

"Yeah he was working just fine and then just fell over like a baby" a lion said.

"Permission to speak sir" Hatari asked.

"Granted why aren't you doing what I bought you for?" Maasi asked.

"I'm just tired I don't have the energy right now, my body hurts" Hatari.

"The product just needs a small reboot give it a jolt" Maasi said.

The lions put Hatari down, a monkey came with a basket there was a small electric eel swimming in it, the lions grabbed his paw and forced it in. Hatari felt a surge of electricity surge in his body he let out a scream of pain before throwing him aside his body was twitching from the electrical shock.

"Leave the product the effect will subside in a few minutes" Maasi said uncaring.

Hatari felt his anger growing, "I am not just a product you sick freak!" he roared.

Maasi looked at him, "uh still defective get him to the pond for some tinkering" Maasi said flatly.

The lions threw Hatari's still twitching form to the ground.

"Well fix it" Maasi demanded.

"There's still a small amount of the energy in it that might shock it a bit" the lion said.

"How do you think we're going to fix it?" Maasi stated.

The lions dunked Hatari into the pond he could feel as the energy in him absorbed the water causing him to thrash and shake violently they pulled him out for a second before doing it again they repeated it almost a dozen times.

"Stop, it can barely feel anything any more" Maasi said while turning to the monkey who was holding a sharp long vine.

"Tinker" Maasi said.

The monkey slashed the vine across Hatari's back who wasn't even expecting it, Hatari screamed in pain as the vine sliced the fur right off his back.

"Keep going it isn't going fix itself" Maasi said.

The monkey swung a second time immediately followed by a third.

"Have a brief lapse between the lashes" Maasi said.

The monkey swung again Hatari screamed in pain when he stopped the monkey swung again and Hatari screamed again.

"Please stop no more" Hatari begged.

"Do it" Maasi said.

The monkey swung again causing Hatari to cry out, "I'm sorry sir I'll do whatever you say please" Hatari cried.

"There see good as new" Maasi said.

He then nodded to the monkey who swung as hard as he could, Hatari's screams echoed out across the lands.

Hatari shuddered at the memory he lied down and ran his paw through his back he could feel where the whip tore away his flesh many times he felt the scars he could almost still feel the sting and if he closed his eyes he could still hear his cub self screaming in agony and worst thing was that was no where near the worse thing they did to him. Hatari ignored the memories that was the best anyone ever treated him if that was what the world was then the world needed to change he would make it change and so would his brother.

 _Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop here for time. Sorry for the rather slow pace right now, but Last Sunset is almost twice as long as Tale of Brothers and Kopa's Burden, so there's quite a bit of built up before the actual grand finale kicks off. Either way what's your opinion of it so far? How do you feel about what has happened with the characters especially Nala and Kurongu. How do you feel about Hatari now that you have seen the horrors he experienced does he seem more justified at least more sympathetic and tragic. What's your opinion on how Last Sunset is going so far feel free to leave me a review about your thoughts, hope you're enjoying it so far. I'll try to update much sooner this time no more than a little over a week. See ya then._


	9. Chapter 9

_Wow it's been so long since my last update and I really don't have an excuse i have just been lazy and for that i apologize that's not a proper way to treat the people reading these stories i write. So I'm back and I'll be making up for the long delay in a big way. The following chapters have a lot to sink your teeth into and will reveal quite a bit more regarding the story. Hope you enjoy it, things are about to speed up pretty soon, thank you for being patient my long absence was unacceptable and I will make certain such a long absence does not happen again. Well sit back and enjoy._

 _: Fianle 9:_

Hardships of a leader

Kiara and Pumba were sitting besides Simba's who was recovering from his injuries.

"I've never seen him hurt this bad" Pumba said.

"Kecila is a monster" Kiara said.

"I still can't believe she's back not a comforting thought" Pumba said.

"She's even worse I don't know how we could possibly beat her" Kiara said.

"Am I really hearing it's hopeless from you" Pumba asked.

"You didn't see it" Kiara said.

"It's not just that you're asking how we fight it since when has that been you?" Pumba asked her.

"Kecila can't be reasoned with" Kiara stated.

"I suppose but you have to have some kind of a plan" Pumba asked.

"I don't have one Pumba I don't have a plan for peace" Kiara told him.

"But that's who you are Kiara" Pumba told her.

"No that's who my brother was who I want to be, Kopa was able to see through all the hatred Zira felt and in the end it was him who reached her I was just the one who exposed it" Kiara said.

"Without Kopa Zira would've never listened to me" Kiara stated.

"You don't know that think about everything you have done we are one that was your dream" Pumba said.

Kiara was tired of everyone giving her sole credit for that.

"No Pumba it was Kopa's dream his words he said them to my father when he literally descended from the heavens all of I've been doing is trying to make his dreams a reality but I don't know if I can because I'm not the pure soul he was" Kiara said in doubt.

"I don't know anyone alive more pure than you" Pumba replied.

"A few days ago I was a brutal killer who attacked my own father would that have ever happened to Kopa or even Umoja?" Kiara said tears filling her eyes.

"You have to lead us Kiara because only you can fulfill this dream" Pumba told her.

Kiara began to cry her form trembling, "how, how can I?" Kiara demanded.

"I couldn't protect my son, my kingdom and now maybe even my father how can I lead an entire world when I couldn't even lead my own family?! Kiara said in tears.

"This isn't my dream and I can't build it, its Kopa's and only he could ever achieve it and I'm not Kopa I'll never be Kopa." Kiara sobbed.

Pumba listened to Kiara the loss of her home and son were still deeply affecting her she couldn't stand being useless just like her mother, however Pumba had no idea Kiara strived to be the successor of Kopa's legacy what an overwhelming task.

"Kiara do you remember what you said to Simba?" Pumba asked her.

"You will never be Mufasa" Pumba said.

"It's the same with you, you will never be Kopa" Pumba told her.

"I don't reject myself Pumba it's just I have to be Kopa because only he could build the world I hope to build he inspired me everything I've done has been from his inspiration it's not my vision it's his" Kiara stated.

"And it's all falling apart and I don't know" Kiara said.

"What to do" Kiara finished.

Pumba placed a hoof on her shoulder, "well don't ask me do I look like a visionary I'm not a leader Kiara but you are you're father is going to be stepping down soon regardless of what happens you're still going to lead and you have to accept that or things aren't going to turn out very well" Pumba told her.

"I know but the pride lands are gone what am I going to lead Pumba?" Kiara asked.

"You know as well as I do you're going to lead something a little larger than the pride lands" Pumba said.

"Can I?" Kiara questioned.

"Guess we'll find out soon and either way I'm sure it will be interesting" Pumba told her.

"I guess so" Kiara said.

"Yeah wow I felt like an old sage, well I am old I'm surprised I remembered some of those things I told you they say memory goes first" Pumba joked.

Kiara chuckled, "yeah thanks Pumba" she said.

"Uh for what?" Pumba asked.

"Really you just told me it" Kiara said.

Pumba smiled then laughed a bit, "a good laugh's important Kiara" Pumba told her before leaving the cave.

"I'm going to get more water and poison the jungle but better that than the cave right" Pumba said.

"Yeah that's much appreciated" Kiara replied.

Pumba left the cave and Kiara turned to her father.

"Dad can you hear me I know I have a lot ahead of me and even more I must do but I'm not sure I can do it alone I need you and mom and Kovu I can't do this by myself I'm not ready to fulfill my place" Kiara told him.

Simba gave no response. Kiara sat beside him she wasn't sure what to do what would Kopa do what would anyone do? She looked down at her father who suddenly began to shake violently.

"Father, father!" Kiara cried while grabbing her dad desperately trying to stop him she opened his mouth and placed a thing of water in it she then pressed down on his back causing his shaking to slow down this was becoming more frequent what was wrong with him.

Simba stopped and Kiara began trying to wake him, "father wake up father!" she called out to him.

Simba opened his eyes and saw a bunch of images in front of them he was then completely sucked into them.

The disorder in the lands was only getting worse and rebellions were becoming frequent and Usawa was the one tasked with stopping them, he didn't know why he was even bothering to listen to the council it was becoming increasingly clear they didn't have the foggiest idea what they were doing. Usawa decided that it was best to stop the rebellions simply because they weren't making things better but rather worse. Usawa made his way through the lands where he saw numerous animals protesting some were threatening to attack the security force if they did that the security force would retaliate and a lot of people would die he couldn't let that happen.

The rebellions and the security force were nearly at each other's throat both sides were only moments away from attacking each other.

"Disperse and return to your homes" the security force said.

"No way you can't just keep us locked up in our own homes" a monkey said.

"The situation has escalated you will remain in captivity until it's dealt with" the security leader said who was a lion.

"But you're not dealing with it where is our food, our shelter" a zebra demanded.

"The situation is being dealt with you will accommodated soon" the lion said.

"You're lying your council has no intention of helping us we are not your slaves" a tiger said.

"Disperse or we will attack" the lion commanded.

"You are not our masters" a cheetah cried.

The security force jumped at them pinning them to the ground while slashing their claws at others the rebels extracted their claws and attack them slashing at their enemies aiming for their chest while attempting to bite their necks.

"You cannot control us we are free!" the monkey cried while striking a soldier with a tree others washed over them while savagely barraging them.

"Enough we tried this peacefully lethal force is authorized" the lion said.

The rest of the security force extracted their claws and bared their fangs one bit the monkeys neck and snapped it while another stabbed an antelope through the chest the other animals began to flee in a panic when two roars shook the area.

Usawa stood across the security force growling in anger he was then shocked to see on the side of the rebels Machafuko what was he doing with them ironically Machafuko was thinking a similar thing. Usawa looked down at the dead monkey with sorrow.

"This" he said while gesturing to the corpse.

"This is not what we do, we are protectors we do not kill" Usawa told his forces.

"Apologies sir they were attacking with lethal intent" the lion commander told him.

"Then we immobilize we never kill a civilian not unless literally every other option has been attempted" Usawa commanded.

"I apologize for the violence this was meant to be a non aggressive protest" Machafuko said he turned to the rebellion.

"What were you thinking attacking the people trying to help you won't solve anything" Machafuko growled.

"Apologies Machafuko they wouldn't stand down" the tiger said.

"I understand but how can they ever trust us with our own lifes when this is how we act?" Machafuko asked.

"Machafuko what are you doing?" Usawa asked.

"Brother I'm doing what we came here to do help these people" Machafuko answered.

"By igniting a revolution causing the death's of others" Usawa responded.

"Where were you during all this?!" Machafuko demanded.

"I stopped my security force from wiping your rebels out!" Usawa shouted.

Machafuko didn't have a counter for that Usawa in the end controlled his followers Machafuko didn't.

"Thank you for stopping them brother you're right this was my mistake I should've better kept track of the others" Machafuko said kindly.

"It's alright I know you would never want this and I didn't authorize lethal force who allowed it" Usawa commanded.

"Sir my orders came straight from the council" the lion said.

"Really" Usawa said in anger.

"You see brother I'm right about them" Machafuko said.

"I already knew you were" Usawa said before addressing the crowd.

"I want you all to know that you're right the council does not care about you they're not doing anything to make this situation better" Usawa said.

"Sir what are you saying this is treason" the lion said.

"Then take me in" Usawa challenged.

The lion considered it for a moment before kneeling in submission, "they sent me out here with barely a reason you have fought beside us since the beginning" he said.

Usawa turned away from him, "I agree things need to change and I will approach the council to ensure they do until I return not one soldier will lay a paw on any rebel those who do will answer to me!" Usawa stated.

"Anyone who harms a soldier in any way will be cast out of our family I'm sorry but you will leave me no choice!" Machafuko stated he then turned to his brother.

"I hope you know what you're doing brother" he told him.

"Yeah me too" Usawa replied.

Usawa entered the councils cave once more hopefully one of the final times he looked up at the male cheetah, a female zebra, a male tiger, a male elephant and female snake.

"Why have you returned Usawa is the situation under control?" the cheetah asked.

Usawa really despised them, "wow you're so detached that you don't have the foggiest idea what is happening to answer your question both sides nearly killed each other if not for once again both my and my brothers interferences" Usawa said bluntly.

"Watch your tone lion" the Zebra said.

"You clearly have no useful information be gone" the tiger said.

Usawa was done listening to them, "no what would've you accomplished without us all you would have is multiple wastelands of chaos?" Usawa stated.

"You will get on your knees and beg our forgiveness this instant!" the cheetah said.

"Or you'll what who else can handle these situations you're helpless without us" Usawa told them.

"You are right Usawa" the female snake said.

"What are saying?" the elephant asked.

"We have done nothing Usawa single handily prevented a massacre we have no right to be commanding him or his brother" the snake said.

"You actually see it" Usawa asked shocked.

"We cannot step down this is our right" the tiger said.

"No, Usawa I actually wanted to help but things never went as easily as I thought they would I wanted to make a difference but couldn't admit what any of us needed to" the snake said.

"And what was that?" the female Zebra asked.

"That we had no idea what we were doing Usawa I hereby step down" the female snake said.

"Well we won't we do not take orders from a lion" the cheetah said.

"Then you can manage this without us" Usawa said before turning to leave.

"Wait what are your demands" the elephant asked.

Usawa turned to them finally they could start getting results, "nothing just let us do our job unhindered relinquish all military command to my brother as well as myself that is all" Usawa told them.

"No that cannot be all if you are to lead you must truly become a leader" the female Zebra said.

"Once we step down what of the future of lands we've brought to order" the cheetah asked.

Usawa pondered it they couldn't abandon them and leaving a citizen in charge would not be wise an idea formed in his head he knew how to maintain order as well as bring peace between both sides the only question is would Machafuko accept it.

Simba was becoming increasingly interested in what was unfolding before him what was the solution Usawa had and what would it bring Simba delved deeper into the memories releasing a burst of spiritual energy.

Hatari was sitting at the borders when he detected a burst of spiritual energy, he recognized it the same energy he sent into Simba four years ago Hatari locked in on it allowing their minds and energies to link like they did many years ago and then a moment later Hatari joined Simba in the memory.

Usawa arrived back at the land where the two forces were standing off waiting for his return he signaled the troops to stand down turning to the rebels.

"Machafuko may I see you please" Usawa asked.

"Of course brother but why?" Machafuko asked.

"Things have changed more than either of us could ever imagine" Usawa answered.

Machafuko met with his brother right outside the lands borders.

"The council stepped down" Usawa told him.

"What I didn't want them to step down merely take responsibility" Machafuko said.

"So did I it was unexpected they have left all their forces in our hands" Usawa told him.

"What for?" Machafuko asked.

"To maintain control of the kingdoms we saved" Usawa answered.

"Kingdoms?" Machafuko asked.

"Yes all the lands will be united under a single ideal governed by one of the very soldiers who protected it" Usawa told him.

"A lion a leader we're not leaders brother" Machafuko replied.

"That's a lie brother and you know it you're leading an army right now so am I we have always been leaders we are protectors now we will guide and protect them" Usawa stated.

"We?" Machafuko said.

"You and I we will act as the central leadership between the other leaders" Usawa explained.

Machafuko was appalled by what his brother was suggesting "you mean we will rule over other peoples lifes" Machafuko said in disdain.

"What no we will lead them guide them just like we are now" Usawa reasoned.

"When they're stabilized we should leave them to live however they want" Machafuko retorted.

"And what allow them to fall into chaos again?!" Usawa countered.

"It's their choice they will learn" Machafuko stated.

"No they won't we leave them to lead themselves and everyone here will die they can't be trusted to lead themselves they're incapable of it!" Usawa shouted.

"And who would lead them you how would you lead them what if I they defy you what then lock them up what laws are truly needed how long before your protection is tyranny?!" Machafuko demanded.

"That's why I need you brother you understand freedom more than anyone" Usawa said.

"No I will not be a part of what is essentially a mass enslavement and if I did how long before I too became lost in it power corrupts brother and none are above it" Machafuko explained.

"And you would have me risk everything falling into chaos when instead I could take everything we've done, take those lost lands and finally rebuild them no brother I am not turning away and letting everything we've done be for nothing!" Usawa stated.

"And I won't let the freedom of these people be sacrificed and I'll oppose anyone who threatens it even you" Machafuko told him.

"Brother I'm not your enemy I'm just doing what I think is right" Usawa tried to reason.

"You're not my enemy and we both are doing this for the same reason but unfortunately we're on different sides" Machafuko told him.

"We both believe ourselves the hero and unfortunately history will remember one of us as the villain" Machafuko said while reaching his paw out in respect, Usawa accepted it.

"No I vow when this over I'll make certain history remembers you as the hero you are" Usawa vowed.

"As will I brother at least I'll try" Machafuko told him.

The two brothers than embraced and hugged each other they then shook paws respectfully.

"Good luck brother" Machafuko told him.

"I wish you well" Usawa replied.

The two brothers then parted each heading to their respective sides the conflict would soon begin the conflict that very much defined much of life unity and peace vs. freedom and choice.

Simba found himself back in the void of memories, "what no there has to be more I have to understand what this all means how does it connect to what's happening now?" Simba asked.

"So many questions so little time" he heard a voice say he couldn't be here Simba turned to see Hatari standing from across him.

"Hello Simba" Hatari said.

"Hatari how are you here?" Simba asked shock.

"Do you remember when I sent you the messages from mother when I did that our minds crossed that energy is still there so when you use it I can access it" Hatari explained.

"Why would you care about what I'm seeing?" Simba asked.

"Quite the fascinating story isn't it a clash between brothers with conflicting ideals isn't that a common occurrence these days" Hatari said.

"It's linked to us" Simba realized.

"I don't know how but it's linked to us" Simba stated.

"How could that be I wouldn't think you were the supernatural type" Hatari mocked.

"You know don't you, you already know how their story ends" Simba said.

"I've known for a long time Simba I always did have a dislike for kings and governments it was the one thing the society and I agreed on" Hatari said.

"What do you know?" Simba demanded.

"Simply put everything I don't care for this story Simba because I already lived it" Hatari stated.

"What how?" Simba asked confused.

"Oh why explain when I can once again show" Hatari answered while passing his thoughts into Simba.

Simba saw the images of the two forces battling he saw chaos consume the lands he saw the anarchist claim pride rock he then saw the two brother battling as a massive eclipse turned the sky red the images then switched perspective up to now all the images had been through Hatari's point of view then it panned out revealing that Hatari was seeing through Machafuko's eyes.

Simba's eyes jolted open he stared at Hatari more shocked than ever, "you, Machafuko you're him reincarnated" Simba said in shock.

"Yes now just as it happened a thousand years ago I will once again do battle against my brother to determine the future of this world" Hatari told him.

"The apocalypse it was all to throw the world into chaos so that we alone could determine it's fate to recreate history" Simba realizing his position as well.

"Yes that is what mother was meant to do and the eclipse is coming again soon then just as it was long ago the world will change" Hatari stated.

"But why this is meaningless it happened long ago you Machafuko it's all in the past" Simba told him.

"I am Machafuko it is who I truly am this lion is merely an illusion I will always be him no matter how many times I live" Hatari concluded, he then began to fade.

"Soon you will understand the truth as well Simba" he said as he faded away.

"Hatari wait!" Simba called out.

"Oh don't worry Simba we'll be meeting again very soon or I'll burn your jungle to the ground the choice is yours" Hatari said and then he was gone.

Hatari opened his eyes and smiled, "you seem satisfied dear" Kecila said having appeared behind him.

"Everything's proceeding perfectly mother I just detected Simba's location thanks to that little mental link we once shared with each other" Hatari said smiling.

"Does that mean I can finally have a fight?" Kecila asked.

"Of course mother I promised no less shall we bring that battle to Simba shall we pay my brother a visit?" Hatari asked.

"Oh yes dear I hope they put up a better fight this time" Kecila said.

They began moving towards the jungle Hatari felt his excitement growing it was coming soon their destiny.

"Soon brother soon you will see it as well and we will fulfill our destinies" Hatari said smirking.

Mufasa was witnessing Simba's journey as well as Hatari's discovering of it his son was in danger.

"They know where Simba is hiding we have to take action immediately!" Mufasa said worried.

"That is not your mission your mission is to convince him" the kings told him.

"He's my son I have to help him I won't stand idly by!" Mufasa thundered the kings held him in place.

"We will deal with saving Simba you will continue trying to persuade him" the king said.

"And if I can't?" Mufasa asked.

"I don't know my son I'm not certain about any of this" King Ahadi told him.

Mufasa wasn't sure either he was well aware that their entire legacy was at stake but he wasn't sure how Simba could be part of the threat he was a great king how and why would he ever threaten their legacy.


	10. Chapter 10

: Finale 10:

The coming battle

Umoja woke up to find Uhuru nuzzled up to him it reminded him of a memory many years back then he would of found her proximity uncomfortable now there was nothing he found more welcoming. He leaned down and gently nuzzled her which caused her to stir she then opened her eyes.

"You're not very subtle with romance are you?" Uhuru asked him while yawning.

"Did I wake you sorry?" Umoja said.

"I'll get you back for it later so what do we do now?" Uhuru asked.

Umoja pondered the question they were finally together but now what do they do with it what kind of life did they build?

"I suppose we just go back" Umoja asked.

"Then what, are the pride lands even still around after what Hatari did?" Uhuru questioned.

"I don't know but we have to at least go back to our families" Umoja said.

"You're family, mines gone" Uhuru said sadly.

"What but your mother" Umoja began to say.

"My mother's dead!" Uhuru spat.

Umoja had not anticipated this he thought his near death had bought them enough time to escape.

"What but I thought I bought you enough time" Umoja said shocked.

"It didn't my mother held them back she died for all of us" Uhuru said sorrowfully.

Umoja felt bad he didn't mean to bring up something so painful, "Uhuru I didn't know I didn't mean" he began to say before Uhuru held up her paw.

"I know you don't have to apologize" Uhuru told him.

Uhuru pushed the painful thought of her mother's death out of her head she didn't want to think of it right now.

"So we find your parents your pride then what, how?" Uhuru asked.

"I don't know they obviously fled the pride lands maybe they're at Kilbali's pride" Umoja said.

"They were but not anymore Hatari tracked them there" Uhuru replied.

"Darn it then where would they go" Umoja wondered.

"Is there anywhere special to your family somewhere that would be easy to hide maybe even find some allies?" Uhuru asked.

The answer hit Umoja like a brick there wasn't any guarantee they were there but it was surely a possibility.

"The jungle in the outlands my grandfather lived their in exile after his fathers death it became a common vacation spot for our family" Umoja said.

"Is it easy to hide there?" Uhuru asked.

"You can't find anything without searching the entire jungle unless of course you know your way around" Umoja stated smiling at the last statement.

"It's better than nothing let's give it a shot" Uhuru said.

Umoja nodded while Uhuru looked down uncertain, "what's wrong Uhuru?" Umoja asked.

"What are we going to say?" Uhuru asked.

"What?" Umoja replied.

"How are we going to justify us it's never happened not successfully anyway." Uhuru said.

"There's nothing to justify Uhuru I believe you and I were simply meant to be" Umoja replied.

"In more ways than one I suppose" Uhuru said.

"What do you mean Uhuru?" Umoja asked.

"Nothing let's go find your family" Uhuru stated.

"Sure" Umoja said though there was a hint of concern about what Uhuru said something was bothering her and he would have to ask her about it and he would as soon they reached the jungle regardless if anyone was their or not.

Uhuru meanwhile was deep in thought over Umoja's words they matched her own it also counteracted her belief of life Uhuru never believed in destiny being an anarchist she had changed so much once she despised royalty now she was in love with one, how much more would things change more and more she found herself going further from her original ideals and if she truly intended to marry Umoja she would have to go even further the problem was Uhuru was almost certain she wasn't fit for that role but there was no choice Umoja would be king and so long as they remained together she would be his queen. Uhuru could barely comprehend the thought of her becoming royalty she didn't even remotely understand their way of life and could never be an even descent queen it didn't help that she didn't want to be.

Taka was waiting in a dark abandoned cave when the wind spoke to him he recognized the voice his most devoted follower she was also much more.

"You bring news of the kings" Taka told her.

"They are becoming worried about Simba" Zira told him.

"I knew he still lived Mufasa has not persuaded him yet?" Taka asked.

"Simba is trusting the visions he is receiving but they have already betrayed him" Zira said.

"How?" Taka asked blankly.

"Hatari exploited them and now he has located Simba's hiding place" Zira stated.

"Let me guess the kings knew all along and are only now telling me" Taka said not bothering to hide his irritation.

"This is your mess, if only I had been their before I would've never let you do it" Zira said in near disgust.

"It probably would've killed our relationship on the spot" Taka said with regret.

"I wouldn't go that far my love you thought that with the gorge as well" Zira said while gently cupping his cheek.

"It was wrong I condemned that cub to so much never mind the blood spilled to insure Sarabi believed him dead" Taka said in self loathing it really was his most appalling crime.

He had always anticipated the possibility that Sarabi and Mufasa would just have another cub this was one of the factors that led to his final decision to kill him but the second cub that would be tricky. First he tracked down a lion with a similar appearance to Mufasa and then found a lioness in the pride who looked similar to Sarabi he then had his rogue impregnate her only a day after Mufasa and Sarabi's romantic night he monitored them consistently in order to better prepare himself the rest was easy after the stampede Sarabi stopped taking proper care of herself slowing her cubs development much like he anticipated he also used a few remedies to accelerate the other one and soon the cubs births were only hours apart he drugged Sarabi unknowingly during the cubs birth and took it he then switched it with the other cub to make Sarabi think he was a stillborn he then removed the lion and the lioness from the equation and left the cub to a slave trade he would've removed him more permanently but decided it was too risky to directly spill his blood it didn't matter he certainly wouldn't ever come back, still he recognized the cub for the threat he was and gave him a name that represented that perfectly Hatari AKA threat or danger.

The crime still disgusted him to this very day he murdered a new born cub it was disgusting it was one of the reasons he still hadn't accepted his place among the kings he didn't deserve it.

"I never deserved any of the beautiful life I was given and I never deserved your forgiveness or love" Taka said in self loathing.

"That wasn't your choice I stood by you then as I do now" Zira told him.

Taka would always wonder how two wonderful and beautiful lionesses ever loved a monster like him but for now he would have to ignore it he had a mission.

"Where is Simba?" Taka asked.

"He is hiding in the jungle the very same one he hid in the first time" Zira told him.

"How original" Taka said sarcastically.

"I'll protect him the best I can" he finished.

"Your mission is to deal with Kecila and Hatari and you will need Simba for it but his protection is not why you were sent" Zira stated.

"I have to save him after all I put him through after all I put everyone through I have to save all of them I have to!" Taka said in desperation.

Zira smiled warmly at him placing both of her paws on his cheeks, "it is time for you to let go of your self loathing Taka forgive my love" she told him before kissing him passionately.

Taka couldn't move he couldn't respond he could swear he could hear his heart despite not having a heart beat. Zira released him and then an instant later she was gone. Taka took a moment to relish the feeling, the feeling of her love he always wondered how on earth he could've ever chosen between the two of them he was the luckiest lion imaginable for even having the choice at all. Taka turned his attention away from his emotions and began forming his next plan hopefully this one wouldn't hurt anyone Taka had done enough of that, more than enough.

Kovu, Nala, Kurongu, Kilbali, Yatima and Vitani were all gathered in a cave wondering what there next action would be, Kovu was still sulking in sorrow over his loss and in truth didn't really care what their next action was. Nala was sharpening her claws on a rock preparing for when the next battle came she seemed impatient wanting nothing more than to tear her way through the battlefield and feel whole again, the other two lions were waiting for the arrival of Taka who would certainly have some information.

Vitani watched the lions wondering, "we can't just stay here we have to take some kind of action" she said.

"I agree enough hiding let's take our army and bring this fight to them" Nala said.

"Army as that what you see our clan as your personal soldiers?" Yatima asked in anger.

"They're not an army Nala few of them even know how to fight" Vitani said.

"You are a warrior Vitani how can you not even be bothered to train them" Nala asked.

"They're not soldiers we were tasked with protecting them keeping them safe not sending them out to the battlefield!" Yatima shouted.

Vitani wasn't sure Yatima was right they were meant to protect the hyenas but that task would be easier if the hyenas could protect themselves.

"You seriously think we shouldn't show them at least how to defend themselves?" Vitani asked Yatima.

"They don't need it they're safe, they're secluded" Yatima replied.

"So you raise them to be cowards!" Nala growled.

"Nala this is my clan I'll handle this" Vitani told her.

"They are not your clan you are not one of us you are just a protector" Yatima told her.

"Do you know how many have come to me for help already I'm not a hyena but I am a part of them" Vitani stated.

Yatima took in Vitani's words and there was a truth to them she had helped quite a lot already.

"Maybe I was out of line there but there is no need to train them" Yatima told her.

"They can't stay here forever they've been given a second chance and now we can redeem their name and give them a place in the great circle" Vitani reasoned.

"No we can never be accepted we were wiped out for the actions of but a few we reveal ourselves it will happen again" Yatima said.

"They're staying here where I can keep them safe" he concluded before leaving the cave his decision was final.

Vitani was disappointed with his choice and did not believe it she too wanted to keep them safe but not like this.

"He fears escalation" Kilbali said.

"What" Nala asked, "the escalation of violence so long as they don't know violence they can't fall back into it" Kilbali explained.

"I understand that" Vitani said.

"That's absurd violence is basic instinct even if you try to cut them off from it they will learn it anyway the hyenas have never been anything but violence for over a century what makes you think that will change abandon you're idealistic hope" Kurongu spat.

"I was a killer once I changed anyone can you once believed that" Vitani told him.

"I'm not a fool anymore" Kurongu said.

Vitani turned away from her father she believed the hyenas could be more than they were before and she would prove it to everyone who thought they were filth.

Nala, Kilbali and Kovu were the only one's remaining in the cave, "we need them regardless what Vitani thinks" Nala said.

"You see everything physically now not everything can be resolved with strength" Kilbali told her.

"He's right Nala we've seen Kecila's power there's no way we'll defeat her with force" Kovu finally spoke up.

"Then how do we?" Nala asked.

"I don't know what but maybe you are right about us needing the hyenas" Kovu said.

"You see an alternative way they can aid us?" Kilbali said.

"They were Kecila's army maybe by using her own kind against her we could break her resolve" Kovu said.

"That won't work Kecila doesn't care about her kind" Kilbali stated.

"Then it's all up to Taka then" Kovu said.

"What can he do?" Nala asked.

"I don't know but I think there's more going on Kurongu said without the aid of gods we couldn't win and I think that's exactly what Taka can provide" Kovu said.

"Use his link to the kings that might just work" Nala replied.

"Taka's link to the kings if properly used could perhaps seal her again and he's probably counting on that" Kilbali said.

As the three of them continued piecing together their plan Taka appeared before them.

"I see we think alike so now that you know what to do and that all the pieces are in place it's time to put our plan in action" Taka said.

"We would have to surprise them" Kovu said.

"Yes I know where they are going listen carefully" Taka said he then told them the mission he had received.

Kiara dumped another basket of water into Simba's mouth keeping him hydrated. He hadn't said anything in over a day and barely responded to anything either. Kiara was beginning to worry she dumped a thing of water on his forehead he wasn't getting better Kiara was beginning to wonder how much longer he was going to make it.

"Pumba bring me those remedies" Kiara ordered.

"Got it" Pumba said while carrying some plants he squeezed the flower extracting the liquid which he placed in the water along with some dust he then dumped it in Simba's mouth.

"He's not getting better" Kiara said worried.

"He received a lot of injuries we've done all we can" Pumba told her.

"Are you telling me my father's going to die!" Kiara said in panic.

"Kiara it's up to him now" Pumba told her.

Kiara struggled not to cry this couldn't happen not after how desperately she tried to save him.

Simba opened his eyes and saw Kiara and Pumba looking down on him Kiara looked on the verge of tears while Pumba looked depressed he tried to move only to find he didn't have the strength.

"I've been in more comfortable positions" Simba told them jokingly.

"We tried to find the best cave I know this one well I stayed in it for a few days" Pumba replied.

"Really all day well if that's the case the air might be the reason for my delayed recovery" Simba joked.

"The air is perfectly clean, outside however" Pumba replied smiling.

"Right stay in here forever" Simba responded.

"Not the best form of leadership dad" Kiara said fighting her sorrow.

"I think I'll be retiring soon" Simba told her.

"Dad you can't who would?" Kiara asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that there is a strong leader right in front of me" Simba said while staring up at his daughter.

"Dad no I'm not ready Kovu's not ready" Kiara reasoned.

Simba chuckled while reaching up for Kiara ignoring the pain it was starting to become a little painful to breath.

"I can see it, the strong and wise leader, she has always been here, when she united the two prides when she set out to unite the world when she chose mercy instead of revenge" Simba told her his voice was beginning to sound weak.

"You brought me back, don't, don't you s see" Kiara began to cry.

"I can't do this w without y ou" she said tears forming in her eyes.

Simba smiled warmly at her forcing himself to move again placing his paw beneath chin he then wiped one of her tears away.

"You never needed me, I needed you it was you Kiara you inspired me you helped me become who I was" Simba told her.

"Was" Kiara said in fear and sorrow.

"n, no y ou can't" she sobbed.

"Hatari knows I'm here he wants me you need to leave take Pumba and go find everyone else" Simba said.

"I'm not gonna leave you" Kiara cried quietly.

"You never did, but this is my fight Hatari even said if I wasn't here he would destroy the whole jungle no one else should die for me enough have already" Simba said before coughing from the pain.

"So you die to atone I won't allow that I won't l et you die" Kiara sobbed.

"This isn't about me there is too much at stake you must lead them now Kovu must rise the world needs someone to guide them someone pure and kind and compassionate, Kiara it needs you" Simba told her while smiling warmly.

He then forced himself to move again reaching up and hugging his daughter which Kiara returned.

"You have made me so proud Kiara" Simba told her tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"I love you Kiara" Simba said while hugging her tighter as if he would never see her again which was becoming increasingly more likely.

"I love you too dad" Kiara said in tears.

Simba felt his whole body weakening he released her and collapsed to the ground darkness consuming his vision.

"Dad!" Kiara cried while running over trying to lift him up.

"Get up!" Kiara screamed.

"Come on dad wake up!" Kiara cried while trying to move him.

"G o Ki ar a" Simba choked out.

"I'm not leaving you" Kiara said in a broken whisper.

"This isn't how the story's going to end!" Kiara said determined she then using all her might lifted Simba up.

"Pumba help me!" Kiara commanded.

Pumba immediately rushed to her and supported Simba, "I've got him"Pumba told her.

"Are you prepared to sacrifice this place for him?" Kiara asked.

"For a friend always" Pumba said without doubt they then began moving through the jungle dragging Simba along.

Taka finished his report to Kovu, Nala, and Kilbali.

"Simba's alive and Hatari knows where he is!" Nala shouted.

"Kiara's alive too" Kovu said in shock.

"Apparently they are hiding in the jungle I have little doubt Hatari and Kecila will be their soon" Taka told them.

"Then we have to go now!" Nala cried.

"I'll rally Vitani and anyone else" Kovu said before running down.

"I'll aid him Kilbali come with us" Nala demanded.

"You sound like a queen" Kilbali told her.

Nala growled at him, "I am a leader and a warrior I lead this army now fall in line!" Nala commanded.

"We're not some dictatorship Nala and you cannot be leader so long as you deny you are queen" Kilbali stated.

"What am I queen of my kingdom is gone my right to lead was a sham I am a military commander that is who I am" Nala told him.

"If that is what you believe lead the way" Kilbali said disappointed.

"I cannot be seen here when you have everyone meet me at the jungle" Taka told them before vanishing.

Vitani listened to Kovu's story and was shocked to hear the truth.

"They're both alive!" she said in shock.

"Yes but we don't have much time if Kecila and Hatari get there before we do they won't stand a chance" Kovu told her.

"Understood" Vitani stated.

Kurongu overheard their conversation and decided he might as well join them what did he care if he died what did anyone.

"I'll join you as well" Kurongu said.

"Why would you do that father?" Vitani asked.

"This is our only chance to stop this, death is worth the risk" Kurongu stated.

"The risk is it even a risk to you?" Vitani asked.

"What does it matter?" Kurongu said.

"Are you truly that lost how can life not matter" she asked.

"Vitani we need him" Kovu said.

"Alright I'm ready when you are" Vitani said.

They were preparing to leave when multiple hyenas ran up to Vitani, "where are you going" a teenage male asked.

"I have to help my family with something" Vitani answered.

"When will you be back?" a little girl asked.

"I don't know" Vitani answered.

"What do you mean will you be back" a small boy asked.

"I don't know" Vitani said not wanting to lie.

The young hyenas all grabbed onto her desperately.

"Don't go please" one said.

"Stay here with us" another said.

"I can't what I'm doing I'm doing to protect all of you" Vitani said.

"But what if you die?" the teenage male asked.

"She won't be gone just feel the elements around you and what's inside" the hyena pup Vitani comforted said.

"She'll always be their like everyone who didn't come back" he told them.

"She lives in us" he finished.

Vitani smiled at him and turned to the rest "it's true" Vitani told them.

"Where are you going?" Yatima asked having arrived.

"She might not come back convince her to stay" the little boy said.

"What your duty is to protect this pack" Yatima said.

"I am what Hatari does threatens us all we can't keep hiding here what happens when someone discovers us we can't keep them protected this way" Vitani told him.

"It's worked up to this point" Yatima said.

"No I'm going if I have to risk my life so be it" Vitani said.

A large group of hyenas stepped in front of her, "if you're going we're going with you" the one furthest in the front said.

"You are not ready for this I won't endanger you" Vitani told them.

"we can fight and we're not letting you leave alone" the back one said.

"Fine I won't control your fates" Vitani said.

Yatima was furious, "no they are not ready for this I forbid anyone to leave!" he roared.

"You can't control their lifes if things are to change they must unite with the world not hide from it" Vitani stated.

"You're going to undo everything I've done no one is leaving!" Yatima shouted.

"You can't force them to stay if she were here would Shauku be trapped here as well?" Vitani asked.

"Don't you dare bring up my sister she died for you I stood up for you and it resulted in her death!" Yatima roared.

"She made her choice as I did I as did everyone" Vitani said.

Don't do this Vitani I don't want you to" Yatima begged.

"We must protect them but we must also let them forge their own path" Vitani stated.

"You really are serious about this" Kovu said.

"That was an inspiring Vitani you would've made a strong queen" Nala told her, Vitani said nothing.

"We must hurry there is no time" Kovu said.

The five lions and couple dozen hyenas departed the hidden sanctuary.

Kilbali approached Nala from behind who had a look of determination on her face, "I have a question for you Nala you are so certain a warrior is who you are so what will your answer be if that fails" Kilbali asked her.

Nala didn't have an answer to that because there literally wasn't one to it.

Yatima watched them depart Vitani's words burned into his mind he turned to a memorial he made, "is she right sister would you have felt like a prisoner here?" he asked.

"I was really hoping you would be here you were always better with people than I was the truth is I know Vitani has a point but I can't risk it happening again" Yatima said.

He turned to his clan who were waiting for him to say something, she was right he hated to admit but she was right and a couple dozen of their brethren were out there.

"Wait here I'm going after them do not leave until one of us returns" he ordered before leaving the hidden jungle and following their trail he was tasked with protecting them and he would, all of them hyena and lion.

 _Well that chapter was mostly set up for what is to come but I'm guessing it did rile a few feathers so to speak. Can Kiara save Simba, will the plan against Kecila work, what of Umoja and Uhuru where will they figure. What awaits our heroes in the battle ahead these answers will come, well actually now didn't think i would leave you hanging after that absence, get ready the next chapter is insane._


	11. Chapter 11

: Finale 11:

Well it's been quite a long build up but you're finally here everything Last Sunset has been building to up to this point. As you no doubt notice the chapter literally doesn't have a name. This is due to the massive nature of the chapter (And make no mistake this chapter is a game changer) i really didn't know what kind of name would actually fit. So for anyone thinking Last Sunset has been too slow fear no longer as this is probably one of the single most intense battle scenes I have ever done in this saga. Hope it leaves you on the edge of your seat.

Hatari and Kecila were nearing the jungle both eager for the battle that was coming.

"Are you certain this won't be too easy?" Kecila asked.

"Trust me mother when I was talking with Simba I sensed the kings watching they have already taken action against us I believe they will send the fight you desire" Hatari told her.

"Good because I will be most disappointed in you if this does not satisfy" Kecila said.

"I won't fail you mother you've never failed me" Hatari told her softly.

Kecila took in his words and found them pathetic but she appreciated his loyalty and devotion but now for the fun part.

"I believe we should make our presence known" Kecila said while smiling sadistically, she then reverted into her demon form and unleashed a massive inferno of fire that began burning down the jungle in front of them.

Hatari smile, "now you have no where to hide" he said satisfied he and Kecila then entered the jungle both relishing the carnage around them.

Umoja and Uhuru raced to the jungle only to already find it in flames.

"They must already be here" Uhuru cried.

"With an army from the looks of it" Umoja replied.

"They don't have an army Kecila did all that herself" Uhuru told him.

"No way there's no way" Umoja said in shock.

"She's not human anymore" Uhuru stated.

"We need to hurry if those two are here then it must mean the others are" Uhuru told him.

"Right let's go" Umoja told her.

He turned to her and could tell she was scared he was scared too, he gently took her paw in his own he then released it and let his tail intertwine with her much shorter one they then took off running into the jungle they had to find everyone before Kecila and Hatari did.

Kiara and Pumba dragged Simba through the jungle desperately trying to keep both him as well as themselves upright they could see smoke rising in the distance they were here and they were no doubt near the entrance.

"Is there another way out?" Kiara asked frantically.

"The river we could use it to guide us out" Pumba told her.

"We need something to float on" Kiara replied.

Pumba turned to a massive log he then looked up there was an even bigger log above he remembered the endless times Simba made Timone walk over it.

"I have an idea you keep moving towards that log above I'll direct them above it" Pumba told her.

"They'll kill you!" Kiara cried.

"I'm not facing them just luring them to it trust me Kiara now get moving!" Pumba commanded.

Kiara gave one final look to Pumba she hoped it wouldn't be the last time she saw him, she then used all her strength to move Simba through the jungle as the made their way towards the giant log.

The pack from the hyena colony arrived right outside the jungle it was already burning.

"It's already started!" Nala said frantically.

"Then we have to hurry move!" Kovu ordered.

Vitani stared at the hyenas with her, "you can turn back" she told them, they all held their ground.

Kilbali and Kurongu entered behind Nala the former keeping his attention on her Vitani and the hyenas followed behind them.

Not far from the jungle Yatima watched them enter he could see Vitani and the hyenas they would all return home alive he swore it, with that he charged toward the jungle.

Pumba ran through the jungle tracking the fire he saw Hatari and Kecila in the distance this was it he would pretend he didn't notice them.

"Keep moving Kiara" he said quietly but he knew Kecila would hear it which she did.

"I think I may have detected one of them" Kecila told Hatari.

"Then perhaps we should make them regret that choice" Hatari replied.

"Don't be a fool it's clearly a distraction but I came here for a challenge so I'll take this opening act keep following the trail the river's their best bet out of here" Kecila told him.

She then turned her attention to Pumba perfect she noticed now it was time to run if she caught him he was dead.

Kiara continued dragging Simba through the burning jungle until she arrived barely under a massive log it was suspended right above the river her father and Timone both told her stories about it what was Pumba doing.

"A clever ploy Kiara but it didn't work" Hatari said emerging from the jungle in front of her.

Kiara put Simba down and placed herself in front of him, "you want him you go through me" Kiara told him.

"This is but a small part of what I want the day of the eclipse will be when everything falls into place" Hatari told her.

"You destroyed my home" Kiara told him in pain.

"I never had a home so welcome to my world" Hatari told her.

"I understand you are in pain but what will this destruction solve?" Kiara asked him.

"More than you can ever imagine it will all become clear then you will all understand only then can my brother and I fulfill our purpose" Hatari told her.

"I won't just stand aside I don't want to hurt you but I will" Kiara warned.

"I admire your strength I see it in you even more than you do" Hatari told her.

"Everyone apparently does" Kiara stated.

"If you wish this battle now so be it" Hatari responded extracting his claws while Kiara did the same.

Pumba ran through the jungle Kecila hot in his heels, "run all you want it only makes the chase more thrilling" she told him.

"I'm not prepared to die yet!" Pumba shouted back to her.

"Well that sucks because you're going to" Kecila told him.

"Then come and get me!" Pumba challenged.

"Such a brave spirit I will end you quickly however I will eat your corpse when this is over" Kecila stated.

Pumba ignored her threats and kept running it was close he saw it and stopped in front of the log and saw Kecila coming at him.

"Well that was stupid maybe I'll eat you while you're still breathing after all" Kecila said while baring her fangs.

Pumba threw himself from the log and grabbed onto the bottom of it.

"What's your plan now?!" Pumba shouted.

"A barbecue" Kecila answered while smiling she then threw a fire blast at him, holy crud he had no idea she could do that.

Pumba clung to the log through the holes on the bottom of it jumping from hole to hole it was still working her fire was burning it off the ledge.

"Great distraction I must say but really what was your plan exactly, well I guess you can tell me before I cook you" Kecila said with a twisted grin before throwing another fire blast at him.

Kiara dodged a swipe from Hatari's claws before swinging at his upper eye which he knocked away she thrust at his chest which he sidestepped before striking her in the chest Kiara stumbled and gasped for breath before being struck in the left cheek she then stepped to the side dodging his swipe to her lower eye allowing he swing her paw up into his jaw knocking him to the ground she then dived for him her jumping on top of him grabbing at his face Hatari sliced her around the rib before kicking her off of him.

"You have determination and even some skill but you lack the killing edge" Hatari told her.

Kiara charged him forcing him up against the wall only for Hatari to spin her around and slam her into it she hoped Pumba was ready soon because it was becoming less likely she could win this fight.

Nala and Kovu led the lions and the clan through the jungle looking for a sign of Simba they then turned to a massive log in the distance where a large fire was growing.

"Well that's likely where Kecila is" Kovu said.

"Yes it's going to take a large force to take her Kilbali Vitani and myself will go Kurongu you and Kovu keep watch on us while we distract Kecila you get Simba and Kiara out of here" Nala ordered.

"While you do that we'll summon our great king who will seal her" Kovu said.

"This is it let's go!" Nala commanded the lions headed of the group of hyenas following them while Kovu and Kurongu went in the opposite direction near the river Kovu could smell her scent his mate he then detected another no that couldn't be.

Pumba hung from the log while Kecila threw another fire blast at him the log was moments from falling he needed one more.

"That all you got your stories overrated you!" Pumba told her.

Kecila chuckled at his insult she jumped on the log tore her paw right through it grabbed Pumba and yanked him right through it a moment later he was staring her in the face he had a strong feeling he was also staring death in the face. Kecila was amused by his struggle but this just wasn't fun anymore.

"You never had a chance I let the game go on until I got bored" Kecila told him.

"You could've done that at any moment" Pumba said shocked.

Kecila smiled licking his head, "you really are amusing not as tasty but oh well" she said.

"One more thing" she said before blasting the area surrounding the log sending it crashing into the ocean.

Pumba didn't understand she did his job for him, "that should make this a lot more fun" she said.

"Time to die are you going to beg me to make it quick" Kecila mocked.

"Make it however slow and painful you want I won't beg it would shame my friend both now and the one who died strong long ago" Pumba said with pride.

"You would actually be slowly eaten alive to insure your friends escape you have proven yourself a warrior and earned an honorable end" Kecila told him respectfully while preparing to thrust her claws into his heart.

Kiara found herself pinned to the ground by Hatari who wrapped his paw around her neck when suddenly they were both knocked of their feet by a massive rumbling sound they were then hit by huge splash of water as the log crashed into the river. Kiara pulled herself up and turned to log she rushed to her father's unconscious form and threw him on the massive log she then jumped on it and forced into the current taking them away from Hatari and down the river.

Hatari watched as they sailed away he ran through the jungle following them, "mother! They're escaping through the river!" Hatari shouted to her.

Kecila turned her attention to him, "really well let us add a few twists to this development" Kecila said before creating a massive flame and sending it into the river she then increased the heat of it which began to boil the water.

"Best stay on the log if you don't want to experience first hand what it feels like for your flesh to boil" she said sadistically.

Kecila turned her attention back to Pumba and prepared to drive her claws right through him, "what is your name" she asked him.

"Pumba" he said with strength.

"Very well I will surely honor you Pumba" she said and thrust her claws forward Pumba closed his eyes this was it he died just as Timone did protecting Simba.

Kecila was knocked aside by Nala before being backhanded by Kilbali while Pumba crashed to the ground unconscious.

She picked herself up and growled angrily, "yet again you rob a warrior of their honorable end I will be certain to grant you an agonizing undignified end" Kecila told her.

Vitani watched as the two lions circled her, "stay here do not interfere unless I tell you too" Vitani demanded them.

"If you're about to die we will save you" a hyena told her.

"Fine but wait until then" Vitani responded she then emerged from the jungle staring down Kecila as well.

"Three on one I've had better I'll give you two minutes before I slaughter you all" Kecila said while extracting her claws.

"Bring it on" Kecila challenged.

Nala, Kilbali and Vitani charged at Kecila coming at her from all sides she jumped above them grabbing all three of them and slammed their heads together before throwing them down, Nala was the first one up swinging vigorously at her Kecila dodged the attacks before grabbing Nala and casually tossing her aside.

"You can feel your bones aching can't you" Kecila said.

Nala ignored her screaming body it was only pain she was above that so long as she was above that she would be the lioness she once was. Kilbali plowed into the Kecila attempting to push her off the ledge into her own boiling river she stopped herself and gave him a playful smirk before elbowing him in the neck before kneeing him in the chin Vitani soared through the air at her resulting in Kecila catching her and throwing her over the ledge. Vitani latched her claws onto the side narrowly preventing herself from falling into the boiling river. Kilbali struck Kecila right in the chin while Nala slid under her and kicked out her legs sending her to the ground, Kecila caught herself and grabbed Nala's leg dragging her across the ground Kilbali swung at her head which she parried away not realizing that it was a distraction Kilbali had already struck her arm releasing Nala, Kecila threw her paw at Kilbali's face he sidestepped it effortlessly before avoiding her real attack which was aimed at his chest he then parried away two more while Nala jumped on Kecila and kicked her in the spine before pulling her downwards and throwing her Vitani meanwhile had pulled herself up and grabbed the hurdling Kecila throwing her over her shoulder and over the edge. Vitani, Nala and Kilbali all pulled themselves up.

"Don't think it's over you've just convinced me to fight harder" Kecila said throwing herself up spinning around and knocking all three down with swift kicks one hitting the jaw another the forehead the final the chest she then landed as a gracefully as a ballerina.

"Half my strength that should suffice" She said while staring down at her opponents this fight wasn't going to last much longer.

Kovu and Kurongu rushed through the jungle watching as Kiara and Simba traveled down the river while Kovu continued following the scent he detected.

"Where is it?" Kovu asked.

"Dad" Umoja said emerging from a bush Uhuru with him.

"Umoja" Kovu said shocked.

"You're alive" Kovu said before embracing his son.

"Yeah I'm fine what's going on?" Umoja asked.

"We're getting Simba out of here what are you doing here?" Kovu asked.

"We assumed you would be here" Uhuru answered.

"So you two found each other" Kurongu said.

"Found each other?" Kovu said before understanding.

"Umoja you and Uhuru need to get your mother to safety Kurongu we need to help the others take down Kecila give Taka the signal" Kovu said.

"Taka?" Umoja asked.

"There's no time Umoja go" Kovu said.

Umoja and Uhuru complied while Kurongu let out a roar while releasing a strange dust.

"We are ready" Taka said appearing in front of them.

"Yes channel the kings and seal Kecila now I don't think we can hold out much longer" Kurongu said.

Taka began to focus lightning crackled in the sky the energy began to form around him this was it the final hope.

Kiara struggled to keep the log afloat in the boiling water while Hatari pursued them Kiara directed them further she could see they were nearing the end of the river.

Simba began to stir regaining his consciousness, "Kiara what's going on?" Simba asked.

"Just hold on dad we're almost out of this" Kiara told him.

"I told you to leave!" Simba said angered.

"And I told you it wasn't happening!" Kiara replied.

Hatari could see they would soon escape, "mother they are nearing the end of the river they will soon escape!" Hatari shouted.

"Then leave them an attempt to reach them would be nearly suicidal" Kecila told him while turning to her enemies.

Hatari refused to just leave them his mother valued strength and he wouldn't just cower while their enemy escaped. Hatari leapt over the river and landed on the log.

"You will not leave yet brother there is much more yet to come" Hatari said.

Kecila dodged three attacks at the same time without even moving from her spot before striking them each with attacks so quick you could barely keep track of them. The three of them pulled themselves up but before they could even attack Kecila was spinning and moving all around them slicing Nala in the cheek Vitani in the ribs and Stabbing Kilbali in the side before slicing his chest they all fell at the same time. Kecila watched as they tried to pick themselves up.

"Pitiful" she said.

She then noticed Hatari on the log with Kiara and Simba what was he doing there she told him to forget it, "Hatari" she said a little surprised.

"You idiot" she said.

She then noticed her three opponents were up she threw herself in the middle of them slashing them all across the body with lightning fast strikes. Nala collapsed from the half a dozen newly acquired wounds what on earth had happened, she noticed Vitani collapsing as well bleeding from all over her body Kilbali fell to the ground as well but unlike them he looked like he was barely breathing. They couldn't get up this time.

Kecila was disappointed it was over already she noticed Hatari was still on the log, "get off you idiot" she said.

She then ignored it if he wanted to get boiled fine she then felt a strange energy all around her it was wrapped around her and tightening.

"This is over Kecila" Taka told her appearing in front of her.

"So you were Kurongu's Mungu you were the one who freed Sarafina from my grip" Kecila said.

"Now I have you and this ends here" Taka said.

"Don't bet on it" Kecila growled while struggling against him.

Nala and Vitani struggled to pull them up Vitani stared up to find Yatima looking down on her.

"Get up whatever's going on it's working we have to hold her off until it's done" Yatima said lifting Vitani up.

"How did you?" she asked.

"I followed your scent as well as theirs" Yatima said.

The hyenas revealed themselves, "you came for us" one said.

"I came for all of you but the truth is Vitani is right we're going to need you to help us so we can stop this" Yatima said the hyenas stared at both Yatima and Vitani before bowing respectfully.

"You have protected us now we will you" another said.

Nala, Vitani and Yatima along with the other hyenas stared down at Kecila who was struggling against Taka.

"Now!" Yatima screamed they all charged at Kecila and slashed at her body ravaging her entire form.

"Arrggh! I didn't expect this but I won't go down that easily" Kecila said a smirk appearing she then began filling the entire area with flames closing them on everyone.

"This is it keep the pressure finish her off" Nala shouted while they all unleashed a barrage of blows on her Kecila screamed in pain while laughing at the same time.

"This is more of a fight than I imagined I'll remember this for years to come!" Kecila laughed while drawing the flames closer, Kecila felt a new pain she turned to see Kilbali slicing away at her.

"This is for Uru!" he cried.

Kecila felt herself weakening was this actually happening was she about to give it her all and still lose regardless.

Hatari swung his claws at Kiara who dodged them while also reaching for Simba who moved out of the way but was still having trouble standing he managed to strike Hatari in the jaw before being knocked on his back, Kiara charged him pushing him towards the edge Hatari struggled and kicked her away before she fell of he caught her and placed her to the side Simba swung at him again which he dodged.

"Why did you safe her" Simba asked.

"I hold no ill will to her" Hatari answered he then swung at Simba he narrowly avoided it before grabbing his paw and pushing against him Hatari began to push Simba back pushing his body back and his forcing his head near the boiling water, when the log was suddenly shaken by a sudden impact with a wall sending Hatari tumbling off and desperately clinging to the log.

Kecila struggled against Taka's energies but it was no use she didn't have anything left there was nothing to complain about she fought well and it was one of the most exciting battles she ever had.

"I guess that's it good fight" Kecila said while smiling at all of them.

"We've done it we have her" Yatima said.

"Just a few more moments and it will be done" Taka said.

Kecila continued struggling it wouldn't do any good but she had to give it her all she then caught sight of the log, Hatari was dangling from it what did the moron do.

"Why didn't you listen to me you fool" Kecila said silently.

She then watched as Hatari was about to slip into the boiling waters, just let him go just like she let Ed go she didn't like it but it was necessary for her to be what she truly was but then again why were those feeling still there just like Ahadi.

"Forget it they'll go away just ignore them" she said quietly.

She watched as Hatari's grip began to loosen she then saw Ed sitting beside her planning their future he really did remind her of Ed, the son she was forced to sacrifice for her nature she did it once she could do it again. Hatari briefly touched the water and screamed in pain and in that instant something changed.

"Hatari!" Kecila cried out in fear.

Taka was stunned by her reaction did he just hear that.

Kecila with a single burst blasted Taka back with strength she didn't know she had she then turned to Hatari and began draining the heat from the river when Vitani tried to subdue her Taka also resumed his attack.

Yatima watched as Vitani tried to hold her back but he also noticed Kecila's arm ripping free he charged towards Vitani the last reminder of his sister the true hope of the hyena species they couldn't lose her.

"Get off of me!" Kecila screamed in rage she tore her arm free and thrust it at Vitani only for Yatima to knock it away.

"Yatima get out of here!" Vitani told him.

Kecila snarled and grabbed Yatima's paw she then knocked Vitani back she then tightened her grip around his neck.

"I didn't think I would be attacked by my own kind but it won't save you" Kecila growled.

"It doesn't matter I protected my clan I'm willing to die for that" Yatima said pride fully.

Kecila snapped his neck and tossed him aside, "go ahead and die then!" Kecila spat not paying him any heed she immediately rushed to Hatari's location.

Vitani approached Yatima's body this wasn't supposed to happen they were all supposed to go back together forge a new life for the hyenas instead he came for her despite her always standing against him even bringing up his sister.

"No, no, no" Vitani said while looking at him.

"You can't die we need you" Vitani sobbed the other hyenas joined her around his body.

"You were the one who protected them in the end" Vitani said sorrowfully.

The other hyenas picked up his body turning to Vitani, "what are we going to do?" Vitani asked.

"We have to leave get back home" one of them told her.

"You're right we have to go" Vitani said regretfully.

"You're just leaving the battle isn't won yet" Nala told her.

"Look around you it's not going to be that was our only chance it didn't work!" Vitani shouted.

"I won't leave no matter" Nala said.

"Then you'll die" Vitani told her before departing with the other hyenas as she left with them she glanced at Yatima's body again.

"I'm so sorry Shauku" she cried.

Hatari was about to lose his grip while Simba reached for him.

"Brother!" he called out to him.

Hatari was confused why on earth would he offer him his paw was it some trick, Kiara was reaching for him as well.

"Hatari!" she called out to him but it was too late he slipped and expected to feel the burning agony of the water instead it only felt warm and an instant later he was pulled out he looked up and saw mother holding him it felt comforting she then placed him on the ground. He looked up at her she seemed worried it was the most emotion he had ever seen her show.

"I told you to stay away" she said angered.

"Mother I didn't want to look like a coward" Hatari reasoned.

"You would've been dead" Kecila said her voice filled with real fear.

"Mother I'm sorry" Hatari told her.

Kecila looked at him she embraced him tightly and then threw him aside in disgust, "what am I doing" she said while looking at Simba and Kiara in rage.

She then looked at everyone still on the ledge fury in her eyes, "what did I just do" she said seething.

"What did you just make me do!" she screamed to the heavens blasting the log to splinters sending Simba and Kiara bouncing off of the grass.

She then blasted the ledge literally sending it toppling down Nala nearly slid off but a jolt from the wind caused a vine to catch her the ledge crashed into the river knocking everyone on it unconscious, she turned to Kiara grabbing her by the neck and throwing her into a tree.

"You, you have done something I will never forgive" Kecila spat.

"You have made me feel!" Kecila roared before punting Kiara aside.

Taka was dumbfounded what the heck just happened Kecila snapped he didn't think she was capable of snapping they had to escape quickly before she killed everyone.

Vitani was rushing to escape the jungle with the hyenas when some force blasted a tree to pieces several meters from her stood Kecila looking furious.

"This moment will never be repeated you're all going to die!" Kecila screamed before unleashing what could only be described as the fires of hell towards them.

Vitani and the hyenas tried to avoid it but it was to big to escape Vitani pushed the hyenas out of the way only to tackled out of it's path.

"Thanks I didn't think we could" Vitani said before looking up to see her father Scar standing over her.

"What?" Vitani said.

"Stay hidden don't let her see you" he told her.

Vitani still couldn't believe it that couldn't have been him her father was telling her father was telling the truth, she turned to her hyenas who looked equally shocked.

"Listen to him keep Yatima's body safe that is one of our top priorities" Vitani told them.

Simba watched as the completely psychotic Kecila burned everything in her path this wasn't expected he never would've believed this possible. Kecila roared to the heavens and unleashed a flame that was slowly consuming everything in the jungle everyone was completely incapacitated she was going to kill everyone Simba forced himself up and charged towards her before she could react he wrenched her paw back.

"What do you think you're going to accomplish?" Kecila seethed.

"A lot you were in my head once something tells me the link can work the other way I won't let you hurt anyone else" Simba roared.

He then used the energy Hatari shared with him to access Hatari's link to her.

"No that's mine how dare you use my bond with mother!" Hatari said in rage.

Simba ignored him and began focusing enforcing his will on her Kecila struggled against him the fire began to collapse in on itself while Kecila tried to force it to enlarge but Simba's will kept holding her at bay. Simba could feel Kecila's energy it was similar to when he made contact with his father but darker he pushed against her resulting in her sinking her claws into his shoulder he could feel both the sharp and burning pain the flame now completely surrounded them.

Nala painfully pulled herself from the ledge Kecila tore from the earth she saw Kilbali who could barely stand she then turned her attention to the center of the jungle Kiara was sprawled out on the ground unconscious Pumba was out as well and a few feet away there was massive swirling inferno and in the middle of it Simba and Kecila what was he doing ignoring the pain she felt she lifted Kilbali up resting him on the ground before running towards Simba.

Umoja and Uhuru found Kiara broken on the ground.

"Mom!" Umoja said while lifting her up.

"Is she alright?" Uhuru asked.

"Mom wake up" Umoja said.

Kiara recognized the voice was she dead, "Umoja" she said staring up at him he was standing with Uhuru wait Uhuru wasn't dead.

"Umoja! You're alive" she cried hugging her son tightly.

"I can't believe you're alive" Kiara said shedding tears of joy.

"Mom what's going on?" Umoja asked.

Kiara turned her attention the inferno forming around Simba and Kecila, "dad" Kiara said in shock.

Kovu and Kurongu were fighting their way through the ruins of the jungle when the caught sight of a massive fiery.

"What in the world is that?" Kurongu asked.

"I don't know but Simba's scent is there we have to hurry!" Kovu cried.

"What's going on Kovu" Kurongu asked him.

"No time Simba's in trouble" Kovu said while racing towards the inferno.

Kilbali pulled himself up and gazed at the rising fire where he saw Simba struggling with Kecila what was he doing, "Simba get out of there!" he cried.

Vitani and the hyenas watched as the fire continued to shrink around it Vitani caught sight of Kiara, Nala as well as Umoja and Uhuru they were alive too no one was moving only staring in complete awe at the spectacle before them it wasn't like they could do anything anyway.

Simba continued to force the flame to shrink until it completely encompassed them concealing them from everyone else.

"You are persistent and I grow tired of this!" Kecila growled the fire around them completely dissipated leaving only the burning heat around them.

Simba plunged his claws into Kecila who only growled in anger she then drove her claws into his chest.

"You die then everyone else" Kecila hissed.

"No, nobody else" Simba told her he then grabbed her paw and held it in place before focusing again gathering all the fire he and Kecila were fighting for.

He could feel it his mind was beginning to slip soon Kecila would force him out and unleash the inferno upon everyone he had to use all of her energy before she could and he knew how. Simba could feel his body temperature rising, the burning heat of it slowly consuming him, his whole body began to emit a burning smoke which rose out of every inch of him he let out a scream of agony but pushed on enduring the pain for the sake of everyone he loved. Simba's body literally erupted into flames his screams turning into a mighty roar.

As the climatic struggle between Simba and Kecila neared its end Kovu and Kurongu arrived on the scene Kovu turned to the battle and his eyes went wide with terror Simba was beginning to be consumed by fire. Everyone watched in horror as Simba's body was consumed by flames this wasn't happening it wouldn't end like this it couldn't end like this. Simba turned his gaze to them they meant the world to him he would risk everything for them he always wondered what his father felt when diving into that stampede did he have any regrets now he knew, Simba regretted nothing so long as they lived he turned to Kiara and somehow found the strength to speak.

"It's all in your paws now I believe in you" Simba told his daughter.

With a final burst of strength Simba unleashed an inferno meant to destroy an entire kingdom and focused all of it directly into himself, Kiara and Nala both cried out in anguish.

"Dad!" Kiara screamed.

"Simba!" Nala cried out.

Simba let out one final powerful roar before his entire body erupted into a massive inferno of fire and burned to ash.

The inferno was completely gone and the jungle still standing everyone stared in complete shock and denial at what happened even Hatari was surprised, Kecila looked down at the ashes that was once the great king Simba.

"I cannot deny this you proved me wrong well done warrior Simba you are among the greatest" Kecila said before bowing respectfully.

She then attempted to summon her power only to realize Simba drained most of it.

"Hatari we are leaving" Kecila said.

"As you wish mother" Hatari said he departed with Kecila but not before briefly looking back at Kiara.

Kiara, Nala, Kovu, Umoja and Uhuru all gathered around Simba's remains staring down at them in anguish.

"No, no, dad no, dad" Kiara struggled to say something else but she couldn't she collapsed onto the ground sobbing while aggressively rubbing her head against the ground letting her tears fall to the scorched ground Kovu approached her lifting her chin he allowed her to bury her face in his mane he could feel her tears as well his own which he didn't bother fighting. Nala watched them weep while struggling to fight her own tears.

"There's nothing wrong with showing tears over this I did" Vitani told her while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I can't give in I have to be strong" Nala said while struggling not to choke on her words she looked at the remains of her mate her broken sobbing daughter her grandson lowering his head in sorrow while Uhuru struggled to keep him up, they were all breaking their pain and grief consuming them, she couldn't she had to be strong she was the only one who could.

"I have to be strong" Nala sobbed a single tear falling from each eye.


	12. Chapter 12

: Finale 12:

In remembrance

 _So what are your thoughts on what just happened i know i usually have a comment after large chapters but i really wanted to keep that under wraps, which was a central reason the chapter didn't have a title i felt it was spoilerish now let us go into the aftermath of that devastating battle. If you review this story refrain from mentioning the end of the last chapter or even a large chunk of it, I do not want it spoiled for others._

At the center of the hyena jungle a massive gathering was taking place a gathering was taking place between _b_ oth lions and hyenas all had arrived for this day to remember one being of true greatness a being who in a way was connected to all of them, today they would forever remember Simba the last king of the Pride Lands. They all sat gathered around a single grave that was formed.

"In life we face hardship we all endure pain and loss this applies to all" Kilbali said.

"We are then left with a choice give into it or rise above it" he said, while everyone looked on at the grave many started to sob.

"Simba showed us this, he lost more than any person ever should he struggled he stumbled and at times he would fall but he would always rise again he faced a never ending battle with his pain and his hate" Kilbali stated while beginning to spread a thing of dirt on the grave.

"But in the end he chose to be the best of himself a hero we can all be proud of, an ideal we strive for, in his memory we must all now live on and ensure the dream the world he hoped for is made a reality" Kilbali finished.

Kiara listened to Kilbali's speech while Kovu gazed at her sadly she knew what Kilbali meant Simba entrusted her with it.

"Now would anyone like to say anything" Kilbali asked.

Nala stepped forward approaching her mates grave, "Simba was a unique lion I knew him for my entire life" Nala said struggling to remain composed.

"He was my best friend and though I never admitted it I deep down always wanted to be his queen I didn't realize this until I lost him" Nala said desperately fighting her tears.

"When I found him words couldn't describe my, I knew we were meant to be" Nala continued.

Uhuru acknowledged Nala's words and still struggled with them were really anyone meant to be.

"The birth of our son, our daughter we always endured everything together we defined each other completed each other" Nala said as tears forced themselves from her eyes despite her efforts.

"We were meant to spend our lives together" Nala sobbed.

"We were, we, I, I lo ved" Nala struggled before collapsing and sobbing into the dirt she beat her paw into the ground while screaming in anguish.

Kovu and Kiara approached Nala and helped her up her cheeks stained with tears.

"It's alright Nala I'll handle this" Kovu told her.

Nala shuffled past him not even bothering to hide her sobs.

Kovu turned to Kiara, "I can't not now" Kiara choked out.

"I understand" Kovu said he then approached Simba's grave.

"We all have a purpose in this world something we were meant to do rarely can we discover this for ourselves Simba helped me find mine and I ironically helped him find his" Kovu said.

"We both built each other up we both betrayed and hurt each other but none of that matters because no matter what in the end he was, no he still is my friend because I know he is here among us now I know what he has entrusted to me and all of us and it is in his memory that I will see it fulfilled for Simba" Kovu said while bowing respectfully.

"You wanted to be worthy of your father's legacy you were, my friend, you were" Kovu said while bowing the rest of the crowd bowed as well honoring the memory of Simba he would remain with them forever.

Kovu approached Kiara who was also with Uhuru and Umoja, "you honored him Kovu" Kiara told him.

"Yeah dad you did well" Umoja replied.

"Thank you where's Vitani?" Kovu asked.

"Saying a final prayer for Yatima" Uhuru said.

"Right I almost forgot they both happened in the same day" Kovu replied with sorrow.

"I was going to actually pay my final respects to him" Uhuru said.

"I'll go with you" Umoja said.

"No I need to do this alone" Uhuru said before leaving them.

Umoja watched her leave, "go with her son" Kiara told him.

"She didn't want me to" Umoja said.

"She doesn't want to admit her pain I already saw this once" Kovu told him.

"Always stand by the one you love" Kiara said.

"Mom" Umoja said.

"You have an important role to play Umoja you have no idea how important you and Uhuru will be" Kovu told him.

Umoja looked at his father and mother, "go she needs you" Kiara said.

Umoja turned and followed Uhuru.

Kiara turned to her mate, "so what do we do now?" Kiara asked him.

"We forge on you and I both knew we would have to face this moment some day" Kovu told her.

"I know I just don't think I was ever properly prepared for it" Kiara stated.

"Neither was I but my friend is counting me I can't fail him" Kovu said.

"What do we do against Kecila Taka's plan didn't work" Kiara said.

"She's not invincible with enough aid and will we can beat her" Kovu said.

"I'll have to deal with Hatari then" Kiara said.

"Kiara revenge won't help" Kovu told her.

"I'm not after it he's my uncle he's family and I felt something inside him the tears he's shown I believe we can reach him" Kiara said.

"Kiara that's ridiculous he wants to destroy the world" Kovu stated.

"Why what kind of life would drive someone to hate this world so much?" Kiara asked.

"I can't kill him I can't kill anyone not ever again that's not who I am" Kiara said.

"Then let me I'll stop him" Kovu said.

"No Kovu we stopped the crusade without having to kill anyone Uhuru and Umoja stopped the chaos we don't have to kill him" Kiara told him.

"How can you be certain" Kovu asked.

"Why did Scar do what he did why did Zira don't you see how did we stop Zira we understood her pain and we felt for her if I'm truly going to build a new world I will not have it build on bloodshed" Kiara stated.

Kovu tried to respond to what she said but couldn't it was a hopeful thought but not a realistic one.

"Kiara that's a noble ideal but it's not realistic" Kovu told her.

"But it's what I truly believe and I'll fight for it till I have nothing left" Kiara said softly.

"He killed your father you don't want me to" Kovu tried to say.

"It won't bring them back instead another member of my family will be dead someone I may have been able to help" Kiara said.

"Okay I'll trust you on this one" Kovu told her. The two of them nuzzled each other the future was in their paws now and they would fight to preserve it.

Vitani was silently praying in memory of Yatima when she detected a presence.

"There's no need to hide we both probably have much to say" Vitani said.

Uhuru stepped forward standing in front of Yatima's grave, "did he die for nothing?" Uhuru asked.

"No nobody does he sacrificed himself to ensure we survived and so long as a single life is preserved it will never be in vain" Vitani told her.

"You really have embraced it haven't you?" Uhuru said surprised.

Vitani turned to her, "I embraced something that gave me a hope I desperately needed you are stronger than that" Vitani told her.

"He was my uncle" Uhuru said.

"I heard him call my mother his sister" she stated.

"He was and he dedicated himself to protecting you" Vitani told her she then detected another scent.

"We are not alone case of advice stalking isn't romantic Umoja" she said with a smirk.

"Umoja I told you to stay away!" Uhuru told him.

"With boys sometimes you have to say the opposite though that doesn't always work" Vitani joked.

"Uhuru you don't have to deal with this pain alone I want to be besides through it all" Umoja told her.

Vitani was intrigued by the turn things were taking she knew they were close but apparently they had fallen in love.

"Kopa really is right love is above anything even a century of hatred" Vitani told them.

"How can it work?" Uhuru asked.

"What we love each other Uhuru" Umoja told her.

"No one will accept us what happens if we marry what do I become" Uhuru asked him.

"My queen" Umoja answered.

"I'm a hyena I can't be queen I hate royalty how could I become one?" Uhuru questioned.

She turned to Vitani, "how" she asked.

"You have to find that answer yourself you both have an important role to play now" Vitani told her.

"No can't we just love each other?" Umoja demanded.

"You forfeited that chance the moment a lion loved a hyena just as I did the moment Kopa and I were the first cubs to fall in love" Vitani stated.

"So I just accept it I become queen I'm not fit for that" Uhuru said.

"Uhuru you can be a leader hyena or not" Umoja told her.

"No I'm an anarchist should someone who doesn't believe in leadership at all really become a ruler?" Uhuru asked.

"I just want to spend my life with you that's all" Umoja said.

"Thank you" Uhuru said Umoja embraced her.

"Will you two join us in Yatima's memory" Vitani asked.

They all gathered around a massive group of hyenas joining her.

"Thank you all for coming we are here to pay our final respect to Yatima one of the last survivor of the original hyena clan, he wanted nothing more than to protect us all and that is what he lived for and ultimately in the end the survival of this clan this family meant more to him than his own life he was noble more so than many I have known he was strong yet detached I hope you can hear us Yatima as we pay our last respect" Vitani said.

One hyena placed a carved stone in the grave, "thank you for protecting us all" he said.

Another placed a strange shell in, "you have guided us this far and we will never forget your sacrifice" she said.

The Pup then came and placed a flower in, "you will always be here within us" he said Vitani smiled and nodded.

Uhuru approached, "I wish I could of known you I have nothing to give all I can I say I'm happy I at least met you I love you uncle" she said before bowing.

Vitani then approached it, "may I have a moment in private this is just between me and him" she said.

They all gathered out but Umoja moved back in what was she doing this funeral was different than the one he just witnessed yet similar.

"He may be a hyena but he is no less noble and heroic Mufasa, Simba, Kopa help him find his way" she said.

she then placed her paw on her chest and closed her eyes, "Yatima has passed on I ask that when the kings deliver him you welcome him into your paradise let him find peace, amen" Vitani said before opening her eyes.

Vitani sat in silence while Umoja watched that was Kurongu's faith and the great kings coexisting he knew it he knew he was right deep down they could all coexist.

Vitani felt the air around her someone was here, "I never would have imagined you would achieve such a balance not after how broken you were" Taka told her.

"So I did see you what they told me was true" Vitani said.

"Yes I thought I could stop her but I couldn't it seems the only time my plans work are when they're hurting others" Taka said.

"I hurt others too, why do you still let this consume you dad?" Vitani told him.

"I'm not your father I stole you from him and let your real mother descend into madness" Taka said with regret.

"Kurongu is my father but so are you, you both were there for me when I needed you and when one could no longer the other would I love you both, my fathers" Vitani said.

"Kopa I'll always thank him for getting you off the dark path I set you" Taka said.

"Father why are you so in pain?" Vitani asked him.

"I shouldn't be trusted you have no idea what I've done what I am still doing" Taka told her.

"You are here for a reason otherwise you would either be among the stars or the inferno" Vitani said.

"I'm trying to prove I am worthy" Taka said.

"Just like him where is he I couldn't find him anywhere?" Vitani asked.

"Kurongu's disappeared no one knows where" Taka said.

"Whatever you're doing it has to be for more than just atonement it has to be not out of pain but I desire to help others" Vitani told him.

"I am proud of you and Kovu, and Nuka all of you" Taka said.

"You deserved to have a father" Taka said sorrowfully.

"We did we had a wonderful father remember those moments as well as the bad" Vitani told him while leaving.

"I love you dad" Vitani said smiling at him.

Taka smiled at her before fading.

Umoja was seeing it all the same belief he embraced perhaps he and Uhuru could lead them but still maintain what they belief after all Vitani believes both and even acknowledges having two fathers she is both pride lander and hyena leader, she was lion and hyena wait that was it. He turned away and left the chamber where he saw Uhuru waiting for him.

"What did you see?" Uhuru asked him.

"The seeds of change" Umoja said.

He then stared at the hyenas as well as the pride landers he looked at Yatima's memorial and Simba's they were all coexisting now and he knew the truth about what his parents meant he and Uhuru were vital in building the new world because they were the only ones who could bring the hyenas into the new world because they were both, just like Vitani, lion and hyena.


	13. Chapter 13

: Finale 13:

The Answer

Hatari returned to the jungle where he saw his mother sitting by the river this was the second time he found her here what happened that had shaken her so much.

"Are you alright mother?" Hatari asked.

"Don't call me that!" Kecila growled.

"It's how I see you" Hatari said.

"You are not my son!" Kecila shouted.

"I don't have a family I never had a family!" Kecila yelled.

Hatari tried not to cry and turned away he was expecting this moment, when all of sudden Kecila grabbed him and hugged him tightly, she then growled and pushed him aside.

"Get away from me" she hissed.

What was going on she was borderline schizophrenic, "what is wrong with you?" Hatari asked.

"You, I can't be around you at the moment, now get out of my sight" she demanded.

"I need you I can't accomplish this without you" Hatari told her.

"Fine come here" Kecila said irritated.

He stepped forward and Kecila placed her paw on his head channeling a bunch of her energy into him. Hatari stumbled from the transfer.

"I gave you some of my demonic energy now go burn whatever you want just stay away from me" Kecila spat.

Hatari felt his heart breaking they were suppose to do this together, "I love you mother" he told her before turning away.

Kecila heard his words echoing in her mind she felt that same pain she experienced at the battle as well as with Ahadi.

"Do not speak to me, leave or I swear I'll tear out your guts!" she screamed.

Hatari bolted away from her crying what was going on she had always loved him and if she didn't why bother saving him, why didn't she just let him die so long ago.

Over twenty five years ago, Hatari just wanted to die he had no reason to live everyday was just an exercise in suffering and torture physical emotional, psychological it never ended he would work until his body couldn't move anymore and then he would be tortured for not having infinite strength he got used to that it was his other service he couldn't stand anymore. Hatari watched as yet another lioness left his designated cave, she turned to him disappointed.

"I was told better it wasn't worth the investment" she told him.

"Apologies I'm not at my best" he told her.

"Yeah a lot of others think that too" she said bluntly.

"Well I apologies to them too" Hatari said lifelessly.

"Be silent I came for you to entertain not talk" she said knocking him down to the ground before clawing his back.

He didn't cry out in pain his back had been split open a hundred times.

"Clearly the products broken" she said before storming out of the cave.

The truth was Hatari agreed, he was broken how couldn't he be he was forced to do all this since he was a cub. Maasi entered and saw the lifeless look on Hatari's face.

"It lost another one why did I buy this product again" he asked softly.

"Should we tinker" a lion asked.

"No that only left him unable to perform for days, the products broken" Maasi said calmly.

"Should we try to fix it" the lion asked.

"No I thinks it's broken for good, dispose of it" Maasi said as if he were talking about a simple clean up.

Hatari found himself lifted off the ground, "what are you doing I'm doing what you tell me to" he said in a dead voice.

Maasi stabbed him right in the chest causing Hatari to gag and choke, he could taste his blood.

"Cut it up" Maasi said uncaring.

The lions sliced him across the ribs and back they then sliced his cheeks letting his blood drip on the floor.

"Cauterize the wounds then tie it to a tree leave it until it expires then ship it back to it's original owner tell him it was defective" Maasi said.

Hatari hung from a tree his body was covered with burns he could barely move as the sun bared down on him.

"I thought it would've surely expired after four days" Maasi said blankly.

"I'm getting hungry we still got food" the second said.

"Just take bits of the product shipping it back anyway" Maasi told him.

Hatari didn't understand why were they so cruel to him why was the world so cruel to him what did he do to deserve it he heard stories of others where the lioness that laid beside them loved them, where your family enjoyed your company and cared about your pain, where was his why did he live if this was all he would get there was no point anymore he should just let himself die.

"Where was my happiness, my love, why wasn't I given a life worth living" he choked while letting his tears fall, he looked up at his tormentors.

"I don't care what you do I'm tired of this hell that is my life just do one descent thing in your life and kill me I don't want this I never did" Hatari sobbed.

"Then you are pathetic" a smooth almost soothing yet teasing voice told him.

He looked up and saw a thing a creature standing in front of him it had a hunched over back and hands with long claws half a foot long and spikes coming out of it's shoulder talon like legs and horns that protruding from it's forehead before twisting around it's head and running downward into it's spine and around it's skeleton.

Hatari stared at it in shock, "what are you?' he asked in fear.

"No doubt I startle you but I assure you there is nothing to fear well not yet anyway" The Demon said.

"Are you here to claim my soul?" Hatari asked.

"Actually yes, I came here to take another broken soul and well the kings can do whatever they want with you but I don't like the idea of being a errand girl" The Demon said casually as if this was a normal conversation.

"Just take me" Hatari told her.

"Really I have an alternative you hate them don't you?" The Demon asked him.

"Yes" Hatari answered.

"Then kill them rip yourself free of that tree and spill their blood you've endured worse than this if you sit back and let them kill you then you deserve to die" The Demon said coldly.

"I'm not important" Hatari said.

"Then make yourself important I see a strong lion in front of me will you prove me wrong Hatari" The Demon said.

Hatari took in her words she saw something in him she spoke his name she knew it she didn't see him as just a product this thing saw him as more of a living being than the world did he had to see more of her be alongside her.

Hatari thrashed against the tree tearing at the vines screaming not just at the pain he was feeling but the freedom he was taking his scream turned into a feral roar and he ripped himself free even as lion and Maasi were attempting to hold him in place he knocked them aside and pulled himself down. They all looked at him in fear.

"What's the matter I thought I was a useless product" he said in rage while pinning them down.

"Tell me my name" he demanded.

"Hatari, you're Hatari" the lion cried while Maasi looked at him in surprise.

"It means threat you really should've taken that into consideration" he growled he listened to his whimpering begs in satisfaction he then drove his claws through the lion's heart he then turned to Maasi.

Hatari grabbed Maasi by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Put me down you rat!" Maasi demanded.

"So you can show emotion, does that include fear?" Hatari said sadistically before pinning him down and baring his fangs.

"Okay you win you can have your freedom I'll give you my business you can have anything you want" Maasi begged while Hatari grinned.

"What do you want?!" Maasi said.

"Hm the product seems broken lets fix it" Hatari told him while grinning.

"Please let me go it was all business!" Maasi pleaded Hatari placed his paw over his mouth.

"It's defective well I guess we'll just have to break it down" Hatari said cruelly before allowing him to speak again.

"Please don't do this no, no!" Maasi begged.

Hatari stared into Maasi fearful eyes he then let him beg some more when his pathetic pleas no longer satisfied him he ripped him to shreds.

Hatari stood over the corpses he felt free for the first time it was his choice all thanks to her he would dead if she didn't inspire him.

"I can feel you where are you?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I can't fully show myself dear" The Demon told him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I was once the butcher known as Kecila" she told him expecting him to cower and run.

"A beautiful name I owe you my life you have shown me a feeling no one has" Hatari told her.

"what you didn't have a mother" Kecila said.

"No but I've been born anew thanks to you will you accept the title of my mother?" he asked.

Her spirit towered over him she reached down and stroked his cheek.

"I think we can both help each other my dear Hatari" she told him affectionately.

"Thank you mother" Hatari said for the first time in his life smiling.

Hatari remembered it clearly it wasn't long after he took retribution on his first adoptive family his hatred was all consuming even more so after watching Simba and his family it was through mother that he discovered the truth about himself he could not imagine finishing this without her but he had to the fated moment with his brother awaited.

Kovu was pacing around the area pondering their next course of action he knew while Kiara was deep in thought

"It's a good thing you stay on one place otherwise I would've never found you" Taka said appearing before them.

"Scar" Kiara said.

"I expected more of a surprise" Taka said.

"Kovu already told me" Kiara told him.

"Good I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain everything again I need you both to come with me" Taka told them.

"Why?" Kovu asked.

"The situation has changed Hatari mentioned something to Simba before the attack something I think the rest of you must know find Vitani as well as Uhuru and Umoja" Taka said.

"my mother and Kilbali as well?" Kiara asked.

"Yes if we are to succeed everyone must know" Taka said.

"Gather them all" he said.

Kurongu was sitting at the edge of the gorge staring at the bottom once more just like he did long ago would he do it this time there wasn't any reason not to they were all dead it didn't matter. He had nothing they had nothing whatever they still had would dead soon enough, he lost his mate his god, his faith, the final hope failed his friend died it was all over he couldn't endure any longer because he knew the next thing he would have to endure is Kovu and Vitani's deaths and he wouldn't watch that he would rather die so he would.

Nala was sitting alone in a shallow pond lying on her back the wind was comforting but it was not enough to lift her spirits she had failed in the end she was right she was worthless Nala the warrior had as little purpose as the rest, why was she even here she couldn't help any of them she was supposed to be strong but couldn't be all the skill in the world didn't matter all the determination useless, because it still didn't change the fact that she didn't know who she was and she was beginning to think there wasn't an answer the wind brushed against her more gently.

"You can't help Kopa" she said sorrowfully.

A voice spoke to her but it wasn't Kopa, "you never wanted my help" he told her.

Nala looked up in shock it couldn't be she looked down at the water and saw him staring at her in the water the wind swirled around the reflection and he appeared in front of her.

"I've missed you Nala" Huzuni told her.

Kurongu prepared to jump from the gorge this was it finally he would be reunited with his beloved Hasara only for the wind to begin pushing him back what was going on.

"Stop fighting and let me go" Kurongu growled.

The wind blew him away from the gorge and he hit the ground, "sorry for the roughness but you would be dead if I didn't" a voice told him.

Kurongu looked up and saw a cub with gold fur and a brown tuft he knew him everyone did.

"Prince Kopa" Kurongu said.

"Just Kopa please" Kopa replied.

"I don't know what you want from me and I don't care I'm done fighting a futile battle" Kurongu stated.

"You've been through a tough time mind if I sit here?" Kopa said politely.

"Couldn't you just float?" Kurongu asked mockingly.

"Actually yes I could but that would kind of be showing off" Kopa replied.

"What do you want I thought you only concern yourself with your pride" Kurongu said.

"That's true and everyone is a part of it" Kopa told him.

"Including you" he said softly.

"What do I have to live for?" Kurongu demanded.

"You know the answer to that" Kopa told him.

"It's hopeless we're done" Kurongu tried to reason.

"It's never hopeless so long as you are willing to believe and have faith" Kopa told him.

"Vitani persuaded you" Kurongu said.

"No but I have faith regardless in her in my father my mother and my sister along with everyone else you had faith too" Kopa said compassionately.

"Until it was proven a lie" Kurongu said pained.

"How?" Kopa asked.

Nala couldn't believe it he was really here after all these years, "Huzuni, how are you?" Nala asked.

"I've been here for a long time the moment you began to lose your sense of self" Huzuni told her.

"Have you been watching over me the whole time" Nala asked him her voice cracking with emotion.

"No I wish I could say yes but I couldn't watch you and Simba it would be too painful I'm sorry" Huzuni told her.

"I know I should just endure it my pain doesn't matter compared to you two" Huzuni told her.

"No, that was always your problem you're not just a hyena and I wasn't faking" Nala told him.

"I did care about you but it was too late I won't say I regret it I loved Simba but in the end I think I" Nala began to say.

"I don't know" Nala said while placing her paws on her head.

"I hate seeing you like this I've tried to protect you the best I could" Huzuni told her quietly.

"You put my fur out you put out the fire that surrounded us you slowed our fall on the ledge in the jungle" Nala said in realization.

"I could never watch you die the truth is Nala I was in what could only be called paradise when I sensed your pain I willingly tore myself from it because I couldn't be at peace while you weren't" Huzuni told her.

Nala felt tears filling her eyes again as she stared at the hyena who loved her with everything in his heart.

Kurongu heard Kopa's question and found it absurd, "The Mungu was Scar the lion who pretty much destroyed my life and now he's done it twice, it was all him none of it was ever real!" Kurongu roared.

"How could've he sent Hasara what was that Kurongu?" Kopa asked him.

"What was it, an angel my beloved became an angel it was absurd I was a fool for believing it!" Kurongu spat trying not to cry.

"You're not a fool you're just in pain but why is it so difficult to believe she was doesn't that give you comfort doesn't that make you happy" Kopa asked him.

"Why be happy for something that isn't real?" Kurongu asked sorrowfully.

"There was a time when people thought the great kings weren't real some still believe it some will always believe it, are they wrong for that no because what they believe gives them something to live for to believe" Kopa told him compassionately.

"But they're almost all wrong" Kurongu said.

"Are they there are so many beliefs people have some different others very similar but they can all coexist alongside one another because the universe is infinite" Kopa said.

Kurongu listened to Kopa's words closely where was he going with this?

Nala gazed at Huzuni who returned it Nala then regretfully turned away from him.

"You can't help me not this time because there is no answer" Nala said in pain.

"I am nothing" she said lifelessly.

Huzuni had heard enough for two long Nala had ignored the truth now he would show her it.

"You're wrong I know who you are and I can tell you it if you answer one question" Huzuni told her.

"Anything" Nala asked desperately.

"Why do I love you?" Huzuni asked.

"What?" Nala said confused.

"Why did I fall in love in with you Nala?" Huzuni asked her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Nala asked.

"Just answer it for me" Huzuni asked politely.

Nala pondered his question what did he love about her she literally gave him no reason to, "I don't know you shouldn't of" Nala answered.

Huzuni was saddened that Nala couldn't see it but st the same time happy that he could finally tell her everything he loved about her.

"You're courageous, strong, determined, selfless, responsible, kind, compassionate, supporting, loving, caring, wise, humble, respectful" Huzuni told her.

"Okay how does that answer my question who am I?" Nala asked.

"Those traits are you not a throne or a husband or even a mother but those traits that's what defines you because even if you were not queen you still would've been raised the same way you still would've been you." Huzuni told her.

"The answer is simple all those qualities all which add up to one simple and definitive answer you are Nala" Huzuni said.

"You can lose your mate, your family, your home, even your purpose but you can never lose your identity because no matter what it will always be who you are" Huzuni said compassionately.

Nala's eyes widened in realization, "if Simba wasn't king I still would've married him we would've still had Kiara and Kopa and I would've raised them the same my royal heritage does not define me" Nala said in shock.

"I know who I am" Nala said.

She turned to Huzuni, "thank you I've been blind but now I can see" Nala told him.

"That is all I wanted" Huzuni said happily.

"There's something you need to know as well I love Simba with everything in my heart but I also love you with everything in my heart never forget these words, I love you Huzuni" Nala told him compassionately while cupping his cheek.

Huzuni let the tears fall from his eyes he had longed to hear that all his life and even after, "thank you Nala" Huzuni sobbed.

"Return to your paradise you deserve it" Nala told him she then nuzzled him she could feel him fading.

"I love you Nala" Huzuni told her softly.

"I love you too Huzuni" she said sweetly.

"Who are you?" Huzuni asked before fading.

Nala stared down at her reflection she knew, "I am Nala" she said with more strength confidence and certainty then she ever had finally she was at peace with herself.

Kurongu turned to Kopa, "even if they all can coexist how do we discover the truth?" Kurongu asked.

"I have a question as well are we meant to?" Kopa asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurongu asked.

"We all wonder where we came from why we are here we all seek the answer but with how mysterious it is how no one to this very day has found out the answer simply is this we are not meant to know" Kopa said.

"But our purpose" Kurongu said.

"If you knew what you're exact purpose was in life would you even bother living it? Kopa asked.

"If we all knew why we were here we would live life only for that moment and let everything else pass by if we knew we would never be able to see how truly beautiful life is" Kopa said softly.

Kurongu couldn't believe what he heard he was everything Vitani said he was and he was right.

"For years I lived my life solely to save the world I was convinced that was my purpose yet it was meeting Hasara the birth of Vitani and Kovu the things I didn't expect that made my life special" Kurongu said while remembering it all.

"I was like that as well so certain of my purpose to protect my kingdom I never expected to fall in love with Vitani but it was absolutely the best moment of my life" Kopa said wiping away a tear.

"Are you an angel" Kurongu asked in awe.

Kopa smiled, "maybe I am even I don't know" Kopa told him.

"And it's better that way" Kurongu told him, Kopa smiled.

"Thank you" Kurongu told him.

"No this was you, you chose to listen and for that I thank you" Kopa told him while beginning to fade.

"My daughter wasn't exaggerating it was an honor meeting you" Kurongu said.

"The honor was mine never stop believing Kurongu so long as you always have faith you're dream will never die so long as we all believe our dreams will live on" Kopa said before fading away.

Kurongu sat at the gorge staring down at it here he was again and yet again a saint called him back.

"I understand" Kurongu said he then closed his eyes and placed his paw on his chest.

"I understand now I am sorry for straying thank you I am sorry my beloved Hasara but I have not earned my paradise with you but I will one day, I thank you all, amen" Kurongu said.

He had seen all the proof he would ever need and those who didn't believe he was certain so long as they lived noble lives they would be accepted there was nothing to forgive after all they were all just seeking the truth Kurongu would no longer seek the truth he already knew the answer, it didn't matter there was a beautiful life waiting for you.

 _So that wraps up two rather long ongoing plot points of the War of Ideals trilogy, Nala's identity crisis and the religion and faith arc. First as stated the religion faith arc is over, and it was a very hard ending to write since I had to support both sides i know it will not be to everyones liking but how do you feel about how it was resolved. What of the shocking guest appearance to Nala's wrap up were you expecting that. What's your view regarding this chapter did you like how these long running stories were wrapped up?_


	14. Chapter 14

: Finale 14:

The king rises

Taka led Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, Uhuru and Umoja into a cave, "why have you brought us here" Umoja asked.

"How are you here why are you still here!" Uhuru growled at him.

"I understand you will have a certain opinion about me" Taka told her.

"You betrayed my people!" Uhuru shouted.

"I'm aware of my crimes I'm trying to atone for them" Taka said.

"Uhuru calm down we don't have time for this now" Kovu said firmly.

Taka turned to them, "what I am about to tell you goes against my mission" Taka stated.

"You're mission so you were sent by something higher" Kilbali said while entering the cave.

"You shouldn't be up Kilbali you need to heal" Kiara told him.

Kilbali coughed painfully, "I don't think that will matter not much longer" he said.

"Don't say that you'll be fine" Uhuru said worried.

Kilbali looked at her and smiled he pulled himself forward many of his wounds were not even sealed yet.

"We must focus on other things what was your mission Taka" Kilbali asked.

Taka sighed he knew what he was doing could cost him an incomprehensible price but they had to know, they had to know why this conflict was happening.

Simba opened his eyes the middle of a void filled with images and memories it was the same one he had entered in his dreams. Simba looked around was he asleep.

"What's going on how did I get here?" he asked.

Simba looked at the images he could see memories of Scar, Mufasa, Kopa, and numerous others including himself.

"These are the great kings, who have passed on" Simba said.

"Wait I remember now I died, I'm one of them now" he realized he turned to the void the first images were calling him again.

"It doesn't matter anymore whatever Hatari wanted with me it's over why bring me here?" Simba asked.

He turned to the void which continued to draw him in there was something important within, he walked towards it.

"Simba stay away it has already blinded you enough" Mufasa told him.

"No there's something imported in there" Simba said.

"It's the past we must focus on the present and confront that which seeks to end our era" Mufasa said.

"No that's not what's at stake, we've already failed to prevent this" Simba said.

"Simba listen to me" Mufasa implored him.

"We're not the solution to this and the answer that is it's in there" Simba said.

"Blast it all Simba listen to me!" Mufasa thundered.

"No I won't there is something you don't want me to know but I have to, I cannot follow you not this time" Simba told him before entering the memory.

"Simba no stop!" Mufasa shouted.

Taka stared at the group of animals in front of him this was it after this he would be permanently severed from the kings.

"When I died I was lost Mufasa guided me to the afterlife. Sometime after the kings detected Kecila's spirit on earth but more importantly they detected Hatari and they knew he would pose a threat to our very reign so I was sent back to gather others to stand against it, that was the purpose of Kurongu's apocalypse to preserve the rule of the lions that is also why the truth was always hidden" Taka said.

They were all fascinated what was hidden what the society revealed.

"The society already revealed it" Kiara told him.

"No that is not what I am about to tell you this conflict began a thousand years ago when our era begun that time is now repeating itself" Taka stated.

"You mean like destiny" Uhuru asked.

"Not like it is" Taka answered he reached out his paws.

"To understand the nature of the conflict they shared this truth with me, take my paw each of you what you're about to find out no one alive save for Hatari knows" Taka told them.

They all reached out and took Taka's paw feeling the memories flowing into them.

Far away in the jungle Hatari sensed a surge of energy but could not track it's location but he sensed it the presence of his counterpart he immediately focused on it traveling into the memory as well.

Usawa stood on top of the gorge that would one day take the lifes of so many he watched as his forces clashed against a massive horde of different animals from all across the kingdom they were forcing there way towards the rock. Usawa watched as they approached he could not be bothered by them where was Machafuko? Machafuko led his anarchist forces towards the gorge it was empty without true life it symbolized what the people had been robbed off Machafuko would correct it.

"This place is rightfully yours reclaim it!" Machafuko stated.

His forces rushed into the gorge his brother's forces countered them, "you stand strong brother but you are misguided soon I will show you that only the people can bring true change" Machafuko said.

The two forces tore into each other spreading out across the lands they slammed each other into the stone walls and attempted to drive the others skull through the floor while others sliced viciously at their opponents attempting to cut into the others neck while others bit into each others shoulder brutally trying to rip out there opponents throat.

Usawa could tell things were escalating neither side had any intention of showing mercy he turned his attention to Machafuko who was also looking at his army in disappointment. Usawa climbed down the gorge charging into the battlefield he smashed through two animals a zebra and a wart hog sending them crashing to the ground, he then grabbed an antelope and threw it aside his actions actually saving it's life from what certainly would've been a fatal attack from one of his soldiers he knocked another one out this one being a panther once again saving it from a killing strike he then turned his attention to the rest he knocked two of his soldiers out of the way and slammed his paw into a cheetahs jaw before backhanding a leopard to the ground.

Machafuko watched his brothers desperate attempt to save as many of Machafuko's followers as possible he was happy to know that even though he is blinded by his ambition he still protects all life. Machafuko entered the battlefield as well grabbing a lion and smashing him into a wall he then grabbed another one lifting him off the ground and slamming him down before smashing his paw into another's temple one of his soldiers was about to impale a lion through the heart only for Machafuko to knock the lion down he turned to the follower and gave him a look of disappointment. Machafuko moved through the battle incapacitating any of Usawa soldiers that got in his way saving there lives in the process he saw Usawa standing across from him.

"Why do you spare my followers?" Machafuko asked.

"This battle is to determine the future and I will not have it built on a mountain of corpses" Usawa stated.

"Nor would I brother I seek only freedom" Machafuko told him.

"You're freedom will only lead to chaos and destruction" Usawa told him.

"You're peace will only lead to tyranny and oppression" Machafuko countered.

The two prepared to battle but found themselves hesitating, they had to fight but they didn't want to.

"I see you have claimed the rock as you're stronghold" Machafuko said.

"It is meant to defend us all" Usawa countered.

"You have no right to it, it belongs to the people as does the land" Machafuko said before attempting to swing at his brother only to hesitate again.

Usawa swung his paw but stopped mid motion, "they could never control everything by themselves" Usawa said.

"nothing and no one needs to be controlled" Machafuko stated swinging at his left cheek it deliberately missed.

It was futile neither brother could attack the other, not yet anyway. A massive roar came from above the gorge revealing an army of lions who had surrounded the gorge. Machafuko's followers turned their attention to them they were completely surrounded but still seemed ready to fight.

"Enough" Machafuko said.

"We are outnumbered this battle is over well played brother was the entire battle merely a diversion to surround us we will have trouble advancing now" Machafuko said respectfully.

"Fall back" Machafuko said.

"No I can't let you walk away" Usawa said his forces closing in on the followers.

"Very well brother unfortunately I can't allow us to be captured" Machafuko said, "there's a herd of wildebeest near this gorge I give a signal they will stampede in here you allow us to walk out of this gorge I will ask them to stand down" Machafuko stated.

"You would sacrifice your followers" Usawa said.

"No they all agreed to this before just in case we were about to be captured" Machafuko said.

"You'd be dead what difference would it matter!" Usawa shouted.

"Nothing is more important than freedom it is better to die than live in chains" Machafuko said firmly.

"Let them go we will not needlessly kill everyone in this gorge" Usawa said.

Machafuko and his followers departed the gorge the two brothers stared intensely at each other soon or later they would have to accept their battle they couldn't run from it forever.

The memory faded out showing another one this one showed Machafuko leading an attack on what would be known as Pride Rock with a massive army of animals he claimed it naming it in that very instant, Simba remembered this he dreamt about it shortly before the society arrived, he then found himself pulled into another memory.

Machafuko watched as his followers fought and struggled over resources why were they doing this.

"This cave is mine stay out of it!" A tiger growled.

"Not anymore I'm taking it" a leopard said.

"Enough it belongs to all of you there is more than enough of this land for you all" Machafuko reasoned hoping they would listen but they mostly ignored him and began trying to drag each other out.

Machafuko grabbed them both and attempting to hold them back.

"Hey let me go!" the tiger demanded.

"No you are resorting to violence against your fellow brother" Machafuko told them.

"We can do whatever we want" the leopard said.

"Yes but why fight there are other places surely one of you can compromise" Machafuko asked them.

"It's mine if he doesn't leave I'll force him" the tiger said.

"If he doesn't give it to me than I'll just take it" the leopard said.

Machafuko had enough he turned to the cave before looking at an elephant he signaled the elephant to collapse it which it agreed caving in the entire cave.

"Because you couldn't compromise now neither will get it" Machafuko said disappointed finally letting them go.

"You, this is your fault you ruined everything" the tiger roared before slicing the leopards neck.

"What are you doing?!" Machafuko shouted in terror he watched the leopard collapsed to the floor and its breathing ceased.

Machafuko was appalled he grabbed the tiger and forced him against the wall.

"You killed over a comfortable bed!" Machafuko shouted he then dragged him over to the edge of Pride Rock and threw him off watching him plunge to his death.

Machafuko sat against the wall that was awful he killed him so pointlessly and Machafuko in his anger did the same this was surely just a one time thing certainly things would get better the people were just coming to understand their newly gained freedom.

Usawa was hiding out near the borders he was appalled at what the citizens were doing to the kingdom, they had no sense of right and wrong at all there were no limits to what they did sometimes they would steal from each other sometimes they would break into others homes murder them steal their food it was disgusting.

"What's the status of the kingdom?" Usawa asked.

"It's getting worse one lion murdered an entire family others broke an antelopes leg so the pond was of no use to him when he wouldn't leave they drowned him" his soldier told him.

"Where is this lion?" Usawa asked.

"He was brought back to Pride Rock Machafuko is trying to deal with it, so much for his ideal" the soldier said.

"His ideal is not the problem and was never why I rejected it if everyone was like Machafuko this world would be a paradise but they're not this is exactly what I thought would happen how are our forces?" Usawa said.

"They're containing as much violence as possible and waiting for our next attack why haven't we attacked sir?" the lion asked.

"I wanted to give Machafuko a chance maybe he could control them but as I expected he can't not while maintaining his ideals, keep focusing on protection I don't want to attack unless we have to" Usawa stated.

The lion bowed respectfully before departing, Usawa didn't want this he desperately wanted Machafuko to be right and it broke his heart knowing that Machafuko was watching his dreams go up in flames.

Machafuko was exhausted how could so many people be so selfish he didn't understand it he was disgusted at the horrifically high number of murders he was also sick of hearing their justification at first the idea was anyone who abused another's freedom would be removed from the family but no one cared about the family it really brought him great sorrow knowing this.

"I was hungry so I took it because I can" a lion said.

"And what of the family?" Machafuko asked appalled.

"I didn't want to share it" the lion said.

Machafuko was moments away from killing him, "get him out of my sight get them all out of my sight" Machafuko said beginning to cry.

"It was their right" a zebra told him.

"Eeally would they feel the same if I slit their throat" Machafuko roared.

The animals were shocked by his reaction, "from here on you violate another's freedom I will take what you take from them" Machafuko said seething he then impaled the lion who dropped dead.

"The rest of you I give a choice I already know your crime so you can either learn to be happy with what you have or face severe consequences" Machafuko shouted.

"We didn't do anything wrong it's our choice" they all said.

"Lock them up" Machafuko seethed.

"Machafuko that goes against their rights" the zebra said.

"It's my right to make sure they don't kill anyone else lock them up" Machafuko commanded.

"Or what you'll kill me?" the zebra asked.

"No you are a good soul they'll kill you" Machafuko stated.

The zebra turned to the animals that volunteered as protectors, "if you care about protecting the innocent lock them up" she asked.

The guards looked uncertain but then complied. Machafuko watched as the animals shouted from their cage it tore him up inside why did they make him do it.

"You were right brother I was an idealistic fool" Machafuko said with sorrow but he then had an idea.

"Maybe I can make this right" he said.

He knew how to restore order and peace it defied his beliefs but there was something he cared about more than his beliefs.

Usawa was surprised things were changing in the kingdom the crimes and murder went down but now Usawa was barely seeing any animals at all anymore what was going on the lion rushed to him looking shocked.

"What's going on I was getting ready for us to strike but in the past few days there's been no need to where did the population go?" Usawa asked.

"Don't kill the messenger, they're all be rounded up people all over the kingdom are being captured and thrown in prisons" the lion said.

"Prisons Machafuko would never do that" Usawa said appalled at the mere idea.

"He has, maybe while trying to control this, maybe he resorted to tyranny to keep everyone alive" the lion said.

"That's not him there's something wrong gather our forces and meet me at Pride Rock we're going to liberate those prisons" Usawa commanded.

This was a tragedy Machafuko was so desperate to save lives he was violating his own soul.

Usawa arrived at Pride Rock there were an uncountable amount of animals locked away in cages.

"I want you to know many of you deserve this now you see the consequences of your actions" Usawa told them.

The rest of his army arrived surrounding the cages, "release them" Usawa commanded.

An army of growls surrounded them Machafuko emerged from Pride Rock being followed by an army of his own.

"If you release them they will go back to killing I am only trying to save as many lives as I can" Machafuko said desperately.

"You betrayed everything you stood for" Usawa said disappointed.

"I value life above all else" Machafuko said quietly.

"You always valued freedom more" Usawa said.

"Until I watched it destroy this place and murder countless" Machafuko said.

"It doesn't matter I'm freeing all of them" Usawa said.

"No they deserve that for wasting their freedom on such brutality they will remain in there as long as it remains necessary" Machafuko said his forces preparing to attack.

Usawa could see the sides were very evenly matched and Machafuko didn't have the same morals if a battle erupted countless would die.

"Then let us alone determine it I challenge you to a trial by combat if I win everyone will be released and you're forces will surrender if you win I will do the same" Usawa said.

"I accept I don't want to see anymore needless bloodshed" Machafuko said.

The two lions walked into the center of the area surrounding Pride Rock Machafuko looked at the sun he could see a strange occurrence happening the moon was slowly eclipsing it.

"Machafuko do we have to do this" the Zebra asked.

"There is no other choice this will be over soon" Machafuko said.

The two lions began circling each other as the sky began to darken, "will you be willing to fight me brother" Machafuko asked.

"I have to" Usawa replied.

"As must I you will understand soon" Machafuko said softly.

The two lions then charged at each meeting in battle. Machafuko swiped his paw at Usawa's head which he ducked under before swinging at his brothers left cheek which Machafuko parried away before striking him in the chin he then swung and hit him above the eye before knocking him to the ground. Machafuko leaped at his brother landing on top of him he reached his paw for his neck which Usawa grabbed before using the momentum to roll over Machafuko grabbed him pulling him down with him. The two of them thrashed on the ground biting and clawing at one another Usawa kicked Machafuko in the face knocking him away from him Usawa then struck him above the eye Machafuko growled in anger while Usawa swung again this time for his right cheek Machafuko sidestepped the attack and kicked him in the chest knocking him to the ground Machafuko then wrapped his arm around his neck attempting to cut off his air. Usawa struggled against his grip while desperately trying to claw and gouge at him, just when he thought he wouldn't get free Machafuko slightly weakened he elbowed him in the ribs causing Machafuko's grip to loosen Usawa grabbed his paw and threw him over his shoulder he then attempted to pin him down only for Machafuko to kick his legs out from under him causing to topple over Machafuko then climbed on top of him extracted his claws and thrust them at his chest the attack was slower than expected allowing Usawa to dodge it he then placed his leg underneath Machafuko and flipped him causing him to bounce off the ground before sliding to a stop.

The animals watched as the two brothers continued to battle the sky darkened and the moon eclipsed the sun turning the sky almost red what was happening here did it mean something. Usawa was confused two times Machafuko could've won both times failed it was as if Machafuko was still holding back he was still unwilling to fully fight him Usawa could use that he ran at Machafuko who swung for the top of his head which he parried away before striking him in the face Machafuko stumbled back why that attack shouldn't have stunned him he was definitely holding back time to end this. Usawa kicked out Machafuko's legs from beneath him sending him crashing to the ground he then climbed on top of him and began beating his head back and forth before extracting his claws he placed them to his throat.

"It's done you have lost brother" Usawa said, he turned to his forces.

"Free the prisoners" Usawa commanded.

Machafuko could hear his followers protesting they still believed in him there was one more thing to do.

He sliced Usawa on the back of the neck narrowly missing his throat his followers were shocked.

"The battle is over there is no need for bloodshed" they said.

Machafuko ignored them stabbing Usawa in the side Usawa plunged his own claws toward him but stopped mid motion only for Machafuko to grab them.

"What are you doing brother?" Usawa asked him.

"I told you for this to end one of us must be the villain" Machafuko whispered his voice sounding much more like it used to, he then drove Usawa's claws through his heart.

Usawa stared down at Machafuko in shock no he didn't just do that he looked at the crowd who showed no reaction.

"Why did you?" Usawa asked choking on the words.

"You had to win" Machafuko said weakly.

"I had to alienate my followers" he said quietly before coughing.

"You planned this why?" Usawa sobbed.

"My dream failed yours will succeed but it couldn't so long as my followers battled you" Machafuko told him.

"If you were to be the hero I wou ld ha ve to be the vil lain" Machafuko choked.

"No you were a hero you always were" Usawa said tears streaming down his cheek.

Machafuko gestured the zebra to come toward him she slowly approached him as did a select few.

"Never allow the truth to be revealed" Machafuko told them.

"We will honor your memory and insure you're final wish be fulfilled" the zebra told him.

Machafuko smiled looking up at his brother, "don't tell them this is my final request" he pleaded.

"You we're the he ro I was the vil lain" he choked out before his body slumped and the life left him.

Usawa sobbed into his brother shoulder he couldn't believe he would do that sacrifice his ideal his very image just to ensure everyone survived.

"I'll honor you for now but I don't think I could live with myself if you were only remembered as the villain no in the end you will be known for the hero you were" Usawa said.

He then turned to the animals and with a single slice of his claws set the prisoners free and as Machafuko predicted they all flocked to him praising him asking him to guide them.

"We have been through much and I feel there is more to come but I will protect you all if you seek my leadership my guidance than I will not deny it" Usawa said pained.

He then turned to Pride Rock he slowly began ascending it while the animals cheered him as he reached the top the eclipse was ending the sun began to shine down on him it was almost majestic.

"From this day forth our world is united but I will not lead it alone no such burden should extend to one individual no one person should have absolute power I will remain the guardian and I will protect you alongside the rest each pride a part of a single kingdom driven by the will of the people preserved by the lions this is our new world now let us forge it in the name of those we lost together" Usawa said triumphantly before roaring to the sky.

The rest of the animals joined him this was the beginning of a new era one that wouldn't last long and Usawa's message would eventually be forgotten.

Simba didn't understand Usawa wasn't the first king he flat out denied it meaning the lions weren't ever meant to rule only protect all these centuries Usawa's vision wasn't being preserved it was being mocked.

Simba found himself in another memory but this time it appeared to be from his perspective, or more importantly Usawa's so it was true Simba was Usawa reincarnated and Hatari was Machafuko it was the truth all along. Simba's revelation was proven wrong pretty quickly the perspective panned up to show Simba gazing down at Usawa's descendent. Wait it wasn't him then who he turned and saw Nala, was it Kopa? The memory changed perspective now Simba was seeing it through his own and Usawa was revealed he was staring down at a small baby cub with gold fur and eyes that matched his own. Of course Usawa said they would be guardians Simba had heard that before the true first guardian stared up at him. Everything changed now he wasn't the one meant to defeat Hatari at all he wasn't meant to unite the world he wasn't the original lion king no he was gazing down at her this very instant, Kiara.

 _Well that wraps up yet another story arc however it also reveals a truly massive revelation. The true nature of the original Lion King and who his spiritual counterpart is really turns the trilogy on it's head especially everything Hatari said and did regarding his brother. However there were hints Hatari never called Simba brother he just called him Simba. Still this reveal does paint the trilogy in a new light mainly that the protagonist was not who we thought. Beyond that what was your opinion to how the story between Usawa and Machafuko end. What is your opinion of this new revelation feel free to review and tell me your thoughts. Unfortunately I'm going to have to stop here but I hope these chapters were rewarding to you and that you are enjoying this grand finale to the saga. I will make certain your next wait isn't as long, til then see ya around._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello everyone it's been awhile I apologize for the very long wait I should've updated sooner but I'm ready now to post the new chapters our last chapter yielded quite the revelation the true identity of the reincarnation of the original lion King Usawa, and it was not who people likely expected however the signs were there but what exactly does this mean for Kiara and just what is Hatari's final end goal those answers await you._

: Finale 15:

Destiny or choice

Taka ended the vision which left everyone staring in shock they turned to Kiara who seemed unresponsive, "what is wrong with her" Vitani asked.

"Leave her for now she has much to take in" Taka responded.

"Kiara, Usawa how does this connect" Kovu asked.

"Think if Kiara is Usawa than whose Machafuko?" Taka asked.

"Hatari" Vitani said in realization.

"But wait that would mean all this was for her it was never about Simba" Uhuru said confused.

"I don't know what Hatari actually seeks all I know is he is driven by the conflict between the two brothers" Taka said.

"He's driven by destiny to an extent" Umoja stated.

Uhuru wanted to groan at the mention of that word it was still their choice right?

"There is no destiny or predetermined fate we decide our own paths" Uhuru said.

"Look around you girl the battle between the two began during an eclipse and Usawa's ascension happened right when it ended that same eclipse is tomorrow, how could this not be fate?" Taka asked he?

"It does seem like it was inevitable" Kilbali said before coughing again and doubling over.

"We face our moment of truth the moment we were all born for it's written all around you, Kovu Simba is dead you must take his place, Vitani you have rediscovered the hyenas and brought them back into the world, Uhuru Umoja you two hold the key to building a future where lions and hyenas live side by side and in the end I have little doubt you will lead them" Taka explained.

"This is why we exist" Taka said.

Taka noticed he was beginning to fade, "as expected, I have defied the kings they are now pulling me back" Taka said.

"What do they want?" Kovu asked.

"To preserve their era despite the fact that it was never meant to exist, it all depends on you now" Taka told them.

"Build the world so many failed to" Taka stated and then he was gone.

"We will I promise. Kiara we will do this together" Kovu said only for Kiara to not respond she was staring out silently.

"Kiara I know this is shocking but say something, Kiara!" Kovu called out to her.

Kiara opened her eyes in the middle of a strange void it was filled with memories all memories of the past kings.

"I knew you would be here, at long last you reveal yourself brother" Hatari said pleased.

"I am not your brother you let your brother die" Kiara said harshly.

"Simba was but blood you and I share a bond much deeper within our very souls we are family on a spiritual level" Hatari told her.

"You're my uncle, but that is all" Kiara stated.

"You deny it there is no denying it brother a thousand years ago you built a dream one that was tarnished now a millennium later at long last it can be fulfilled" Hatari said.

"My vision of what?" Kiara asked firmly.

"A united world that's the point of all this the destruction of the pride lands the near burning of the jungle the capturing of Kilbali and Kurongu's pride can you imagine the state of fear the world is in?" Hatari asked her.

"I can do more than imagine, the world was uniting what purpose does this destruction serve?" Kiara demanded.

"The world can never truly unite not without a single vision a single being to guide them, you Kiara" Hatari stated.

"Don't you see long ago the world needed a hero to believe in to follow and forge a future and now it needs one once again, however no hero can rise without a villain" Hatari told her.

"You" Kiara said.

"Yes everything this apocalypse the destruction the manipulation it was all for you, to put the world in such a state only you could save it then the world would race behind you once more I would be the villain so you could be the hero" Hatari explained.

Kiara was surprised by the final truth all along Hatari was trying to save the world or more importantly have her save the world he was building a messiah but he was still so wrong.

"Like long ago do you not see you are merely a puppet to what you perceive is fate" Kiara asked him.

"The eclipse darkened the sky then light returned when you triumphant, it returns tomorrow" Hatari justified.

"No that eclipse was a coincidence the only reason it is important is because you and everyone else has made it important destiny only happens when we allow it too!" Kiara argued.

"This is our fate tomorrow we will battle for the fate of an entire generation I will unleash the end upon us I will forever be remembered in history as the foe the great Kiara defeated ushering in a golden age once I fall you will rise brother" Hatari said.

Kiara wasn't buying any of this and she certainly wasn't going to play Hatari's tune.

"No I will not allow you to write my future and in doing so I will show you the past has no influence on us anymore" Kiara stated.

"You will, you have no choice there is but one path for you either you defeat me and lead this world or you watch it be consumed by chaos" Hatari stated.

Kiara growled in anger he was right she didn't have much of an option, "I will defeat you but only because I must" Kiara said with strength.

"Yes you see there is no escaping this is why we exist" Hatari told her.

"Tomorrow I will show you that only we determine our fates" Kiara told him.

"Tomorrow I will plunge this world into it's darkest hour and they will watch the arrival of it's savior, you" Hatari said the two of them began drifting apart.

"I will not surrender to destiny!" Kiara shouted.

"It has already been determined I await our moment of truth brother" Hatari called back.

Kiara watched as he faded before being pulled from the void.

Kiara opened her eyes to hear Kovu calling her, "Kiara can you hear me?!" he said worried.

"I'm fine Kovu" she told him sweetly.

Kovu looked at her confused what had just happened, "Kiara what was that?" Kovu asked.

"Hatari he was witnessing the memory as well I was his true target all along." Kiara stated.

"We know" Kilbali said sounding more weak as he held his wounds and struggled to not collapse.

"Then it's true you two are the reincarnation of Usawa and Machafuko" Umoja said.

"It means nothing but he clings to it to him it's his very identity" Kiara said.

"So all of this is because of something that happened a millennium ago" Uhuru said.

"Then maybe it's true maybe my life wasn't ever in my hands" she said.

"Uhuru we have determined everything that has happened until now and we will continue to" Kiara said.

"How by leading the new world just like I was just told I was going to" Uhuru asked.

"Uhuru you know we have to what we discovered we have to show it to everyone else" Umoja told her.

"He is right you cannot deny that I may protect the hyenas but I can't lead them into the new world you must do that" Vitani told them.

"Not just that you also are the only ones who have an understanding of all the different ideals surrounding the world" Kilbali told them while doubling over pain.

"I didn't want to be a leader" Uhuru said.

"Those who do not wish for leadership are always the best ones for it" Kiara told her.

"You are open minded and you understand so much Uhuru you can be more than a good queen you can be an unforgettable one" Umoja told his love.

"Love can unite an entire world Kiara and I did the truth is you chose this Uhuru" Kovu said.

"How did I choose this I didn't ask to be a hyena savior how was this my choice?!" Uhuru demanded.

"Did anyone force you to love Umoja" Kiara asked her.

Uhuru wanted desperately to argue but couldn't she choice to love Umoja and by doing that she established herself in history.

"No I chose that all my own" Uhuru admitted.

"A love between a lion and hyena the moment you decided to be a part of it there was only one place you could end up" Vitani said.

"I know" Uhuru conceded.

"When we admit the truth we are able to make peace with our doubts" Kilbali said before coughing and finally collapsing.

Everyone rushed towards him, "are you alright" Kovu cried.

"We need to get you help right away!" Kiara said.

"No nothing would help my time is ending it was near anyway all I ask now is that you take me outside to treasure the elements and when this is over return me home" Kilbali asked unworried.

They all took him outside resting him on the ground where all the hyenas looked down at him concerned.

"I appreciate the concern even from a stranger I am pleased to see that you have found a different path beyond violence" Kilbali told the hyenas.

Everyone gathered around him, "so many kind faces but we have unexpected and welcomed guest" Kilbali said happily.

Nala revealed herself and beside her was Kurongu both looked better than they had in days.

"Father" Vitani said happily.

"Mom" Kiara said in happiness.

"Hello Kiara I'm here I'm really here" Nala said softly.

Kiara smiled she could see it the confidence in which she carried herself the certainty the true Nala had finally returned.

"I can see it you really are back" Kiara said smiling.

"I should've known you would triumphant in the end just as I know we all will" Kurongu said his voice filled with hope.

"How do you know?" Vitani asked smiling.

"I believe Vitani" Kurongu answered.

"I see our friends have found their way yes you know who you are it brings me great joy to know this" Kilbali told them.

Nala and Kurongu joined the rest around Kilbali they all looked sad.

"Do not mourn I lived a long and happy life and surely my wife will be waiting this is not a moment of sadness it is celebration of the beautiful life I lived, smile in remembrance" Kilbali told them.

The others smiled down at the old lion, "it was an honor to know everyone of you" Kilbali said.

"To see the beginnings of a beautiful new era where ideals and species can come together in harmony I know this can come to be I see it in front of us and all throughout my pride" Kilbali told them.

He turned his gaze to Uhuru and Umoja, "I always believed my ideal could not exist in the outside world but you have shown me otherwise come forth please" Kilbali asked them.

Uhuru and Umoja kneeled down before him, he reached his claw out, "I apologize for the coming pain but this is the only to finalize it" he told them.

He then carved a mark into their paws they let out sounds of pain before as he finished the mark, "In my final moments I hereby declare you to be the protectors and guide to the anarchist pride" Kilbali said he then forced himself to his feet.

"It will be the first of a new ideal and I embrace it" he said he then placed his paw on his chest and over his heart he then bowed respectfully.

"Make a better world" Kilbali said to them.

Uhuru and Umoja stared in shock as Kilbali bowed respectfully they turned to Kiara who smiled at them she then placed her paw over her heart and bowed as well, Kovu than did the same, Nala then followed. Kurongu watched as all this happened he gazed at the lion and hyena in awe, they had overcome the odds.

"I follow only one. But I know you will honor his will more than I ever could" Kurongu said before placing his paw over his heart and bowing.

Vitani smiled at her father she turned to the other hyenas and without hesitation immediately followed her fathers lead shortly afterward the entire hyena clan began following Vitani's. Uhuru and Umoja could not believe their eyes everyone in the pride had accepted them to lead wanted them to, Uhuru reached for Umoja's paw which he gently took before placing their paws over their hearts and standing firmly.

Kilbali raised himself up as did the rest, "you have been chosen by all" Kilbali said he then coughed and rested himself on the ground.

Everyone looked down on him his breathing was slowing down, "so nice to have so many friends" Kilbali said weakly.

"It is time I greet death as one" he said.

Umoja and Uhuru both grasped his paw while everyone else got closer.

"So comforting this is the new era all of us together as a family what a lovely ideal to strive for" Kilbali said before gently closing eyes.

"what a perfect moment" he whispered before his breathing ceased and his heart stopped peacefully and without pain Kilbali passed away.

The entire pride stared down at Kilbali's body he looked as if he was sleeping peacefully which in truth he was Kilbali had no regrets his life was wonderful and if he would not grieve but remember his life in happiness so would everyone else.

"He lived in happiness and died in peace" Umoja said.

"Let us roar in memory of Kilbali not of his loss but of the fulfilling life he lived" Uhuru finished.

The entire pride both lion and hyena stood together side by side and let out a powerful roar that echoed across the entire pride and could be heard for miles on end, it sounded like peace, acceptance, happiness, and kindness, in short it sounded like Kilbali.


	16. Chapter 16

: Finale 16:

Duel of the kings

Simba had left the void and now stood among a massive gathering of stars they seemed to surround him as if watching him which knowing the legends they probably were Simba paid them no heed he now knew the truth and it was time to set right everything they had done wrong.

"Welcome Simba" Taka said who appeared in front of him.

"Scar" Simba said firmly.

"Don't call me that horrid name I am Taka" Taka responded.

"What is this uncle" Simba asked.

"It is time for you to join the kings Simba" Zira told him.

"We are not kings" Simba stated.

"Simba you weren't supposed to discover what you did" Sarabi told him.

"So it is true every king has willingly after death kept this truth hidden that our reign is not the world Machafuko died for and Usawa hoped to build" Simba said.

"We are simply continuing the legacy we established" Taka told him.

"By lying and deceiving and manipulating Kiara and I believed the world was separated due to time but no it was separated so we could maintain our power" Simba said disgusted with the ideal he used to believe in.

"We have brought an age of prosperity we have made a peaceful world Simba" Mufasa told him.

"You can't believe this condemning an entire ideal manipulating the entire world all for power" Simba asked his father.

"No I don't, I didn't agree when I found out either" Mufasa said.

"Then why continue it?!" Simba demanded.

"Simple too much time has passed if our era ends now the world may very well end with it, the truth is too dangerous" Mufasa reasoned.

"We can trust them our descendents our families they can build a new world one that doesn't have to be separated one where all species can coexist like we were meant to!" Simba thundered.

The stars glowed a red light and the sky seemed to shake, "enough! Either embrace the secret and join us among the stars or be cast out into the void forever!" The kings told him.

"We really are nothing but tyrants" Simba said in disgust.

"No I led because I wanted to preserve our home I never wanted power nor did you will you really ignore everything we've done for this world?" Mufasa asked him.

"Of course not you did great things father but the kingdom has slowly turned away from us our reign cannot exist anymore the lions must step down" Simba said.

"Are out of your mind the world would fall into chaos think Simba how can you not realize this?!" Mufasa thundered.

"Because I believe in my family I believe in what Vitani is doing and Umoja and Uhuru I believe we have gone as far as we can" Simba answered.

The sky thundered and the ground began to open, "then you are not one of us!" the kings said.

"No allow him to fight for his belief give him a trial by combat!" Mufasa pleaded.

"Mufasa you know what this means son" Ahadi said showing himself from the sky.

"I can't let my son be exiled to the void" Mufasa said.

"Brother if this trial is accepted you will be the one fighting it" Taka warned.

"He is right my son" Ahadi told him.

"I accept the terms just let me fight for my son" Mufasa requested.

"Simba do you accept" The kings asked.

"Yes" Simba said.

The ground closed up and the sky calmed the area had turned into a field under the stars.

Simba turned to see Mufasa in front of him, "just agree to join them if you don't there is nothing more I can do you will wander the mortal world forever" Mufasa pleaded.

"No I will fight for this I'm sorry father" Simba said with regret.

"Mufasa try to reason with them!" Sarabi asked him.

"No this is Simba's only chance" Mufasa said stepping forward.

"If you win you will ascend into the stars regardless if you lose you will wander the mortal world do you acknowledge" Mufasa asked with regret.

"I do" Simba replied.

"I was trying to save you" Mufasa said.

"You can't protect me anymore" Simba said.

"I can, at least one more time" Mufasa replied.

Simba and Mufasa ran across the field leaping at one another and colliding in mid air Mufasa pushed Simba down with his superior strength slamming him onto the grass Simba slammed his paw into his fathers face resulting in Mufasa throwing Simba across the field Simba pulled himself up only to find Mufasa jumping right at him moments away from bringing his paw down Simba moved out of the way and grabbing Mufasa and falling backwards throwing him across the field Mufasa tumbled on the grass and pulled himself up Simba struck him above the eye, Mufasa growled and struck Simba right in the left cheek with such force that it knocked him right off his feet sending him crashing to the ground Mufasa pinned Simba down and raised his paw preparing to bring it down, Simba intercepted it and rolled over using his leverage to pin his father down he smacked his paw across his face which Mufasa ignored grabbing his paw before kneeing him in the ribs Simba doubled over in pain allowing Mufasa to strike him in the chin he then kicked him off sending Simba crashing into a rock created from the environment.

Simba pulled himself up this wasn't working his father was way stronger than him he would have to try something else but what from what he could tell Mufasa was faster than him too he had both speed and raw force maybe if he combined both he could use it against him. Simba saw Mufasa running towards him he waited until the last second and attempted to move to the side but Mufasa already changed his direction spearing Simba mid motion and smashing him to the ground. Mufasa grabbed Simba by the neck and slammed his head on the ground causing his vision to blur Simba struck Mufasa in the chin he didn't seem to pay it any heed either, that was it his father was so strong, fast and even durable that he probably barely regarded damage because he so rarely received it he didn't seem to care too much about defense except from crippling blows which he always expected but what about painful but unharmful blows, Simba swung for his upper eye only to instead strike the noise. Mufasa roared and rolled off of Simba thrashing in pain he wasn't expecting it Simba then thrust his paw at his throat Mufasa countered it but instead Simba slammed his other paw into his ear Mufasa roared and grabbed it Simba then struck the other one. Mufasa was thrashing in pain from the attack on his senses Simba then roared loudly further hurting his ears he couldn't concentrate Simba then struck him in the eye it was only a paw but it still left him in considerable pain. This was it Mufasa couldn't hear, smell or even fully see anything now was the chance to go for the win.

Taka watched as Mufasa and Simba battled this was wrong neither wanted it they were just fighting for what they believed and yet the kings were forcing them to duel neither should have to forsake their place here and both Mufasa and Simba were missing the point a point Taka had realized, his mind was made up he would not allow Simba and Mufasa to destroy their bond any longer.

Simba watched Mufasa thrash and jumped at him preparing to strike him in the throat while his other paw would strike his temple if both blows landed Simba would be to finish this almost immediately after he prepared to bring them down only for Mufasa to react like lightning grabbing his paw and slamming him to the ground attempting to pin him down, he was faking some of the injuries to lure him into a false sense of security but Simba could tell he was still not completely recovered from it if he could reach his throat this battle would be over, clearly Mufasa had the same idea as he was trying the same thing. Both struggled to as their paws reached for their throat Mufasa's reached it first pushing down on Simba's neck, feeling his consciousness slipping Simba struck Mufasa in the throat causing him to double over but not release his grip Simba then begun striking his chin repeatedly while Mufasa pressed down even harder in the end Mufasa collapsed from the blows tumbling away from Simba while Simba's paw dropped they were both exhausted they struggled to reach for each other again when Taka jumped in front of them.

"Enough" he said.

"What are you doing Taka" Uru asked emerging from her star.

"This is wrong we are wrong" Taka said. "

I understand that but don't you realize what you're doing step away before it's too late" Uru cried.

"No mother I will not watch even more needless violence and intolerance" Taka stated.

Mufasa and Simba could both hear the words of Taka and Uru and both understood what Taka was risking.

"No brother stop before you forsake your place forever!" Mufasa shouted.

"Scar why are you doing this?" Simba asked.

"I don't deserve a place among them I never did" Taka said.

"Taka you have proven yourself please stop" Uru pleaded.

"Let him make his choice Uru he has always cared for others over himself" Ahadi said.

"Are you saying you wish to take Simba's punishment" The kings asked.

"He deserves a place here rather he agrees with you or not he was a great king I'm the one who deserves to wander the void" Taka said with self loathing.

"Taka you can't leave me again!" Zira said.

"We have a chance finally you love me don't you?" Zira asked in sadness.

"Always, I don't know how I met such a wonderful lioness two in fact, but Simba just deserves his place far more than I do I'm sorry Zira" Taka said.

"No Taka please!" Zira cried.

"Let him go Zira" a calm compassionate and sweet voice said she then appeared in front of them Sarafina.

"This is his choice we must let him do what he thinks is right" Sarafina said.

"She's right we can't control the choices of others" Sarabi said.

"That's why, don't you see we don't have to step down but there's no need to preserve the secret anymore to influence the world our time is done it's time to allow the next generation to find their way if you seek to make everything right than just let it go just as I am willing to" Taka told them.

"Taka you have defied the will of the kings but you have also shown how much you have changed and matured we will spare you the void and give into your request for Simba but you will remain in exile" the kings said.

"I understand." Taka stated.

"I was wrong about you" Simba said.

"No you weren't" Taka said.

Taka approached Simba reaching his paw out to him.

"It's over Simba, you don't have to continue." Take told him.

Simba pushed his paw away, "No, I can't just walk away." Simba said defiantly.

Take was stunned why would Simba want to continue this battle, he had nothing to prove, he had already proved himself a great King.

"Simba, what are you talking about?" Taka asked him. Mufasa was confused by his son's response, what did he feel he had to prove.

"I have to fight on, I have to finish this no matter what." Simba stated.

"Simba why, you have done more than enough." Mufasa replied there was a hint of desperation in his voice.

Simba didn't agree he knew exactly what he had to prove, to the world and himself.

"No father, I said I can no longer be in your shadow, I have to do this, I have to prove that I can be your equal." Simba said with strength.

Mufasa understood now, Simba always felt like he was in his shadow, now he had to rise out of it, just as he rose out of his father's. Mufasa knew it Simba couldn't turn away, this was the moment everything had been leading Simba to, his final trial, and Mufasa would help his son see it through.

"Can you, are you prepared for this, you believe there is nothing more for me to teach you?" Mufasa challenged.

"I am ready to face whatever lies ahead of me." Simba said with certainty.

Very well Simba, it is time for your final lesson." Mufasa declared.

Taka along with Ahadi, Uru, Zira and Sarabi all watched as Simba and Mufasa stared each other down. Taka understood Simba's reasons, he knew what it was like living in another's shadow which worried him, he had to hope Simba was doing this for the right reason. Either way now Simba would know once and for all if he could truly equal his father.

"Good luck, Simba." Taka said quietly.

Simba stared intensely at his father, he knew he wouldn't hold back neither would Simba.

"Let us finish this father." Simba said, Mufasa nodded in agreement.

Mufasa and Simba charged at each other one final time; they collide in the air and fall to the ground. Simba pushes Mufasa down pinning him he reaches for his throat, Mufasa grabs him and with the strength of a mountain lifts him off him; he then bulrushed Simba slamming him into a rock. Simba felt his spine smash into the rock and collapsed to the ground. Mufasa grabbed him around the neck and pinned him against the rock, Simba frantically struggled in his grip resulting in Mufasa tightening his grip on Simba's throat. Simba grabbed Mufasa's paw and tried to free himself but his father was too strong, Simba could feel his vision beginning to blur, soon Simba would black out and it would be over.

Simba studied his father looking for a weakness, nothing any attack he would intercept unless, an idea formed, it was desperate but it was his only option and also the one thing his father wouldn't see coming.

Mufasa could see it, Simba didn't have anything left, it was over, but his son had nothing to regret, he couldn't of made him more proud.

"You fought well" Mufasa said proud.

"Yes, but not good enough." Simba said weakly.

"Not yet" Simba choked out in a near whisper.

Simba tried to remove Mufasa's paw one final time he then threw his left paw at his head; Mufasa caught it and held it back. Simba removed his paw from Mufasa's allowing him to tighten his grip, however before he could Simba thrust his paw at Mufasa's solar plexus; normally Mufasa would've stopped it but one paw was around Simba's throat the other holding back his other one, completely vulnerable, Simba's blow connected perfectly knocking the wind out of Mufasa; stunned by the blow Mufasa let Simba go, taking advantage of the moment Simba then struck him in the throat. Mufasa collapsed falling to his knees in front of Simba.

"You have taught me well father." Simba told Mufasa.

Mufasa looked up at Simba a sense of pride filling him.

"I would've never become the Lion I was without you." Simba continued.

Mufasa smiled at his son.

"But now I must find my own place among the kings, just as Kiara and the kingdoms must find theirs." Simba declared to not just Mufasa but the kings as well, he then thrust his paw at Mufasa's chest before stopping and pushing him down. Simba then stood over the fallen form of Mufasa, cementing his victory.

"It is done, well done Simba." The kings stated.

Taka could not believe it, Simba actually did it, he beat him, he beat Mufasa. Simba had once again proven why he was King. He watched as Simba reached his paw out to Mufasa and helped him up.

"Thank you father" Simba told him.

You were never in my shadow Simba, I was in yours." Mufasa stated.

"No, you inspired me, we build each other." Simba replies.

"I had to stand by what believed even if it was against you, but we'll always need each other." Simba stared.

"You are ready, I can see that now." Mufasa said with pride.

"As can I" Taka said.

"You've made me proud Simba." Taka told him.

"Taka are you ready to leave this place?" The kings asked.

Zira, Sarabi, Ahadi, and Uru all arrived to witness what would be Tara's exile.

"Wait, I won Taka no longer has to take my place, he can join the kings." Simba reasoned.

"No Simba, this is what I want, I choose this." Taka stated there was a hint of self loathing in his voice.

"I forgive you Scar I forgive you" Simba told him before standing alongside the kings and queens who than departed leaving only Taka, Zira and Sarafina.

Taka gazed at the lionesses he loved, "after all this we're pulled apart again" Zira said.

"What will you do" she asked.

"Help Kiara, help everyone take down Kecila and I guess I'll just be their whenever they need me" Taka answered.

"Let me come with you" Zira pleaded.

"And let you forsake paradise I would never allow that" Taka said while smiling at her.

"I love you" Zira said.

"I love you too" Taka said back.

She then kissed him quickly but deeply before turning away and leaving him with Sarafina, "he has longed to see you make this everything he wishes for" Zira told her.

Taka and Sarafina were standing alone, "you are as beautiful as I always remembered" Taka said.

"And you're as sweet and selfless" Sarafina told him.

"I still love you" Taka began to say.

"I heard you I heard everything I still love you too" Sarafina told him.

"Do you regret it?" Taka asked.

"Do you?" Sarafina replied.

"I regret losing you but I gained so much later Zira Vitani, Kovu, Nuka" Taka said.

"Then it wasn't a loss really, to see Zira so happy" Sarafina said.

"I'll always wonder though what it would've been" Taka said.

"We know through the cub we named, and I believe we will found out in our next life" Sarafina said.

"What?" Taka said.

"I will find you, and I know you will find me this exile will not last forever and when it ends you will be Zira's but when the time comes to move on once more know that I will be waiting and then after literally a life time then we can I have our life together" Sarafina told him she then turned away.

"Sarafina" Taka called out.

"I know what you want but I will give that when we are together wait for it Taka and wait for me" Sarafina said before she faded her beautiful smile shining down on him.

Taka watched her depart as well as Zira he hoped Sarafina was right about both for now however all he could do was atone for what he had done by helping Kiara build a better world.

 _And so the ongoing journey of Simba has at long last reached it's climax, while he will still play a role of sorts make no mistake this is Simba's climax this is the resolution of his character arc. I always knew Simba's final opponent would be Mufasa it made sense. Scar and Zira were his enemies but his biggest obstacle was always Mufasa's own legacy so it was only poetic that in the end he would have to face his father to stand by what he believes is right. Simba winning the fight is probably a divisive choice at best but I felt Simba winning was for the best and made the resolution of his long character arc all the more satisfying as did him finally forgiving Scar. So now that Simba has completed his journey what ending will await Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, Nala, Kurongu, Umoja and Uhuru? What was your opinion of this critically important chapter were you satisfied with the how Simba's arc concluded?_


	17. Chapter 17

: Finale 17:

Our final moment

Kecila was walking through the wasteland of the pride lands she didn't know where she was going something was just compelling her she hated it, not being in full control, why was this happening after nearly a century of holding it all back it was all pouring out now why?! She gazed up to see where her emotions had led her she gazed down it was a graveyard only a few miles from pride rock. Kecila stared down at the grave she didn't need to see whose it was, why on earth did her emotions lead her here this was long dead it didn't matter anymore.

"Why am I here?" Kecila asked confused.

She stared at his grave, "did you bring me here still denying the truth huh" Kecila said her voice trembling.

She could feel the wind around her she could feel him, "you just don't get the message do you, you were weak so I killed you, you mean nothing to me anymore" Kecila seethed.

She tried to turn away only to realize her body wouldn't let her, she growled and unleashed an inferno of fire at the grave but at the last second it dissipated.

"You think you have any control over me?!" Kecila roared.

"You don't I killed you without batting an eye and I would burn your corpse to ashes just as easily!" She screamed she then reverted to her demon form only to be immediately forced back into her hyena form.

"What is happening, what have you done to me, what have they, he done to me?" Kecila asked in fear.

She couldn't look away she wouldn't look at the name, "I turned away from this all of this willingly I don't have a conscious" she said laughing.

The wind blew across the grave and finally she caved wiping away the ash she saw the name beneath it and the words engraved on it.

"Rest in peace Ahadi king of the pride lands wise leader beloved father and mate"

Kecila was trembling she turned to the back and again her body betrayed her carving her own words on the back.

"He fought against me, rested beside me, and to the end loved me, as did I sleep peacefully my love" Kecila spoke the words out loud before growling and slicing the grave stone in half.

It did no good she could still see him she could see all of them, she watched them fight against one another only for it to slowly turn into a dance, they battled and collapsed to the ground they pulled themselves forward before passing out into each others arms, she saw Ed sitting beside her Shenzi hunting with her and she remembered a feeling buried so deep she barely registered it.

Kecila forced the memories from her head they were irrelevant pathetic traits of weakness he didn't matter to her none of them not even Hatari she saved him because?

"Why did I save him I should've let him die then I wouldn't experiencing this now" Kecila growled.

She began to giggle as the wind surrounding her.

"You think I care about him that I actually see myself as his mother why would I because I rendered my son brain dead he was in the way I didn't hate him I didn't want to do it but it was necessary, hahah oh you think I'm replacing him that's it isn't it well you're wrong I would kill Hatari without batting an eye I would" Kecila said deranged and in complete denial.

Kecila stood motionless feeling the wind around her she closed her eyes trying to ignore it all she then felt something wet on her cheek was it raining she opened her eyes and all of sudden felt another she reached her paw and wiped it away glancing down at it, it was, no it couldn't be she struggled to force herself to transform again but failed she gazed down at her paw on it was a single tear.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Kecila screamed in pain and fear throwing it to the ground slashing her claws at everything in sight she continued to scream as her body thrashed around.

"Die die diiieeee!" Kecila screamed slashing at the wind.

"Just diiiiieeee!" Kecila roared her claws tearing the rocks in front of her to pieces she could still feel it.

Kecila placed her paws on her head and began thrashing about on the ground.

"Aaaaahhhh! Stoooopppp! Gahhhhh!" Kecila screamed she began smashing her head into the ground before scraping it across it she pulled herself up blood dripping from her head.

"Get out of me!" Kecila shouted extracting her claws and stabbing them into her chest before yanking them out she could still feel it.

"Get out, leave, be gone, get ouuutttt!" she screamed in desperation while frantically clawing at herself.

She wasn't healing as fast as she used to she felt her body succumbing she let out a defiant roar her face contorted into agony as her body became warped and twisted with a final scream she forced herself into her demon form she felt the emotions dying down she stared at the reflection of her monstrous form.

"This is what I am what I was always meant to be anything else is a lie, it's all a lie" Kecila told herself fighting to keep her own humanity at bay she was a demon she was not human she never was.

Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, Nala and Kurongu were all standing alongside the hyena clan who had just finished laying Kilbali to rest Uhuru and Umoja gave him a final bow of respect before turning away.

"Well done you both did well" Kiara told them.

"Thanks I guess this is the beginning for us right of, our era?" Uhuru said uncertain.

"I suppose it is" Kiara answered.

"What do we do now?" Umoja asked.

"Do we do anything Kiara you're the one who Taka said" Vitani began to say.

"No we are not pawns to be maneuvered into a single position I will face Hatari but only because he left me no choice" Kiara said.

"Then let us help you with all us together" Kovu said.

"No I have to do this he wants me this battle must be mine alone" Kiara replied.

"Then what do we do?" Umoja asked.

"We follow Kiara's wishes" Nala said.

"She can handle Hatari she is ready" Kurongu said.

"Couldn't we help her?" Uhuru asked.

Kovu knew the answer to this he wanted to help his mate as well but they had their own task to complete "no we have to take down Kecila or at least hold her off long enough for Kiara to stop Hatari" Kovu said.

"How can we possibly defeat Kecila directly?" Nala asked.

"We overwhelm her she's powerful but she's not unstoppable we flank her from all sides she'll eventually reach her limits" Kovu stated.

"We'll reach ours first" Kurongu said.

"No you saw it didn't you she's struggling if Kiara takes Hatari that will distract her giving us the edge one kill blow is all we'll need" Kovu explained.

"We don't all come back from this you know that right" Nala said.

"If we do nothing the world doesn't come back from this, Hatari and Kecila will burn it to the ground" Kurongu said.

"No Hatari will only destroy one or two more prides but the fear and panic from the rest of the world after three prides had been destroyed within a week the panic will turn the world upside down" Kiara explained.

"Plunging it into chaos" Vitani concluded.

"Then we're all that's left we lost Simba, we lost Sarafina, Shauku, Yatima and Kilbali if we fail then they died for nothing I'm not gonna let that happen" Kovu said with determination.

"Simba told me one day I would be ready and I know I am he trusted me with all of you and I won't fail him, we can win this" Kovu told them while standing proudly.

The hyenas could hear the conversation going on they wondered what they were about to do they got a bit closer so they could better hear it.

"I will follow you my son" Kurongu said bowing.

"As will I" Nala said bowing as well.

"I've stood with you this far and I always will" Vitani said bowing.

"So now you all accept your place in the great circle" Taka said before appearing before them.

"Scar, are the kings themselves standing with us" Nala asked him.

"Their future is at stake as much as anyone's and we know how to defeat Kecila" Taka told them.

"How" Kovu asked strongly.

"Her demon form something is changing in her my father can feel it before we couldn't make contact with her soul now we can but her demonic energy cuts us off from it" Taka explained.

"I get it force her out of her demon form" Kovu said.

"And the kings will track her soul and pull her back into the afterlife just like they did so with me" Taka stated.

"What will you do?" Vitani asked.

"I will use what spiritual strength I have to block her demonic energy I will not be able to block all of it but she should be significantly weakened" Taka said.

"You can do that?" Nala said.

"Only because she is unraveling before her mind was too strong but now" Taka explained.

"Then that's our plan, Vitani, Nala, Kurongu and myself will hold off Kecila while Kiara confronts Hatari, Taka you cut Kecila off from her demonic energy we'll take that opening to injure her enough to the point where she can't maintain her demon form then the kings will force her out of this world whatever link Hatari has will be severed as well forcing him to stand down" Kovu said.

They were ready now this was it their final chance if they failed then everything would end.

Vitani was looking around her cave taking in the sight she saw Uhuru and Umoja and approached them, "treasuring life's precious moments" Vitani asked.

"I suppose it's just overwhelming what's about to happen" Umoja said.

"Change always is" Vitani told them.

"What are we going to do in this battle?" Uhuru asked.

"You won't be a part of it" Vitani said.

"What you can't just leave us" Uhuru said.

"Listen to me I was just meant to protect the hyenas not lead them that was your purpose and I have but you too must protect them here in my place you must not just keep them safe but lead them and give them a place in the future world" Vitani told them.

"But Vitani" Umoja tried to say.

"Only you can show the world that they do have a place in it" Vitani stated.

"I know you will" she finished

"We understand right Umoja" Uhuru asked Umoja just nodded.

Vitani was pleased the hyenas future was secured, "thank you keep them safe" Vitani told them.

"Why can't we just do that" a female hyena told her.

"You were just going to leave without telling us" she said.

"If I had you would've tried to stop me" Vitani replied.

"Yes because we don't want you to just risk your life we care about you" the hyena told her.

"We're not letting you leave alone" a male hyena said.

"We want to fight beside you" another said.

"No I won't let you risk your lives I'm going alone that's final" Vitani told them.

"You can't make that choice for us" the female hyena said.

"I don't want you involved in violence" Vitani told her.

"What if they weren't?" Uhuru asked.

"What if they protected the surrounding animals and stopped the fire Hatari set" Uhuru asked.

"No it's too dangerous" Vitani replied.

"We aren't your children" the male hyena said.

Vitani didn't know what else to say to them, "Vitani you want them to have a place in the world if they save it that may be all they need to finally be welcomed in it" Uhuru told her.

"I just don't want them to get hurt" Vitani said.

"Vitani let them make their own choice it's time to let them go" Umoja told her.

Vitani knew he was right and finally relented, "alright stop the fire and protect anyone you find, and stay safe" Vitani told them the last two words were in an incredibly soft and caring voice.

"You've done so much for us these past few weeks we owe so much to you" the female hyena said.

"You owe me nothing" Vitani said.

"You didn't have to do any of this for us" she replied.

"Yes I did" Vitani said.

Vitani and the hyenas left the cave and made their way to Kovu and the rest as she moved through the pride Vitani hugged as many hyena pups as she could embracing many of the teenagers as well as some adults she couldn't explain it but she loved them all.

Uhuru and Umoja were alone in the cave, "you don't expect me to stay here while everyone else goes right?" Uhuru asked.

"No way but I need to ask you something first, Uhuru I love you and I think I always did ever since I've known you and I want to spend my life with you will you be my mate, I don't care if you're a hyena will you" Umoja asked before being cut off.

"My answer is yes" Uhuru told him.

"But not now at this moment, we are coming back and I long to walk down that aisle and embrace you as my mate in front of the world" Uhuru told him before nuzzling him she then kissed him gently before gazing into his eyes.

"I love you Umoja" Uhuru said smiling gently.

"I love you Uhuru" Umoja replied.

They gazed at each other and walked out of the cave side by side it wasn't official yet but as they were concerned they were already mates.

Nala was visiting Pumba in the medical bay, "I'm coming with you" Pumba said.

"No normally I would allow it but you can barely stand you wouldn't last" Nala told him.

"But I have to for Simba and Timone he would fight" Pumba said.

"Not if his presence would only distract his friends you're all that is left of them Pumba live for them" Nala told him.

"I want to help" Pumba said.

"And you can by being here by giving whichever of us comes back something to come home to" Nala reasoned.

"Live for Simba Pumba and if things go wrong when you are ready get the hyena children and the women here out of this place and take them somewhere far somewhere safe" Nala asked.

"I will I promise" Pumba said.

"I know you will I hope to see you again my friend" Nala told him.

"Come home Nala all of you" Pumba told her Nala nodded and smiled before leaving the cave.

Hatari returned to Pride Rock where he saw Kecila waiting for him in her demon form.

"Mother you're back" he said happily.

"Spare me the welcome is this the day or not?" Kecila said impatient.

"It is, our moment mother" Hatari answered.

"Then deal with it" Kecila said harshly.

Hatari turned to the Pride Lands where many animals still remained the animals from not just this kingdom but the anarchist and faith one as well they would do the job perfectly, he created a thing of fire thanks to the energy his mother gave him forcing them towards pride rock.

"Hear me tomorrow everything will change tomorrow a great battle will be fought and a new world will rise after it and you will be the witnesses if you wish to survive you will witness this battle and when it is over you will seek out all prides and tell them of this battle spare no details let them know their era is over and usher in a new one you will tell this tale or you will die" Hatari told them.

Perfect now Kiara had witnesses her ascension was assured, Hatari stared up at the moon he could almost see it the eclipse the wheels of destiny.

"We are ready mother" Hatari said.

"Good deal with Kiara I will kill the rest" Kecila said coldly she wasn't interested in a fight right now she just wanted them all to die.

Kiara and the rest had gathered outside the hyena pride preparing to depart alongside Vitani and the hyena clan when Uhuru and Umoja emerged as well.

"What are you doing?" Kiara asked.

"This is our fight too" Umoja said.

"No you're too vital to the future" Kiara said.

"If we are to lead this clan we must stand alongside them in our darkest days" Uhuru told her.

"Let them come Kiara they're right it's their fight too" Kovu said.

Umoja and Uhuru joined Vitani beside the hyena clan they all marched towards the destroyed pride lands. Kiara stood in front of them and gazed at the moon the eclipse was near this would be it would Kiara prove that everything was solely determined by choice or in the end would she surrender to destiny.

Taka stood _alongside_ Mufasa, Uru and Ahadi.

"Are you certain the kings can do this?" Taka asked.

"Yes and we won't fail this time" Mufasa answered.

"She is weakening I can feel it within her we can do this" Ahadi said.

"Can you Ahadi I know how you feel about her" Uru asked.

"I can Uru" Ahadi said.

"Then be in position this is our last chance" Taka said.

"Brother this will not come without sacrifice" Mufasa told him.

"I'll risk everything I am" Taka said.

"We can't fail" he whispered.

"we won't" Mufasa replied.

This was it there was going back now the die had been cast it was do or die on this day either a new world of peace and acceptance would rise united or the world would simply end and chaos would consume all either way this would be it, their swansong.

 _I'm afraid we're going to have to stop here for now. All the pieces have fallen into place and each character has accepted their place now all that remains is what their fates will be. While mostly set up for the coming final showdown there was still one massive event in this chapter Kecila's mental meltdown, it was this particular story arc that made reading first sunrise so critical as the climax of Kecila's arc is driven by it, it also is important to the hyena story in general. So at long last here we are the grand finale, who will live? Who will die? Can Kiara overcome destiny? Can the hyenas find their place in the world and what will the final fate of all our beloved characters be?_

Get ready for the end coming soon Finale 18 SWANSONG.


	18. Chapter 18

_Wow it's been a long time since I updated this I apologize for the wait but it's been a little hectic these last few weeks but now I finally completed the chapter. This is it the final climax of The War Of Ideals trilogy all 10,000 plus words of it. It's been awhile reaching this point and I hope you are able to enjoy it. Who will live, who will die, will Kiara succumb to destiny or will she determine her own path. Can the umoja, Uhuru, Nala, Kurongu, and Vitani possibly save the entire world itself from Hatari and the demonic Kecila. The answers await now without further adieu I give you SWANSONG._

: Finale 18:

SWANSONG

It was near dawn soon the sun would rise however the moon was near as well the eclipse would soon begin this would be the day for nearly the last five years the world had been defined by a clash of different ideals, Anarchy and order, faith and individuality, but in the end all of these led back to one thing choice and purpose and that was all these years had ever been a struggle between destiny and choice. On this day that struggle would finally end a struggle that began a thousand years ago and shaped the world the coming hours would determine if it shaped others fates as well or if there even was a fate.

Kiara and Kovu led Kurongu and Nala while Vitani, Uhuru and Umoja led the hyenas they all calmly marched towards the wasteland that was the pride lands nothing could save it but they could still save everything else. Hatari watched them above Pride Rock he paid the others no heed all that mattered was his brother all that mattered was Kiara. Kecila saw the lions and hyenas approaching she was insulted that her own pack would be used against her fine they could join the corpses she stared intensely and noticed Uhuru and Umoja they stood proudly but their tails would often intertwine they were clearly together. It filled Kecila with rage the memories it brought back she should've just killed them maybe then she wouldn't be experiencing any of this it didn't matter anymore they would die she would make sure of it they were all going to die.

They approached Pride Rock they would be in front of their enemies soon.

"Go find anyone you can" Vitani told the hyenas.

"We won't fail you" one said.

"I know" Vitani replied softly she hugged a small group before sending them off.

"Stay with them" Vitani told Uhuru and Umoja.

"We will we won't let anything happen to our clan" Umoja told her.

"Our family" Uhuru finished the two of them then separated to join with the hyenas.

Hatari noticed the hyenas separating where were they going, "mother we should intercept them" Hatari told them.

"Forget it I'll kill them next" Kecila hissed.

"Start the fire burn this world" Kecila demanded.

Hatari and Kecila stood on Pride Rock staring down at the scorched kingdom and gazing out to the prides afar Kecila opened her mouth and unleashed an inferno of fire upon the destroyed land, Hatari then released a flame of his own they both then manipulated the flame causing it to grow and spread.

"Now burn this world to ashes!" Hatari declared causing the flame to spiral out of control and burn through everything while spreading past the borders to the prides beyond.

This was it all or nothing time to act.

"It's up to the hyenas to contain that fire" Kovu said.

"Then we have to deal with its source" Kiara said.

"You deal with Hatari we'll handle Kecila" Kurongu said.

"Alright we can do this!" Kiara declared.

"Now!" Kiara commanded.

They all charged towards Pride Rock roaring. Hatari jumped down from Pride Rock melting the stone he landed on while Kecila was burning nearly everything she touched.

"Leave Kiara alive kill the rest" Hatari told her.

"Believe me I will" Kecila replied her voice filled with nothing but hate.

Hatari unleashed a blast of fire towards Kiara which she rolled out of the way to dodge while Kecila threw one at the other four they scattered to avoid it Kecila roared and unleashed a roar of fire at them while Hatari blasted at Kiara again who moved out of the way sending it into Kecila's.

"Just get out of my way and deal with her!" Kecila snarled.

Hatari began running from Kecila causing Kiara to follow him.

Kecila watched as Kovu, Vitani, and Kurongu approached her she prepared to unleash another wave of fire at the three, wait three were was the forth? Nala jumped on Kecila from behind biting into her demonic shoulder Kecila growled and anger grabbing Nala and slamming her to the ground only for Kovu to tackle her into a wall she grabbed him by the neck while he struck her in the left cheek Kurongu then came plowing into her legs causing her to topple over onto the ground. Kecila forced herself up and glared at the four of them who had surrounded her.

"You're all suicidal" she spat.

"If you long for death then I will send to meet it in pieces!" Kecila shouted before backhanding Vitani to the ground.

She grabbed her body and used her own paw to deflect Kurongu's attack before kicking him in the face Kovu jumped at her claws extracted but Kecila used Vitani's to counter slashing Kovu she noticed Nala coming at her she threw Vitani into Kovu knocking him down while catching Nala mid charge she lifted her off the ground and pile drived her into the pavement she turned to see the other three coming right at her she spun herself to avoid their attacks while elbowing Kurongu in the face she kneed Kovu in the gut at the same time before a second later she struck Vitani's chin she then raised her half foot claws and drove them toward Vitani's chest.

"Vitani!" Kovu cried stopping her claws with his own.

Kovu struggled against Kecila's superior strength struggling to hold her claws at bay he screamed as he begun forcing them up, Kurongu came swooping in stabbing her back while Nala jumped from the air stabbing her neck causing Kecila to drop to her knees Kovu stabbed her in the chest his other paw going into her rib.

"Vitani take her" Kovu screamed, Vitani jumped behind her and grabbed Kecila by the neck she then extracted her claws.

"great one, please forgive my actions" she said before slicing her claws across Kecila's throat.

Kecila roared then choked but she didn't fall she turned to them even more enraged.

"You fools have reduced me to this to the point where you could've killed me you made me weak!" Kecila roared.

She then jumped on her legs and split kicked Nala and Vitani causing them to let go she then thrust her leg out knocking Kovu down before head butting Kurongu they all pulled themselves up and came at her again Kecila growled and delivered a spinning kick striking them all at the same time. she came straight at Kovu ready to tear his heart out when Nala and Vitani came at her at the same time slicing her in the face she ignored it and grabbed Nala's other paw Vitani slid under her and sliced her legs causing her to fall over they both then thrust their claws at her one the chest the other the head Kecila dodged and delivered an up kick to Nala's jaw while sweeping kicking Vitani. Kovu helped Nala up while Kurongu helped Vitani.

Kecila was struggling to get up but her leg was trashed she snarled and without hesitation completely twisted her leg around snapping the bone back into place before twisting it back to normal she then rose from the ground hellfire in her eyes, what were they going to do she should be dead already how on earth could they beat her?

Umoja and Uhuru along with the hyenas were chasing the fire that was spreading fast.

"It's moving fast we're not going to catch it!" Umoja said.

"Then what do we do?" a female hyena asked.

Umoja and Uhuru pondered the question normally they would use something to block it but there was nothing left in the pride lands.

"If we can't stop it we have to at least redirect somewhere devoid of life" Uhuru said.

Umoja looked around that place was definitely the pride lands, "we can keep it confined here if we direct to the pride lands" Umoja said.

"There will be nothing for it to burn and it will burn away it's oxygen" Uhuru concluded.

"How do we change it's course?" another male hyena asked.

Uhuru and Umoja looked at each other they then felt the wind around them they turned to the fire that was growing but spreading slowly it wouldn't be until it reached an alive and inhabitant pride that it would be able to flourish, wait that was it the fire needed something to burn if they gave it one it would follow whatever path it was on.

"Follow us" Umoja commanded.

"Where are we going?" another female hyena asked.

"We have a plan just follow our lead" Uhuru told them.

They then ran ahead of the fire stopping near the border.

"What are we doing?" a male hyena asked.

"Remove chunks of your fur" Umoja commanded.

"What why?" a teenage male hyena asked.

"That fire needs something to burn we're going to give it one and direct it right back to the Pride Lands" Uhuru answered.

The hyenas looked at her confused, "alright we trust you on this" the female hyena said.

They all began cutting off large chunks of their fur while Uhuru and Umoja did the same.

"When we have it on our path we have to find a place where we could weaken it" Umoja said.

"We could direct it towards a cave seal it inside" Uhuru suggested.

"That could cause the fire to explode" Umoja argued.

"Yes but the explosion being confined in the cave would mostly extinguish the fire and disperse into much smaller parts" Uhuru suggested.

Umoja understood that was perfect they now knew what to do.

"Gather the fur and head back towards the fire when we approach it take the fur and make a path don't breath in too much of the smoke" Umoja commanded.

They gathered the fur and moved towards the fire as they got closer they began spreading the fur all over the ground. They were nearing the fire and the smoke was beginning to clog their lugs they began to cough from it but held their ground.

"There it is spread the fur divert it" Uhuru said while coughing.

The hyenas spread the fur until it finally neared the fire which began to burn through it but not enough to divert it.

"There must be a path it's traveling on" Uhuru said.

"But what there's nothing to burn but" Umoja said then it hit him.

"Ash it's traveling through the ash!" Umoja said.

"How can we move all this ash?" a hyena asked.

Uhuru thought of the question but then it came to her, "we don't have to we just have to direct enough ash into our spread out fur" Uhuru said.

"Of course it's traveling through it quick everyone spread the ash surrounding this area to our pile!" Umoja ordered.

They all began sweeping their paws across the ash holding their breath to keep the smoke out they continued sweeping it all the ash began to merge with their pile of fur.

"That's it now move away!" Umoja said coughing.

Uhuru stepped to the side of the fire holding her breath she then spread the fur onto the ground near the ash the fire consumed them and then began traveling down it's new path before long it reached the fur path.

"Yes it worked!" Umoja" she said

"The rest of you get whatever animals you can away from here we'll finish this" Uhuru said.

"We can't leave you!" the female hyena said.

"We'll be fine you've done your part now get the animals to safety" Umoja ordered.

The hyenas reluctantly complied heading back towards Pride Rock, Umoja and Uhuru then carved of bits of their fur placed them in each others mouth and followed the traveling fire if they pulled off this last part than they would've just saved all of the prides.

Kiara chased Hatari through the wasteland kingdom he didn't attack though he just continued running avoiding her efforts to attack him he then stopped near the borders sitting down. Kiara prepared to charge him when he created a circle of fire around her.

"Not yet brother" he said while watching the moon slowly approaching.

"Our moment is not quite here" Hatari told her.

Kiara glared staring through the flames there was no way out but that wouldn't stop her from trying.

"You think you can hold back with a little fire, I'm not going to just quit!" Kiara declared.

She jumped at him only for Hatari to create a thing of fire to push her back. Kiara rolled away from it and sliced at him but a fire wall blocked it, this wouldn't stop her, Kiara rolled to the walls and her paw attempted to grab Hartari by the throat who backhanded it away. Kiara growled and lunged at him again.

The hyenas arrived near Pride Rock where they caught sight of the animals they didn't seem to be in any danger they also caught sight of Vitani and the others struggling against Kecila who was taking the upper hand they knew they were given orders but the animals didn't need their help Vitani and the others did.

Kovu, Vitani, Nala and Kurongu all threw themselves at Kecila who intercepted them sliding into Kurongu pulling Kovu down and flipping him. Nala and Vitani came at her only for her to jump in the air and spin kick both of them. Kovu grabbed her from behind lifting her up and slamming her backwards into the ground.

"Rush her now!" he said.

They all dog piled on Kecila who forced herself up and with a mighty roar threw all of them off of her sending them crashing and toppling to the ground. Kecila growled drool dripping from her demonic mouth she bared her teeth as she slowly approached all of them.

"Which one of you will go in pieces first?" Kecila snarled.

"How about I just rip you apart all at the same time!" she spat.

She then began running them growling and snarling she leaped at them preparing for the kill when a hyena knocked her out of the air. Kecila got up and was surprised to see her own people standing in front of her.

"You will not harm any member of our family" the mother of the pup Vitani spoke to said.

"You're family" Kecila said mockingly.

"They have helped us now we will help them" the mother hyena stated.

"Really do you even know battle the horrors of it?" Kecila asked while approaching them.

"War strengthens one's mind as it has these maggots I face but you" Kecila said.

"You are weak" Kecila said menacingly.

"What is she talking about?" Kovu asked.

Nala remembered something her mother said before Simba's duel with the Demon about what she did to her and Uhuru.

"Oh my god, get them out of here now!" Nala said.

"Oh so your mother told you about how I can bring the stronger side of you to surface good" Kecila said.

"Stay away from them!" Vitani demanded.

Kecila smirked, "you think they're yours fool I shaped them for almost half a century" Kecila said.

"You ruined us our entire legacy you destroyed" The mother hyena told her.

"Oh I don't see it that way I was just very persuasive" Kecila said smiling sadistically her eyes glowed a blood red.

The mother hyena clenched her head and collapsed before rising growling and snarling.

"What did you do?" Vitani demanded.

"I brought them home" Kecila said.

The rest of the hyenas collapsed clenching their heads as well, "you were never strong enough to defy me even you attacked me with a small army you were always instruments to my will" Kecila said.

Vitani watched in horror as the hyenas rose from the ground snarling and growling, "no don't let her do this to you" Vitani pleaded.

"Please worm they were never yours you were just holding them for me" Kecila said smiling cruelly.

Kovu, Nala and Kurongu pulled themselves up to find the entire hyena pack staring them down.

"Now here's your precious hope child watch closely, kill them tear out their hearts!" Kecila demanded.

The hyenas all came at Kovu, Nala and Kurongu who extracted their claws and met them.

"No don't hurt them!" Vitani cried.

She watched as her clan her family attacked her other family. Kovu sliced one across the chest while Kurongu knocked one to the ground Nala bit one's shoulder and took it to the ground.

"stop they don't know what they're doing!" Vitani pleaded.

Kurongu slammed one into a rock while Kovu grabbed one by the neck and slammed her face into the ground another one clawed him across the back causing him to cry out in pain while another bit Kurongu's ribs causing him to collapsed.

"No we can't hold back if we do they'll kill us I'm sorry Vitani" Nala said slicing her claws right for one's throat.

"No get away from my hyenas!" Vitani said throwing herself up and knocking Nala out of the way.

"Vitani we have to defend ourselves", Nala told her,

"No they're my family I won't let them die senselessly stay out of this" Vitani told her.

Vitani pulled herself up staring at the hyenas she dedicated herself to protecting, "you want them you'll have to get past me" Vitani told them.

"That's fine I didn't intend anyone to leave here alive let's see how many you can take with you" Kecila said.

"I will not lay a paw on you, do your worst but I won't fall" Vitani vowed.

"What is she doing?" Kurongu asked worried trying to rush toward her only for Vitani to push him out of the way.

"Rip her apart" Kecila said spitefully.

The hyenas came at Vitani slicing her around the chest another biting her right shoulder Vitani pushed him off and dodged a slash from another.

"You always had a strong jaw Jengo" Vitani said smiling warmly at him.

Jengo hesitated when he saw her smile, "don't hesitate" Kecila ordered.

Another came at her slashing her cheek before stabbing at her gut which Vitani caught.

"Asha still trying to proof your best right" Vitani told her while gently touching her paw.

"It hasn't fully healed yet" Vitani told her.

Asha felt her paw against her own and found herself struggling.

"She build a bond with that one too very well than kill her all of you" Kecila demanded.

Dozens and dozens of hyenas came at Vitani she dodged their blows moving gracefully with every blow she said a name.

"Eshe, Faraji, Imani, Nia" Vitani said while dodging their attacks.

"Attack endlessly I don't care if you're in each others way!" Kecila shouted.

The hyenas began slashing their claws recklessly Vitani dodged the attack while parrying others away from the hyenas one was about to strike Nia Vitani threw herself in front of it taking a slash to the back another flew down toward her she could move but the attack would injure Jengo Vitani took it full force directing it to her ribs.

"Mosi I know you would never hurt your brother, Sefu you always loved your niece" Vitani said while dodging two more blows.

"Amani, Zuri" Vitani said pushing them down the hyenas all began to hold their heads in pain.

"This can't be" Kecila said in disbelief.

"Just kill her already why is she doing this?" Kecila asked her voice cracking.

Vitani held multiple hyenas back, "I know you can hear me I see all of you, Nyah, Sauda, Subira I could name all of you I've spent at least one moment with each of you" she said not even noticing the pressure as the hyenas she held back continued to push.

"Everyone sees you as monsters as unworthy of this world but I don't I see a great potential in you all you can beat this because you are strong and so brave no matter what Kecila has done to you and if believing this means I die then I accept that you're lives are worth everything I'll keep you safe" Vitani said as they forced themselves to her continue each statement as they battered her.

Vitani broken body hit the ground, "its alright, I'm not le av ing y ou" she said in pain before being struck again.

"I'm here" Vitani said weakly.

Kovu watched the hyenas batter his sister and was about to jump in when Nala grabbed him, "I have to help her" Kovu cried.

"She won't let you either of you" Nala said.

"Then we use this opening to take Kecila it's all we can do" Kurongu said.

They pulled themselves to their feet and readied themselves to attack.

Uhuru and Umoja reached the fire and had guided towards the cave, "I'll lead it into the cave you collapse it" Umoja said.

"With you still in their no way!" Uhuru said.

"We have to do this Uhuru!" Umoja said.

"No I said we were both coming back after this we were going to!" Uhuru said her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"There's more than just us" Umoja told her.

"I can't Umoja" Uhuru sobbed.

"I can count on you for this right" Umoja asked.

"Always" Uhuru said in tears.

"Uhuru I love you" Umoja told her fighting his own tears.

"I love you too" Uhuru replied in sadness.

Umoja ran into the cave spreading the fur while Uhuru was above the cave clawing at the weak stone tearing bits down she focused on a bolder and began pushing she could feel it moving and with one final push it tumbled down smashing on top of the cave causing it to collapse.

"Umoja get out now!" Uhuru cried.

Umoja rushed to the exit of the cave as fast as he could but just as he reached the fire began to fill the cave cutting him off and filling the cave with smoke Umoja felt his whole vision blurring.

The hyenas continued to struggle against themselves as Vitani approached them, "see so strong you've given me so much, and you've made me proud to call myself a member of the hyenas to call myself your" Vitani said only for Kecila to blast her aside.

"What are you doing" Kecila asked trembling her voice was almost shaking.

"You know what, you did it in that jungle" Vitani told her weakly.

"You're wrong!" Kecila thundered blasting Vitani again.

Kovu, Nala and Kurongu all tried to attack her but she swiftly blasted them aside she turned back to Vitani who was approaching the hyenas again.

"Get away from my clan!" Kecila screamed blasting Vitani again she felt the wind against her and she heard him.

"Can you truly deny it anymore Kecila?" Ahadi asked her.

"You can't run from it not anymore" Taka said.

Kecila turned to Vitani who stood in front of the hyenas, Kecila blasted her again and again.

"Why won't you stay down what are you doing why?!" Kecila roared.

"a mo th er al way s pro tect their child" Vitani choked out before collapsing to the ground the struggling hyenas all let out a scream and their eyes returned to normal.

"no, no, no" Kecila whispered in shock her body completely frozen Kovu, Nala and Kurongu and took advantage of this stabbing Kecila through the spine chest and neck.

Kecila screamed in pain and yanked their claws out her body she then began to thrash and throb her screams of pain escalated the spikes on her body removed themselves from her while her hands turned back into paws her monstrous face returned to her hyena one and her hunched back straightened itself her screaming finally ceased. Kecila was breathing hard she turned to her enemies and attempted to transform back but she couldn't.

"What, what did you do to me" Kecila asked weakly she then began feeling herself fading.

"No you won't have me I left you like I left everything else!" Kecila shouted.

"But you didn't did you" Taka asked.

Uhuru raced to the entrance of the cave where she saw Umoja trapped by a wall of fire as well as trapped under some rubble the cave was already collapsing.

"Umoja!" Uhuru cried out.

"Go leave me" Umoja said weakly.

Uhuru stared at him desperately, "leave forget about me!" Umoja pleaded.

Uhuru continued gazing at him, "no Uhuru don't you dare!" Umoja said in fear.

Uhuru dived into the cave rolling through the fire she place her head under the rubble trapping him as well as her paws and lifted it up she then grabbed him and helped him up the smoke was beginning to fill both of their lugs.

"Uhuru go" Umoja said weakly.

Uhuru held Umoja she knocked down a bit of rubble to put out the fire in front of them she then threw Umoja over the rubble before diving over it herself she could feel her whole vision blurring she forced herself to pick Umoja up and raced towards the exit as the entire cave collapsed behind her she saw the exit but felt herself falling only for something to hold her up she looked up and saw Umoja holding her up while she did the same the exit was a few feet away the took each others paws gently and dived out of the entrance rolling on the ground and tumbling down a hill they tried to get up but instead both started coughing violently while choking before their heads fell back and their bodies slumped before darkness claimed them they reached for each others paw.

Hatari swiped at Kiara who dodged before being backhanded back into the circle of fire she forced herself up and sliced at him but a blast of fire forced her to redirect her paw for protection. Kiara moved under it and shot up grabbing Hatari by the neck. Kiara growled and began pulling him into the circle of fire. Hatari struggled against her before unleashing a shockwave that blasted her back to the ground. Hatari could see the eclipse would be soon but he also noticed the fire had been stopped he turned to Kiara.

"I'm impressed you have truly done well brother" he told her.

"That wasn't me that was my friends and family the ones you disregard" Kiara told him.

"They risk everything and never give up neither will I!" Kiara said running forward and jumping through the fire at Hatari she collided into him and the two of them tumbled down a hill a very familiar hill.

Kovu rushed to Vitani as did Nala and Kurongu, "Kovu is she" Kurongu said.

"She's not breathing!" Kovu said in panic.

"Move Kovu!" Nala demanded while placing her paws on Vitani's chest and pressing down on it she then tried to breath in her mouth there was nothing.

"Come on Vitani!" Kovu cried.

The hyenas all stared at Vitani's broken form dumbfounded, "what happened" Nia asked.

"I don't remember" Jengo said.

"Did we do this?" Sauda asked, other hyenas also began to cry in sorrow.

"Vitani" Kovu said softly.

"You got what you wanted they're safe" Kovu sobbed.

"Vitani you can't just leave like this my daughter wake up please" Kurongu said in a whispered pain.

"Please let her wake up please don't make me lose her!" Kurongu prayed.

"He didn't, remember what you said" Vitani said weakly.

"Vitani" Kovu said cradling her.

"You'll be alright we'll get help" Nala told her.

"I don't think that would do a lot of good but hey it's the thought that counts right?" Vitani joked before coughing.

She saw the hyenas gathered around her, "I knew you could do it I am so proud of you all" Vitani told them.

"We did this to you" Eshe said.

"No never look at me all of you I don't want you blaming yourselves for this, it was the moment you finally freed yourself of her legacy my clan my hyenas" Vitani said the hyenas nuzzled her which she returned.

She turned to Kovu and Kurongu "you know what this feels like right I was more inspired by you than anyone" Vitani told Kovu.

"Vitani I can't lose you" Kurongu said in tears.

"You said you saw mom as an angel" Vitani said getting weaker.

She reached up Kovu, Kurong and the hyenas grasped her paw, "guess I'll be one too now I'm looking down on you all in one form or another, always I lo ve y ou a ll" Vitani choked out before she closed her eyes and her breathing ceased Vitani daughter of two mothers Zira and Hasara and two fathers Taka and Kurongu, sister of Kovu and Nuka and eternal love of Kopa passed on she lived a life of pain and guilt but in the end she was at peace with herself in the end after over three decades she found happiness in life.

Kecila looked around she was in a void filled with images of her memories it didn't make sense what did Taka mean, "of course I let it all go all of it because it was meaningless" Kecila reasoned.

"You are in denial" Mufasa said.

"If that were true you would've just let Hatari die" Simba said.

"Don't talk like you know me!" Kecila roared backhanding Simba aside she then grabbed Mufasa and threw him.

"There is no need to battle it is already over" Mufasa told her.

"I crushed every one of you you're nothing!" Kecila screamed before attempting to transform herself again but once again she couldn't.

"What is wrong with me" she demanded.

"Why can't I change into a demon" she said frustrated.

"you are not a demon anymore in truth you never were" Ahadi said.

"Why so concerned I thought you hated me" Kecila spat.

"So did I but some things never go away" Ahadi said his voice filled with emotion.

Kecila screamed and tackled Ahadi to the ground beating him savagely into the ground, "you think that applies to me you think I care?!" Kecila growled.

"Father" Mufasa jumped on Kecila who backhanded him aside.

"You're nothing I killed many of you myself and I'll do it again!" Kecila said in rage.

"You're not in control anymore you're emotions your conscious have flooded to the surface" Simba told her.

"I don't have a conscious you maggot!" Kecila screamed while swinging her claws recklessly at Simba.

"You wouldn't deny it if that were true" Taka said.

"Kecila remember what it felt like to feel you have rejected it for too long you are one of us" Ahadi tried to tell her.

"I am not one of you you're pathetic you're weak and I am not human!" Kecila shouted grabbing Taka.

"You reject your own humanity why it's so obvious Kecila Hatari would be dead if you didn't" Simba told her.

"Your second son you were attached to ed deep down weren't you?" Taka asked.

"Stop it just shut up!" Kecila demanded.

"You willingly sacrificed your own son why would you do that?" Mufasa said.

"Because he didn't mean anything to me I didn't want to do it everyone calls me a monster but I was just defending what I knew I was" Kecila desperately reasoned.

"A killer is that all you could ever see yourself as" Ahadi asked her.

"Battle is life the thrill of combat is the only moment that matters nothing else, not my mate, my son, my daughter, or even my love because I just don't know how to be that I can't be that!" Kecila screamed.

"You're afraid, you're afraid of being anything but a killer" Simba told her.

"You refused to believe it all along what you did to ed you didn't do it because he was in the way you did it for the same reason you disregarded Hatari" Taka told her.

Kecila felt her mind being pulled apart, "stop don't say another word! Please stop!" Kecila pleaded.

"Because you actually cared about both of them and it scared you so you severed it again and again" Taka said harshly.

Kecila sliced at him but completely missed, "Kecila the truth is clear it's time to let go" Simba told her.

"It's not too late just admit the truth" Mufasa asked her.

"The truth why is it so hard because" Kecila said her voice turning into a whisper.

She remembered them all Ed, Banzai, Shenzi, Taka, Zira, Sarafina, Hatari, Ahadi, she remembered how they made her feel, "it felt so good but I didn't feel like me and I felt like a part of me was dying so I sacrificed them all of them" Kecila said her voice cracking from sadness.

"And if I admit that I was wrong" she said quietly, "then it would be for nothing!" she screamed tears beginning to fill her eyes she charged at Simba and Taka slicing at them.

"My whole life would've been a waste I won't admit that I can't admit that!" Kecila shouted.

"I was in denial as well unwilling to admit everything I lost was my fault but we can't deny it all our denial does is hurt everyone ourselves included" Taka told her.

"Kecila please I know you don't have to be this anymore!" Ahadi pleaded.

Kecila was trembling and tears began to fall down her eyes, "don't you get it I don't want what you are giving me I just want it all to leave! Kecila shrieked while grabbing Ahadi by the neck.

"It can't we loved each other love doesn't go away you'll always be a part of me and I'll always a part of you" Ahadi told her.

Kecila was trembling uncontrollably, "if I must endure this torment you can all suffer with me!" Kecila roared before tearing open the ground revealing a dark and fiery pit below everyone was beginning to slide near the edge.

"Do you get it now I am not one of you I am a demon a monster hahahahah" Kecila said cackling in madness though there was also a hint of crying.

She turned to Ahadi who was hanging from the pit, "maybe this time will allow me to finally forget you" she seethed raising her paw.

"Father" Taka cried tackling Kecila into the pit Simba reached for his paw while Mufasa pulled up Ahadi.

"Hang on uncle" Simba told him.

"Just let me go Simba I'm not worth all of you" Taka said.

"Taka" Ahadi said, "you are worthy in my eyes" he told his son.

"Just let go already, let go! let go!" Kecila screamed tears streaming down her cheeks, "let go so I can finally let it all go" Kecila sobbed.

"Kecila" Ahadi said in sadness.

"Just forget about me stop loving me please stop loving me" Kecila said in tears.

"Father I'm sorry for everything" Taka said.

"I already forgave you long ago" Ahadi told him.

"Brother don't" was all Mufasa could say, Taka let go of Simba's paw and plunged toward the inferno.

Taka plunged into the pit Kecila beside him it was better this way two monsters would be locked away where they belong, all of sudden he began hearing voices.

"We have to admit our mistakes"

"you have to let go of your self loathing"

"you could've been a greater king than father or I ever were"

The words grew louder around him when Taka's chest began to glow.

"What is this" Taka asked.

"I once told you long ago that one day you would be standing beside us" he heard Uru say.

The burning light erupted in Taka and he let out a scream before he was consumed by a blinding light the light of a star, a star for a great king.

"Now it is time for you to guide others to their own greatness my son" Uru told her son as she gazed at the newest star of the great beings.

She always knew it would come to be she knew he was meant for something great and she never stopped believing no matter how far he fell. She knew he would return one day and prove that he was everything she believed him to be. Uru gazed at the light that was her son, she remembered it all perfectly Taka asking his father about why the hyenas were exiles, his desire to see them free. She remembered seeing him crying for his failure questioning why he existed she heard her words to him and remembered holding her son close. She remembered hugging him tightly at the gorge the rain pouring down on them. Showing him the ledge at Pride Rock that would become his gazing at the stars telling him of the greatness she knew he would find. Knocking him unconscious to allow him to survive. The endless nights of him crying out to her she never came but she never abandoned him and never would. Finally she remembered seeing his scar fade as he accepted Mufasa's aid the moment her son returned she remembered his sacrifice for Simba and Mufasa both for all of them, he always cared about others. Uru finally saw two final memories in her mind none brought her greater pride and happiness. The first showed her gazing down at a baby cub his fur was brown his eyes green he gazed up at his mother and reached up at her. Uru smiled gently at her son hugging him gently. The cub then turned to his brother and smiled playfully at him. Uru licked the child gently.

"Can you hear me, Taka?" she told the cub who looked up to her.

"That's your name and it means you are wanted and you always will be wanted." Uru told him the cub didn't understand but reached for his mother regardless which Uru accepted embracing her son.

She then saw the second Taka diving at Kecila plunging himself into an inferno before his soul ignited into a star of greatness. Both moments played out to her it almost brought her to tears.

"Taka I am so proud of you." she said in near tears and indeed she was in fact no mother could be prouder.

Kecila watched as Taka's soul was absorbed by the light revealing a powerful and blinding star she could feel the heat burning her so be it this would be her release.

"You think I care go on end my very existence" Kecila challenged.

She watched as the burning light approached her and then consumed her Kecila screamed in agony as she felt her soul burn she could see her soul beginning to burn away from the heat she was really going to truly die forever, no matter merely embrace a moment that brought her pleasure in the end the thrilling battle at Pride Rock that ended her life, no she didn't feel any comfort from that, her arrival as the demon the battle in the jungle, the gorge, nothing brought her comfort they were fun but ultimately empty.

"I missed you mother" she heard Hatari say.

"Dance I just might have to kill you" she heard herself say.

"Its just a little tango" Ahadi told her.

She saw the memory of her and Ahadi spinning and dancing at the waterhole she remembered it and in that moment she wanted more of it another chance, another chance to live but it was too late now still she begged.

"It was beautiful and I rejected it all please I don't want to die, please give me another chance" Kecila cried desperately.

She awaited the final feeling of her soul burning to ash but it never came instead a much smaller light erupted in her.

Kecila was confused she should be gone but she wasn't why she looked around and noticed the small light on her.

"Well done Kecila, even I wasn't certain on this one" Uru told her.

Kecila gazed up at Ahadi longingly he gazed down at her and reached his paw for her slowly. Kecila gazed up at him and desperately reached her own she kept trying to reach higher and higher as if her need alone could separate the gap between them she kept trying tears falling from her eyes before finally stopping lowering her head in sadness she began to sob.

"This isn't the end never again will you be alone, we will see you soon" Uru told her softly.

Kecila felt the inferno around her and felt fear for what awaited her, "endure it and when you are finally ready we will all be waiting" Uru told her.

Kecila surrendered and allowed herself to plunge deep into the inferno.

"Ahadi I love you" she said quietly she would not forget it the words would guide her through whatever lied ahead she would be strong and this time she wouldn't run away from what matters most.

Ahadi watched as the inferno consume Kecila, "this is a new beginning for her" Mufasa told his father.

"I know" Ahadi said.

"Give it time Ahadi I've always known where your heart lies and this is the beginning the start of what will one day bring back the woman you loved, the hyena you loved" Uru told him softly.

Mufasa and Simba stared down at it as well as the light above, "they're both at peace now" Simba said.

"Yes only one thing remains now" Mufasa said.

"It's all in Kiara's paws now" Simba said.

Kiara and Hatari tumbled down a hill crashing in the outlands Kiara pulled herself up and took in her surroundings this was the exact place she met Kovu.

"A familiar location isn't it brother?" Hatari asked.

"Yes I hold fond memories here" Kiara told him.

"Of course how could you not this is where your tale begun" Hatari said.

"I suppose it is meeting him here changed my life forever" Kiara replied.

"Destiny is funny like that where Kiara the princess's journey begun is now where Kiara the savior will rise" Hatari said.

"You are blind all you see is the life behind you instead of the one in front of you" Kiara said strongly.

"You still deny so be it then I'll bring destiny to you!" Hatari declared.

"And I will not bend to it!" Kiara vowed.

Hatari and Kiara stared at each other, they both turned to the moon which eclipsed the sun turning the sky red, "it begins" Hatari declared.

They charged at each other with ferocious intensity they did not pounce or leap at each other instead the charged full force and swung their paw at their opponents head. They both struck simultaneously they ignored the blows and unleashed their paws in a barrage of blows. Kiara struck Hatari in the chin while he hit her above her right eye as he did so Kiara already hit him on the left cheek he responded with a backhand Kiara's head jolted back before she struck him in the gut and then below the eye Hatari hit her in the jaw before following up with swipe to her upper eye. Kiara stepped back from the blow and responded by swinging at both cheeks causing his head to jolt he responded by kicking her in the stomach Kiara was knocked off of her feet and sent toward the ground she caught herself on her paws and threw herself at Hatari who she grabbed pulling him down to the ground.

Hatari and Kiara toppled on the ground rolling across it while trying to clamber over each other Kiara pressed her paws against his face while pressed her head into the ground Kiara reached her leg up and kicked him off her sending him hurdling and crashing into a rock. Hatari pulled himself up but he was too slow Kiara's was already coming at him colliding into him and pushing him against the wall Hatari struggled against her and spun her around throwing her into the wall just as he did last time Kiara shook her head and attempted to backhand him which he deflected grabbing her head again and attempting to slam it into the wall Kiara struggled against him forcing her head away and kicking Hatari's leg causing him to stumble Kiara struck him right in the temple and threw again Hatari dodged it and extracting his claws slicing her across the chest. Kiara cried out as his claws cut through her flesh he then thrust them at her which Kiara caught but the force from the attempt as well as the pain from the previous attack caused her to fall backwards Hatari landed on top of her forcing his claws toward her while Kiara's paws tried desperately to hold them back.

"You are not fighting at your best brother you know what is at stake fight to the finish" Hatari told her.

"I'm not here to murder" Kiara told him.

"If you hold back against me you will die brother and this world will crumble" Hatari vowed.

"I won't kill you but I'm not holding back either." Kiara said extracting both claws and slicing his paws. Hatari's paws hesitated Kiara slashed both claws horizontally across Hatari's chest knocking him off of her.

Hatari felt the blood on his chest, "you see you must fight with all your might only then can you triumphant against you're greatest foe" Hatari said pleased.

"To lead the new world" Kiara asked spitefully.

"Yes they face their darkest hour and you must be the light during it" Hatari told her.

"To unite the world by saving it from chaos" Kiara said.

"I would do that regardless" Kiara said.

"Then finish this and protect the innocent, save their precious lives" Hatari demanded.

"You never understood me" Kiara said.

They came at each again this time with their claws slicing at each other vigorously Hatari swung at her cheek which Kiara dodge while slicing at his eye which he caught with his own claws before kicking her in the chest he swung at her upper eye which Kiara parried away.

"You could never understand" Kiara said dodging another attack and slicing his rib.

"I cannot just protect the precious lives of the innocent" Kiara said while Hatari bit her shoulder she threw him off of her but not before being clawed across the right side of her ribs.

"Because all life is precious and deserves to be protected and cherished" Kiara told him.

Hatari ignored Kiara's words and came at her they both grabbed each others arm struggling for control, "that is a lie" Hatari told her while growling due to the pressure.

"Not all life is meaningful thousands life their lives without purpose solely to be guided by us" Hatari said pushing her back.

"No life has meaning that is why we must all just surrender to destiny than only then will we have true meaning" Hatari growled.

Kiara pushed back, "meaning how can our lives have meaning if we have no choice in the way they unfold" Kiara asked him striking him in the cheek.

"No one should live a single day knowing they don't matter that their hopes and dreams are meaningless" Kiara stated.

Hatari slashed her across the face, "dreams are empty no one can find true happiness in this world so you must determine what that happiness will be" Hatari said seething.

"I have no right to control their lives over anyone else" Kiara responded.

"It's the sole purpose for which you were born the purpose I was born" Hatari countered while grabbing her around the neck.

"No only our choices shape our lives the only reason you are Machafuko is because you choose to be" Kiara told him.

Hatari eyes flared in rage as he lifted Kiara up and slammed her to the ground Kiara grabbed him and pulled him down throwing him to the ground as well she climbed on top of him and pushed down on his neck.

"You know it's true you see it our lives all have meaning that we alone determine" Kiara said determined.

Hatari felt his rage growing, "than why didn't mine why when everyone else was supposedly living as they wished was I living only what was decided, why didn't Taka marry Sarafina, why did you and Kovu of all people meet randomly how did Umoja and Uhuru of all people end up falling in love!" Hatari shouted.

He then reached his leg under her and used it to flip her. Kiara bounced and tumbled off the ground before sliding mere inches from the river Hatari was already charging at her.

"Why didn't they live the lives they wished for why did they all end up on the path meant for them, why do we never get what we want!" Hatari demanded jumping at her Kiara grabbed him and they fell into the shallow end of the river.

They thrashed in the water Hatari forced her head under water Kiara wrapped her legs around his chest and spun him into the water. Hatari emerged roaring and snarling, Kiara pulled herself up her wet fur weight down on her.

"You freed yourself from it eventually" Kiara said, "That was your choice" she told him.

"Enough I've heard enough words from you and I am going to silence them!" Hatari roared charging at her she caught him and pushed him away they were both feeling exhausted.

"Wouldn't that go against your destiny" Kiara asked him.

Hatari roared, "how dare you take my purpose from me!" Hatari screamed.

Hatari and Kiara met full on their paws were a blaze striking every last inch of their bodies they continued to swing with ferocity they felt their bodies about to give out. Kiara could see it Hatari's resolve was fading he didn't believe his noble cause like he used to she swung right for his temple her other paw going for his jaw Hatari was about to raise his paw but in the end stopped allowing Kiara's blows to connect Hatari felt his legs giving out he stumbled back and continued walking backwards he then fell backwards into the current of the river. Kiara watched as Hatari was taken by the current and without hesitation without even considering what he had done or the simple fact that the world would probably be safer without him Kiara dived for him reaching for his paw and grasping it she couldn't let him die all life was precious, Hatari's no less than anyone else. Kiara struggled to pull but was pulled into the current with him she felt herself being pulled under the water she still held his paw even as she was swept away by the current and pulled under if she died for this so be it Kiara would die to save any life.

Umoja opened his eyes to see a battered Uhuru beside him, "Uhuru are you alright!" he said worried.

"Uh is that my wake up call" Uhuru said opening her eyes she pulled herself up and gazed at Umoja.

"you're alright!" she said in joy.

"Thanks to you" Umoja replied.

"You would've done the same" Uhuru said.

"In a heart beat" Umoja stated. They gazed at each other before nuzzling each other gently.

"Oh my god you made it" Nala said rushing toward them.

"Grandmother" Umoja said weakly.

"You did it you really did it" Nala told them.

"Yeah I think we did" Uhuru said with a smile.

Uhuru stared at Nala and noticed she seemed sad, "what's wrong" Uhuru asked.

"Vitani, she's passed on" Nala said sadly.

"What?" Uhuru asked.

"She died saving the entire hyena clan" Nala said with a hint of pride.

"Vitani's dead" Umoja said in shock.

"No she can't be" Uhuru said tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry but it's true" Nala said in sorrow.

Uhuru broke down and buried herself in Umoja's shoulder, "it's alright I'm here for you" Umoja told her.

"Come on you two go back to the others their right by pride rock I'm going to try and find Kiara" Nala told them.

Umoja led Uhuru toward Pride Rock feeling his own sorrow at the life that had been just lost, "I hope you're at peace Vitani" Umoja said softly.

It was warm and so blissful she had never felt anything like it she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings it was so bright but comforting.

"I had hoped I wouldn't see this day for many decades to come" a voice told her, she recognized her she hadn't heard her since the day she died.

"Mother" Vitani asked.

"Hello Vitani" Zira told her daughter.

"If you're here I really am dead" Vitani said trying to take in the truth.

"I'm sorry but it's true" Zira said.

"What about the hyenas and Kovu and Kurongu, Nala" Vitani asked.

"You saved them all Vitani" Zira said.

Vitani felt a since of a relief fill her with that statement, "than I have nothing to regret" Vitani stated.

"You never should've in the first place your desire to save that hyena family" Zira said.

"How couldn't I it was my fault" Vitani admitted.

"No those were my actions those lives all that blood spilled it was on my head not yours" Zira told her.

"I asked you to do it" Vitani said.

"Vitani no one could've convince me to ignore my rage not even you it was my crime you shouldn't of bared the weight of it let alone try to atone for it" Zira said saddened.

"And certainly not at the price of your life" Zira said in sorrow.

"I wasn't trying to I was protecting them because I had to because I loved all of them hunting for them comforting a child when his parent is away, feeding them playing with them I would die for them" Vitani said.

"Because a mother will risk everything for her children I know the feeling Vitani" Zira said while smiling at her.

"I am so proud of you, I couldn't be more proud Vitani" Zira said while embracing her daughter Vitani returned the hug.

Zira released Vitani and turned away, "where are you going mother" Vitani asked.

"I've said what I need to there's someone far more deserving" Zira told her before fading.

Vitani felt a warm light around her, "I was hoping I would have to wait much longer but I treasure every moment with you regardless" Kopa said emerging from the light.

Vitani could not believe it he was here right in front of her, "is this real" Vitani asked.

"I'm here Vitani I always was" Kopa told her taking her into his arms.

"I turned my back on you" Vitani said in regret.

"How?" Kopa asked.

"I joined a different faith" Vitani answered before Kopa cut her off.

"You know me Vitani I am happy you can find something to believe in something to give you hope" Kopa told her while nuzzling her.

Vitani noticed something at that moment she was back in her cub form what was going on.

"If you would prefer how you were recently I could reflect that" Kopa told her.

"No this is how we were" Vitani said happily.

"You were a wonderful mother Vitani, you saved them and answered many prayers in the process" Kopa said still smiling.

"Kopa did he send you" Vitani asked.

Kopa smiled warmly, "maybe he did I don't know" Kopa answered.

"But I made a promise to you when the time came I would welcome eternity with you" Kopa told her.

"Kopa you've done so much for me thank you" Vitani told him she then grabbed Kopa's cheeks with her paws and kissed him passionately Kopa deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her gently stroking her back Vitani loosened her grip and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck she placed her tongue in his mouth and he did the same joining them they released each other.

"I love you Kopa" Vitani told him.

"I love you Vitani" Kopa said back.

Kopa wrapped his arms around her waste holding her closely, "Kopa will you do one more thing for me" Vitani asked.

"Yes" Kopa answered.

"Marry me" Vitani said softly.

"Vitani, I've wanted nothing more" Kopa said letting the tears of joy fall from his cheeks for now they just continued to hold each other it was all they needed.

Kiara opened her eyes to find herself in an infinite void filled with an endless amount of stars she turned to see Hatari in front of her who also opened his eyes.

"What is this where are we?" Hatari asked.

"I think this is the great kings" Kiara answered.

"Does that mean we're dead?" Hatari asked her.

"I think we are" Kiara told him.

"So I died without experiencing anything you rob me of my dream and now my identity why do you hate me, why did everyone hate me!" Hatari asked trying not to cry.

"I never hated you even though I should've but I couldn't I looked at you and all I saw was sorrow" Kiara told him.

"Sorrow I spend my whole life a slave I was forced to give myself to anyone who wanted me regardless of my age, I was beaten every time I talked tortured it went far beyond sorrow!" Hatari shouted fighting back tears.

"And you took it out on everyone else" Kiara told him.

"Any world with monsters like that needs to change I'd make it change" Hatari said.

"Can't you see I was doing it all for you making a better world so what happened to me wouldn't happen to anyone else!" Hatari said finally letting the tears stream down his cheeks.

"You hated everyone this wasn't about them but I believe you when you say it was about me, I can't believe you had that much faith in me thank you Hatari" Kiara told him she then smiled.

Hatari was confused what was this expression this warmness he was receiving from her he had gotten something similar from mother but she always held back.

"What are you doing why direct that at me after all I did" Hatari asked confused.

"I did horrible things too, but that doesn't mean we're lost forever, Hatari you can have a life free of all this" Kiara told him compassionately.

"I'll never be given a chance" Hatari said.

"It won't be easy but I'll stand by you through every inch of it not because I was once your brother but because you are important you have meaning" Kiara said softly.

Hatari didn't hold back anymore he let the tears stream out sobbing in happiness for the first time he felt like an actual person rather than an object.

"Ki ar a" Hatari sobbed.

"It's alright" Kiara said reaching her paw under his chin, "will you let me help you" Kiara asked.

Hatari took her paw and nodded, "you have done well Kiara" Taka told her from the stars.

"You see not the sins others have committed but the pain they experience you truly are the only one who can build the world you dreamed of" he said.

"You have found peace I am happy to know that" Kiara told him.

"If you are here whoever you are where is mother?" Hatari asked.

"She is beginning the journey to find her path she will return in time" Taka told him.

"But you will not be here there is a much a greater purpose for you one only you can forge" Taka said.

Kiara and Hatari felt themselves fading, "build a better world Kiara" Taka told her.

Nala had searched desperately for Kiara and couldn't find any trace of her she returned to the others, "any sign of her" Kovu asked.

Nala shook her head no, "my mom's alright she has to be" Umoja said.

"There are two lions approaching us" Kurongu said.

They all turned their attention to them and recognized each of them.

"Kiara!" Kovu and Nala cried out while running toward her, Kiara merely smiled at both of them who embraced her.

"I thought I had lost you and I couldn't lose anyone else" Kovu told her. Kiara gently pulled herself from them and approached Vitani's body, she stared down at it with a hint of sadness she then placed her paw gently on Vitani's head.

"My daughter is gone" Kurongu said in sadness.

"I suggest you take the lessons your daughter learned to heart they're never gone Kurongu" Kiara told him softly.

"Why is Hatari here I thought we dealt with everything" Kovu said in anger.

"Stand down Hatari has seen the truth he no longer wishes to be a part of what he did" Kiara told Kovu.

"You think that makes up for what he did?" Nala said.

"And what do we do lock him up forever reward his admitting to his own mistakes with a life in prison or death" Kiara said.

"Kiara we can't just let him" Kovu said.

"Vitani killed Rafiki and many more we still welcomed her in our pride as we would've Zira we must be willing to give others a second chance" Kiara said.

"It's alright Kiara I understand their anger if you wish retribution I will give it to you" Hatari said standing in front of them Kurongu approached him with his claws ready only for Kovu to stop him.

"Vitani would at least give him a chance" Kovu said, Kurongu relented and lowered his claws.

"You know far more than me I will trust you Kiara" Nala said.

Kiara smiled in happiness at her family's decision she turned to Hatari and smiled at him again she then noticed the hyenas all staring at her as well as all the other animals of the Pride Lands as well as many other prides she understood.

"I know you don't want to but they need a leader someone to rule" Hatari told her.

"I am but a guardian" Kiara responded.

Nala approached her and gazed to Pride Rock, "Kiara it's time" Nala told her.

Kiara nodded while gesturing to Kovu who reluctantly joined her Kiara smiled and nuzzled him she then turned to pride and slowly began ascending it while animals from prides all around watched, as Kiara ascended pride rock the eclipse ended allowing the sun to rise the light from it shining on each surface Kiara's paw touched she arrived at the edge staring down at them Kovu made his way to the top as well standing beside her Kiara took his paw into hers and gazed to the sky.

"I believe in you" Simba said his voice echoing across the sky Kiara heard it and smiled warmly. Kiara and Kovu then let out a mighty roar signaling the beginning of not just their reign but an entirely new world.

 _Ow my fingers guess that's what happens when one chapter is as long as a quarter of my earlier stories all joking aside that wraps up the conflict in the War Of Ideals trilogy what was your opinion of it did you enjoy it what's your thoughts on how it concluded many character arcs especially Taka, and Kecila. Did you enjoy the final showdown between Kiara and Hatari. Did you have a favorite part of the climax. Finally who here heard the end of king of Pride Rock Kiara's ascension. I hope you enjoyed SWANSONG, all that remains now is the final wrap up._


	19. Epilogue

: Endings:

One World

Kiara, Kovu, Nala, Kurongu and Hatari all returned to the hyena pride with Umoja and Uhuru the hyena pups immediately rushed to the parents who embraced them Pumba watched as they entered the pride he approached them.

"Where's Vitani?" Pumba asked.

They merely shook their heads sadly, "I had a feeling all of you weren't coming back" Pumba sadly.

He then noticed Hatari, "what is he doing here" Pumba demanded.

"He's lost and alone like many of us were he has done terrible things but in the past few days I have seen the salvation of people I thought it impossible for all he wants is a chance" Kiara said.

Pumba looked at Hatari he looked so uncertain so scared but not dangerous.

Pumba approached Hatari and reached his hoof out to him, "welcome to our pride" Pumba told him kindly.

Hatari nervously accepted the gesture.

Kiara smiled happily at the moment she then turned to the prides, "let's go home" Kiara said softly.

"Where the pride lands are gone" Kovu said.

"I know a place, a place we can call home" Kiara replied her smile lighting up the entire pride.

In the coming days the Pride Landers and hyenas had all settled in the tropical jungle the other prides had arrived there as well to complete the process Kiara had started and unite the world, but that was not what was going on today something far more world changing was. Kiara and Kovu stood on a rock that the animals were slowly constructing into a replica of Pride Rock it wasn't necessary but they all wanted it. Kovu and Kiara watched as Umoja stood near a lake waiting for the arrival of the one thing his heart longed for more than anything. Kiara moved to the side revealing an opening to a cave Uhuru emerged from, her fur had been groomed and her eyes seemed to sparkle she slowly made her way down the rock and toward the lake her every step making Umoja's heart skip a beat a moment later she was standing beside him her fur coated with plant pheromones that only made her scent even more intoxicating, Umoja gazed at her which she returned.

In another world a similar event was happening an uncountable number of souls were gathered around a beautiful field while Kopa sat it in waiting for the moment he had longed for all his existence he turned to his father who stood alongside him and his grandfather who was behind him he also noticed his grandmother and his aunt the lateral of which approached him.

"I want you to know that few things make me happier than knowing that you are finally with her" Zira told him.

"I am pleased to see you and Taka living peacefully as well my friend" Kopa told her kindly.

Zira smiled and walked up to Taka who didn't hesitate to nuzzle her which she returned.

Vitani revealed herself slowly emerging from a bright light her fur seemed to glow as did her eyes she slowly walked down the field smiling at her soon to be mate she then stood beside him all the while Mufasa approached them both. Kopa felt like his heart would burst from his chest Vitani calmed him by placing his paw in hers.

Kurongu approached Uhuru and Umoja he couldn't believe this was actually happening he watched as Uhuru and Umoja gently took each others paw.

"Here is the truth of just how much has changed a new era is upon us but there are some things that are simply eternal that have no boundaries or limits and none fit this more than love, and here more than ever that is proven, we have gathered here to join this lion and this hyena together in matrimony you may exchange vows" Kurongu told them.

"It is said that love is eternal and no one has proven this to be more true than Kopa and Vitani two truly great beings who redefined how we all see love first when they're hearts brought them together as cubs and now where we have gathered to finally allow their heart and soul to unite in matrimony recite your vows" Mufasa said.

Umoja gazed into Uhuru's beautiful brown eyes.

"Before you I was confused and lost I didn't understand anything what I sought nor what I believed but every time I saw you, you showed the depths of my own heart and I found what my happiness was" Umoja said,

"You are my life before I knew you I lived only for what I believed was my purpose but every time I saw you I felt a warmth inside of me a feeling I wanted and I realized it came in but a moment" Kopa said.

"My happiness when we lay beside each other under the stars, my happiness when we lived together in a tree of ideals, my happiness the first time your muzzle connected to mine when I see you in the rain and most of all when I see your smile and know you love me, my happiness is you" Umoja said.

"A single moment to see your smile light up the night, a moment to feel you in my arms, a moment to feel your kiss, in every moment I feel you in my heart, a single moment with you makes me feel as if I never passed, another moment is all I ask, a moment to see your love, the love you have given me, the love I feel in every single moment I am beside you" Kopa said.

Uhuru was moved by Umoja's vows, "what is most important if you asked me a few years ago my answer would not be what it is now, in life I lived to be free to treasure what is most important and when I met you it revealed itself, what is most important the memory of embracing me in the pouring rain the feeling of you nuzzled up against me and I feel your warmth but above all what's most important is knowing what you feel and the happiness it brings, what's most important now is ensuring your happiness never fades" Uhuru said,

"All for you, nothing is too much for you not the pain or regret the endless days they will only make our time even more beautiful no trial is too much no day to dark for you alone can make night day, you fuel the light in my soul, I could feel the love you felt all around me everything you did for me, your deepest hopes I would make a reality I would never see you cry I will personally give you paradise, all for you" Vitani said.

Umoja and Uhuru gazed lovingly at each other while Kopa and Vitani did the same.

"Umoja do you take Uhuru as your mate" Kurongu asked.

"Kopa do you take Vitani as your mate" Mufasa asked.

"Will you love her always in happiness and in sorrow for as long you live" Mufasa and Kurongu both said.

"I'd wait eternity for her, I do" Kopa said softy.

"This life and beyond, I do" Umoja said.

"Vitani do you take Kopa as your mate" Mufasa asked.

"Uhuru do you take Umoja as your mate" Kurongu asked.

"Will you love him always in happiness and sorrow for as long as you live" Mufasa and Kurongu asked.

"I've wanted nothing more, I do" Vitani said.

"Nothing means more to me, I do" Uhuru said.

Both couples held each others paw, "then by the power vested in me I hereby pronounce mates" Kurongu and Mufasa said.

Umoja and Uhuru embraced each other and kissed passionately. Kopa wrapped his arms around Vitani while she did the same their muzzles then met in a romantic and passionate kiss.

Kiara watched as her son share his first kiss with Uhuru as his mate.

"I never would've thought it possible" Nala said while watching them.

"Why what's different about how they feel?" Kiara asked.

"You really do remind me of your brother" Nala told her.

"He showed me the way but only I could follow it" Kiara replied.

"He showed us all in a way you honor him Kiara" Nala said.

"You honor both of them" she finished.

"I couldn't of done it alone not without any of you" Kiara told her mom.

"Thank you, your father would be proud if he were here" Nala said trying to hide her sadness.

"He is here mom they all are" Kiara said.

She then grabbed her mother by the paw, "just follow me" Kiara said.

Mufasa approached Simba who watched as Kopa danced with his mate, "I didn't think I would see this moment" Mufasa told him.

"They love each other" Simba replied.

"A marriage here has never happened before" Mufasa said.

"Guess even in the afterlife they make history" Simba said.

"I should've suspected it" Mufasa replied.

"There were a lot of things we should've expected like Scar truly finding salvation and even Kecila, Hatari I guess we were just caught up in our ways we couldn't see the new world right in front of us" Simba stated.

"You have gained true wisdom my son" Mufasa told him with pride.

"I never would've reached where I am without you or anyone for that matter" Simba said.

"You understand so much there is truly nothing left for me to teach you" Mufasa said.

"Maybe but I'll always need you father" Simba told him before hugging him.

"You've made me proud more than I ever thought possible" Mufasa told him.

They released from the hug Simba looked down at Kiara, "we are one" Simba spoke the words he learned from his two children finally embracing the full truth of Kopa's vision.

"We always will be" Mufasa said.

"Let's go see them all" Simba said.

Kiara and Nala made their way out of the cave following the surrounding wind Kovu, Kurongu, Pumba and Hatari caught sight of them and followed them Uhuru and Umoja decided to join them. Simba and Mufasa moved across the sky following their families Taka, Zira, Sarabi and Sarafina caught sight of them and followed them Kopa and Vitani decided to join them, soon they were joined by Huzuni, Ahadi, Uru, Shauku, Yatima, Timone, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Rafiki, Nuka, Kilbali and Hasara who stared briefly at Zira.

Kiara and the others arrived at the lake. Kiara gazed at the sun which was beginning to set she turned to the lake and closed her eyes which everyone proceeded to do they felt the elements all around them and an instant later they could feel them all everyone they lost though they never lost them they were always here within their hearts. Two different worlds become one, on one side, Kiara, Nala, Kurongu, Kovu, Umoja, Uhuru, Hatari and Pumba all sit in a shallow lake on the opposite side Mufasa, Simba, Taka, Zira, Sarabi, Sarafina, Kopa, Vitani, Huzuni, Ahadi, Uru, Shauku, Yatima, Timone, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Rafiki, Nuka, Kilbali and Hasara all hovered slightly above the water they could all feel each other and deep down they could see each other each one standing across from each other a spiritual energy being the only thing separating them, at the center standing across from each other was Simba and Kiara the past and the future, the living and the deceased but in the end it didn't matter just like a wise cub said so long ago and would later be repeated by his sister, they were all of this beautiful land all of us forever part of each other because in the end that's all it really was, one world.

THE END

:This herby marks the final conclusion of The Lion King Legacy. Thank you for your time given I hoped you enjoyed my vision of the lion king saga as much as I enjoyed writing it sayonara for now!


End file.
